Nameless
by MemoriesOfTheFlame
Summary: I don't remember my name. Or my past. I have amnesia. A boy claims he knows me, and that I'm a country. And he also says that all the other countries have amnesia too. The boy claims to be one too, except has his memories. Should I listen to him? He does seem familiar. But that can't be true can it? Couplings: PruCan Sufin DenNor GerIta Spamano And a couple others. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all of you! Thank you for clicking on this. I got the idea for this story about a week ago. And I got really excited to write it.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters. I do however own the OCs.**

**To those reading my other story, I will update it soon.**

Nameless - Chapter 1

What is a memory? I asked myself for the who-knows-how-manieth time. And why are they so important? Why don't people realize how important they are? Normal people go n with their lives not giving a second thought to the questions I constantly find myself pondering. Why is it that we forget things? Why is do people remember? I couldn't come up with the answer to these questions. Sadly, not getting the answers that I strive to retrieve only makes me wonder more things. Do memories affect the person to whom they belong? Or in other words, do memories determine who you are? That's one that I won't find the answer for any time soon. If you loose your memories are you still who you used to be?

Why am I even wondering this? It doesn't help me in any way. After all, asking questions doesn't solve problems. Pondering things won't fix what's already been broken. Therefore, it's useless for me to waste my time asking these things. But no matter what I do, I always get lost in thought, thinking about memories and sounding like some philosopher. It's like an endless loop. At this rate I'll never get on with my life. Now I find myself thinking like this daily.

Why? Why won't I let myself get on with my life? It's probably because of what happened. Because part of me is scared. Scared that I'm no longer who I used to be. Worried that I'll never remember my forgotten past. And, of course, angry at myself for being so pitiful!

For those of you who haven't guessed yet, I lost my memories. Both the good and the bad have been buried deep in the unreachable corners of my mind. No matter how hard I try, I can't remember anything. Not even a name. Well, that's not entirely true, i remember a name, but it's not mine. I don't know who it belongs to, but I know for a fact that it's not my name. I never dwelt on it. I need to know more about myself I start to concern myself with others. When I think back, I can't remember anything before waking up in the hospital.

I remember being confused. I had no idea where I was. Or how I got there. I was in a white room; on a white bed. The room was empty except for a TV and the machine I was hooked up to that that showed my heart beat.

The doctor walked in not even a minute later. He explain that I was in the hospital because of a car accident, but I wasn't so sure. He also told me the extent of my injuries. I had a fractured wrist ,a few bruised ribs ,and I had hit my head. Hard. Apparently there were no fractures in my skull, but it had been hard enough to give me amnesia. The doctor also informed me that they had found alcohol in my system, lots of it. According to the doctor that that was the most likely the cause to my accident. That part I found obvious.

He told me that my memories would come back, and didn't dwell on the subject. I remember being pissed off at him for not giving a damn about his patient. The only bit off concern he showed was him telling me not to drink and drive again. As if I would! Hello! I lost my memories because of it and got put in the hospital! I'm not an idiot. He was acting as if I had brain damage instead of amnesia!

That was three weeks ago. I go discharged from the hospital today. And I have no idea what I'm going to do. I don't know my name, I have no degrees, no diploma, and no references. All I had was $20 one of the nurses gave me out of pity. How the heck am I supposed to get a job? And where the hell will I stay?! I don't have any friends to crash with! Stupid car accident! Because of it, I'll end up on the street! And the wurst part is, I won't be able to afford beer! I don't know why, but the thought of having to live without it scares me. Maybe I was an alcoholic? No that can't be it, I don't think alcoholics would worry about jobs. I probably just used to love beer.

Back to the last subject, how will I get a job? I could always make up an alias, but the most I could do is a job at a low class burger joint. I let out a sigh, this was not going to be easy. I got up off of the park bench I had been sitting on. Might as well get started. "The sooner I start, the sooner I finish," is what I said to emptily reassure myself. I began to walk down the busy streets. I looked at every store I passed by, hoping to find a 'Job Wanted' sign. My spirits dropped with every building I passed by. It seemed as if no one was hiring. I stopped myself before I could start thinking negatively. I would find a job. The city was a big place, there had to be an opening somewhere.

I ended up walking for hours and still no luck. I looked up to see that it had already gotten dark without my notice. I briefly wondered how long it had been since the sun had set. Then as if to accent how long I had been out, my stomach growled. It was only then that I noticed the smell wafting through the air. It smelt like burgers. It was probably coming from one of the restaurants nearby. Fast food seemed a little low class for my tastes, but I didn't have much o a choice in the matter. I only had $20. And you know the saying, "Beggars can't be choosers." And, in this case, I'm a beggar. So I followed my nose to the restaurant the smell came from. I was right, a fast food place. I walked thought the door, not noticing the sign in the window. I went to the front counter and noticed how empty the place was. There weren't any customers. I found that strange. There was no one at the register, so I had to yell, "IS ANYONE HERE?!"

I heard a bang come from the nearby kitchen. Then a voice called, "I'll be there in a moment!" And in less then a moment, a man appeared behind the counter. "Sorry, I wasn't expecting anyone. It's been a sow day."

"No kidding." I said.

"Ya... so what'll it be?" The man said putting as he put a hand behind his head. He must have been embarrassed about running an empty fast food place. I ordered something random off the menu, because I had a lot more important things on my mind then food. And I'm sure I don't have to explain them. Cause it's kind of obvious. And if you can't get it, you are a freak.

I saw the cashier guy go into the kitchen and make my food. Wasn't there someone else to work the kitchen? And when I thought about it, there was no one working the drive threw either. It seemed to only be that one guy. A light bulb went off in my head. "Hey!" I called so the guy could hear me in the kitchen. "Isn't there anyone else working here?"

"No!" He called back from the kitchen. "Didn't you see the 'Help Needed' sign in the window."

"Isn't it supposed to be 'Help Wanted'?" I asked.

"Well this place more workers or it'll be forced to close down. So I think it's more dire then 'Help Wanted'. We'll hire just about anyone. Why do you ask?" He walked out of the kitchen with my order. He handed me my food, and I saw a glimmer that was in his blue eyes that wasn't there before. Hope perhaps?

"Because I'm looking for work." I told him. As I said that, a grim appeared on his face from ear to ear. His eyes lite up even more then they had before.

"So you're thinking about working here?" I could tell from his voice that he was trying really hard not to rejoice. Just how desperate was he? Then again, he did say this place might close down. I nodded. "Great you start tomorrow!" He said.

"What about an application?" I asked.

"Who cares about that?" He said, "You're the first applicant in weeks!" Doesn't care much about going by the book does he? But I probably wouldn't care if i was in his place.

"How much for the food?" I asked looking down at my meal. "On the house!" He said. "Really?" I asked, "Thanks... um..."

"Steve." He informed me. The cashier, Steve, held out his hand. Oh crud, this was the part where I'm supposed to shake his hand and tell him my name. What was I going to say? I didn't even know my name, how was I supposed to tell him? I decided to wing it. I grabbed his hand and shook it. Then I said the first name that came to mind. "Scott, nice to meet you."

"You don't look like a Scott." Steve said as he broke the hand shake.

"I've been told that a lot." I lied. Well, I managed to get myself a job, it's at a low class burger joint, but I know for a fact that there was no way I could do better. One problem taken care of. Now there was only the matter of where i was going to stay.

I sat down with my food at one o the MANY empty tables. Since Steve had nothing better to do, he sat down in the seat across from mine and began to talk my ear off as i ate my food. He was such an annoying chatter box, not bothering to stop talking for even a second. At one point I wondered how he was even breathing. There was something about his endless ranting that seemed familiar. It reminded me of someone, but to hell if I know who. At first Steve talked about work explaining how things went at the "restaurant". Then he strayed off topic and talked about random things. I tried to listen, but he spoke so fast that it was hard to understand. At one point I gave up trying to listen to what Steve was saying. It was to indecipherable. I picked up a few things here and there. Like apparently, he used to have a wife, and is currently single. But he has his eyes on a girl who doesn't know that he exists. And he has a dog named Sammy, who refuses to fetch. Things like that.

At one point he stopped talking, it was a small pause, and was clearly about to say more. But before he could, i cut him off. "Can I stay at your place?" I had to ask because it was impossible to get an apartment in a couple of hours. And I would NOT stoop as low as to stay at one of those homeless shelters.

"Woah dude, we just met." Steve put his hands up in objection, "I'm thankful that your going to work here, but I don't like you like that. As I said before, I like someone else." I couldn't believe that he actually thought I meant that!

"What are you thinking?!" I said, "I just need a place to stay for a little while. My girlfriend broke up with me and won't let me into our house. You know how it is." The lies came out effortlessly.

And Steve believed them without even thinking. "Of course I know how it is. Brake ups are hard. You can stay at my place as long as you don't try to put the moves on me."

I laughed at his joke. "Don't flatter yourself!" Steve began to laugh too. This was great, I killed two birds with one stone. I got a job, and a place to stay in less than a day! Talk about luck!

So I ended up staying at Steve's house for the next two, maybe three weeks, before I got an apartment. A lot happened in that time. I got to meet that girl who Steve was head over heals for. Steve told me a couple of times to keep my hands off her. I'll admit, she was pretty, but not my type. So he didn't have much to worry about. Also, we sort of half managed to half teach his dog fetch. He'd get the stick, ball, or whatever we threw no problem. But no matter what we did, that mutt wouldn't give them back.

And the burger place I work at started getting applicants. A guy named Cameron got a job the day after I did. A week later, a girl named Martha applied. Eventually, most of the positions got filled. It definitely made work a lot easier. It might have been empty the day I got hired, but the rest of the time it was anything but. The place was almost always crawling with customers. We were lucky if the place was empty for 3 minutes. Who knew so many people liked fast food?

I moved out of Steve's house into a one bedroom apartment. It was small, and the neighbors were as bad as they could get. But it was the only place I could get with a landlord who isn't picky about his tenants. Everywhere else they ask for a credit score and things like that. So it wasn't an option to be picky about it. Besides if I avoid my neighbors by taking the stairs instead of the elevator, I won't see them long enough for one of them to start something with me. I learned to do that on my first day there, when a guy tried to start a fight with me in the elevator because I was standing to close to him. I guess three feet isn't as far as it used to be.

I'd say the story gets interesting about four or five days after I moved in. I got up like any other day, so in other words, I didn't want to get up and almost broke my alarm clock looking for the of button. I swear, alarm clocks are the worst invention in mankind! But at the same time, if it weren't for them, I wouldn't make it to work on time. So anyways, I got out of bed, and rubbed my eyes. I was still half asleep and exhausted. I walked over to my closet and put on my uniform. I'm supposed to open the place today. And lucky for me, it's not crowded in the morning. I mean who would wake up at 5 in the morning to eat fast food. I will admit the pancakes were pretty good, but that's not the point.

I glanced at my clock. It was fifteen minutes before my shift started! How'd so much time fly by so quickly?! It was probably because I took so long to get up! It didn't seem like there'd be enough time for breakfast. Just enough time to get there before my shift started. That is, if I hurried. And trust me, I did hurry. I ran into the hallway of the building and locked my door in three seconds flat. Which I think should be a record for something. I dashed down the stairs in lightning speed. I was in so much of a rush, that it didn't occur to me to take my bike. I ran out the door as fast as my legs would take me. I couldn't remember the last time I ran so much! Well, at least in the span of time that I can remember. By the time I made it to work, I was out of breath. I walked in the front door and breathed in large huffs, gasping, and lungs burning as if I swallowed a match.

I flipped the sign from the 'Closed' side to the 'Open' side. Then I remembered, I was opening the shop! No one was here but me! Nobody would have noticed if I was late! So I did all that running for nothing!

I mumbled, "This is why I hate mornings," as I went into the kitchen to prepare food for when the customers would arrive. Since it was a couple of hours until anyone would come in, I made myself breakfast, which consisted of pancakes and maple syrup. Good stuff. I spent the next two hours killing my boredom by watching the TV by the counter. When the door opened, I quickly walked to my post and pretended that I hadn't just been goofing off. I've learned that if you don't look like a slacker, you get more tips.

A boy (the customer) walked up to the counter. He looked about 18 or 19 and wore a green hoodie. I couldn't place what, but there was something familiar about him. Did I know him from somewhere? If I didn't figure this out, it would bug me all day. He looked up to order, and I saw them, unmistakable violet eyes behind a pair of glasses. Then without my permission, a word escaped my lips. But not just a word, a name. It was the one name that I could remember after the car crash. The one I did not know the owner to.

"Matthew."

**A/N: Can any of you guess which country the main character is? I gave some pretty good hints.**

**For those who don't know human names: Canada = Matthew**

**On another note, this took me EIGHT DAYS to write and I am very happy with how it turned out. It took forever to type out! Not sure how long it will take to post the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2 Encounter

**Sorry it took me so long to update! I was being a dummkopf and was freaking out that I have no way to upload files with my computer, and when I was about to give up, I realized there was copy-and-paste choice. -_-" Hope you guys enjoy reading the chapter as much as I liked writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own Hetalia or any of it's characters.**

Chapter 2 Encounters

His violet eyes widened in what I can only guess to be disbelief as he saw my face. He said a word with a shocked look upon his face. I had to strain my ears to hear it because although he seemed to have tried to be loud, it had only come out in a whisper. "Gilbert?!" The tips of his lips went up forming the biggest smile I've ever seen. "So this is where you've been? And here I was worried that you were dead or something. Do you know where any of the others are?"

Well, that confirms it, I do know him. And he is the one that the name I remembered belongs to. But he expects me to know who he is! Why couldn't I have run into him after I remembered him? It'd be so much easier to not have to explain that I have no clue who the heck he is except 'Matthew'. After thinking for a moment, I said, "Nope, I'm not dead. But I was in the hospital for a little while. So, who are you?"

The happiness and relief that mingled in his eyes were instantly replaced with despair and disappointment. Matthew's head lowered so that it was facing the floor. It was clear that he was sad. But why? Was it something that I said to him? His whole demeanor changed when I asked, "Who are you?"

"Are you messing with me Prussia? You know who I am." Matthew said quietly. Couldn't he speak louder? And wait, didn't he say my name was Gilbert a while ago? Was Prussia my last name or something? Gilbert Prussia. Nah, that didn't sound right. My last name was something else. Was Prussia a nickname perhaps?

Then I realized I hadn't responded to what he said. "No. I don't know you. Sorry." I would have added that I'd remember someone like him, but that'd be a lie. He didn't have much of a presence. Matthew looked hurt by my statement. He was frowning now. And there was no trace of the smile he had previously on his face.

"Liar," Matthew said, "You even knew my name." Again he spoke quietly. It was getting annoying having to strain my ears to hear him speak.

"That's all I know." I said. "Just the name 'Matthew'. Nothing else. I have no clue who you are."

"What do you mean by that?" Matthew asked.

I let out a sigh and to this day I don't know why. Relief? Anger? Disappointment? Laziness? All four? To hell if I know. "I have amnesia. I woke up in the hospital, and couldn't remember a thing. The doctors told me I was in a drunken car crash."

"Are you okay?!" Canada asked. Wait Canada? Why did I just think that? He does look Canadian, but why the heck would I think of him as Canada? "I knew something must have been wrong when you weren't at the World Summit, actually no one was. But I never thought this would happen. Do you-"

"Wait! Slow down my quiet friend! What do you mean 'World Summit'?" I asked, "You gotta remember that I don't know you, or anything you're talking about!"

The Canadian blushed, "Sorry, I forgot! ...It's a long story, do you mind?"

"No one else is here, trust me, I got time." I told him. "How about we sit down?" Matthew nodded. He walked over to a booth near the counter and sat down in one of the seats. I followed and sat down in the seat across from him. "So just who are you, and how do you know me? And just what is that 'World Summit' you were talking about?"

"My name is Matthew, Matthew Williams. But I go by another name. You see, me- and you are the personifications of nations. I'm Canada and you're Prussia."

Okay, this guy's a nutjob. People who are countries. That's idiotic. It'd probably be something in some anime. But in real life? No way. And Prussia? That country doesn't exist anymore. Even if what he said was true, I'd be- No! I'm not even going to consider this. It's just unthinkable. Countries are just that, countries, not people.- No that can't be right- What am I saying? I'm not going to buy this! It's completely crazy!

"Are you sure you should be here? Shouldn't you be getting back to, I don't know, an insane asylum?" I said to the _supposed _personification of Canada. It was only after the words left my mouth how harsh that might have been. He looked hurt as I said it. I could see the pain in his eyes.

"But it's true!" "Canada" yelled. Well, not really yelled. More like _tried_ to yell. It was still rather quiet. It sounded about as loud as a normal person using an "indoor" voice. Something about that made me believe him a little less. 'Cause the way he talked was almost as if he wasn't used to talking. Maybe because people never listened to what he had to say? Because he's crazy? Works for me.

"Yeah, and I have tons of baby chicks," I said sarcastically.

"But you do!" The crazy guy said at a failed attempt to yell. Again.

I got up from my seat and was about to leave, not wanting to listen to his ramble, completely dismissing what he had to say, when I remembered that I was on my shift. So I couldn't leave. Darn it! Maybe I could kick him out! No, he's a customer, so I can't. Stupid service industry rules! So instead, I went over to the back of the counter and mumbled to myself, "And here I thought I could finally learn something about myself."

I'll admit, I was disappointed. I hadn't gotten one breakthrough with my memories the whole time I had been out of the hospital. I was really looking forward to learning about my identity before the crash. And Matthew was my one way ticket to remembering something. That was the real reason that I was being so cold to him. I was upset that it was a let down, I wasn't freaked out by his craziness.

Matthew can believe whatever he wants. Who am I to stop him? But I personally want the truth. Not some fairy tale or something. Just, the cold, hard facts. Though it would be pretty awesome if what he said _was_ true. It'd definitely make life more interesting. I however, have other things to think about. So I can't just day dream like that.

I thought I heard something. Not sure what. It was to quiet to make out, but I think it was a voice. I turned around to find the source of the sound. Canada- I mean Matthew. "Can you speak up?" I asked him wishing that I had been hearing things.

"Can I at least get some pancakes and maple syrup?" The Canadian asked.

"Sure, I guess." I answered. I went into the kitchen to get his order. Instead of heating up some of the ones I had already made, I started to whip up some fresh ones. I don't know why, but I didn't like the idea of Matthew eating something that's been sitting out for a while. Though nothings going to change the fact that it'd fast food. I finished the pancake by adding some delicious maple syrup. I brought it back to the front counter and I typed it up on the cash register. "That'd be $3.28." I told him. Matthew nodded glumly and handed me the money. He mumbled something that I couldn't make out before grabbing his food and heading out the door.

The rest of my shift was uneventful. Except for the fact that a lot more customers started coming after Matthew left. At first it was just one or two, but the numbers gradually grew larger. It got crowded in there after a little while. I had not more free time because I had my hands full dealing with customers. I might have gotten one or two short breaks, but they only lasted a minute or less. As the hours dragged on, more coworkers came in to help. After that it wasn't so bad. Eventually, my shift ended.

I was extremely eager to leave. So naturally I was out the door the second my shift was over. I guess I was jittery after what had happened this morning. It had only just sunk in. _I met someone from my past! _

Talk about a breakthrough! Why'd I dismiss him like that?! It made no sense! It was a good thing to meet him, I could have learned more about myself! Sure he had an odd idea, but it was something to go on! What the heck possessed me to do something so stupid?! How will I find him again. This city was a _really_ large place! I'd have to be really lucky to run into Matthew a second time in one day. My heart was beating faster. I could practically hear it's pounding in my ears. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. What if that was my only chance? Ba-bump. Ba-bump! I blew it!

"Chirp! Chirp!" Where had that sound come from? I quickly glanced around. Was it a bird? "Chirp! Chirp!" There it was again!" My eyes settled on store window that I standing next to on the sidewalk. It was a pet shop. In the window was the most amazing animal I had ever seen. A baby chick! "Chirp! Chirp!"

"What an awesome bird!" I said to nobody in particular. "Chirp! Chirp!" It replied.

"You talk a lot don"t ya?" I asked.

"Chirp!"

"I'll take that as a yes." The chick chirped back at me as if to agree. "An awesome bird like you needs an awesome name." I told it. "Um... how about... Gilbird?" The word slipped off my tongue unconsciously. I never actually planned on saying Gilbird. I never heard a name like that before. I wonder where it came from. Who cares, it's an awesome name! "So do you like that name?" I asked it.

"Chirp!"

"Then Gilbird it is!" Only then did I see the irony. I called Matthew crazy when I was the one talking to a bird. I laughed at the thought.

"Hey!" Someone shouted at me! I turned around to see a blond-haired man with a scornful look on his face. If looks could kill, I'd probably be dead three times over. I could practically see the fire blazing in his held a broom as if it was some sort of weapon.

"What do you want?" I asked, not at all liking how things looked like they were heading. This guy looked violent, as if he was ready to strike at any moment. And the look in his eyes didn't make him seem any less intimidating.

"You're scaring away all my customers! Go away or I'll make you go away!"

So that's how this guy wanted to play it. By threatening me. But the question is, were those threats empty? Or was he serious? "And what if I don't?" I challenged. Then I saw it, a flash of hesitation in his grey eyes.

But then it went back to anger in a matter of a millisecond. "I already told you, or I'll make you go away!" He raised his broom as if about to strike down on my head.

"And what if I said I was a paying customer?" I asked while raising my hands up, showing that I come in peace with my body language.

"Oh?" The blond raised an eyebrow in confusion as if he thought that he heard me wrong. His eyes seemed to question me and he made no effort to hide his confusion. That guy seriously needed to learn that if he kept like that someone could seriously exploit his weaknesses. After a moment of thinking of a response, he said, "Then I'd ask what you were doing here gawking out here when you should be inside buying." He lowered his broom and gestured towards the door for me to come in. It was amazing how his entire personality did a 180 when I said that I was buying something. This guy must have been really money grubbing. Odd how people can be that way. "Hurry up! I don't have all day!" The man snapped at me. I walked through the door as he suggested wondering if it was some sort of trap. The employee guy walked past me and went to his post at the cash register.

I quickly looked around the store before getting what I wanted there. The lights were dimmed really low so it was a little hard to see. It was probably for the nocturnal animals. And the temperature in the room was warm considering it was winter. Surprisingly, the store didn't smell as bad as you would would expect a pet store to smell. There was every kind of pet imaginable in the store, from Saint Bernards to lizards. All of them in cages, except for the fish (obviously). Some barked or meowed or made whatever sound their species made, trying to get my attention. I almost felt bad for them, but I wasn't here for them, I was there for the chick. So I tried my best to ignore them. I made my way over to the window where the Gilbird and the rest of the birds were on display.

The chick looked up at me for a second before flapping it's wings and starting to fly. "Can baby birds fly that well?" I wondered briefly. It began to fly circles around my head and I couldn't help but laugh. "Kesesese! How much for the chick?"

"$30." The blond said from behind the counter not looking up from whatever he was doing.

"What?! Doesn't that seem like a little to much?" I asked. I don't know much about buying animals or normal prices, but this seemed pretty expensive to me.

"It's the standard price." The employee said as he rolled his eyes looking annoyed at my question.

"Oh," was my oh-so-amazing response.

The chick decided to stop flying and landed on top of my head. It felt weird as it walked around through my silvery hair, trying to get comfortable. "Hey, watch it up there." I said jokingly. I made my way to the counter at the front of the store. "Got any bar codes to scan?" I asked.

"No, it's a bird. Are you sure you don't want a perch for him?" The blond asked. Wise guy eh? I could see what he was doing, he was trying to get more money out of me. I know that trick cause I use it at work all the time. I wasn't about to fall for it, partially because of my low wages.

"No, my head'll do the trick," I told him as I paid the money for Gilbird.

"Suit yourself," he mumbled as I left the store.

The second I stepped out the door the light hit me like a rock! My eyes must have adjusted to the poor lighting in the pet store. I blinked a couple times trying to keep the sun out of my eyes. I bet being albino made it worse! I put my hand over my eyes to block out any direct sunlight. After a minute my vision came back and my mood had gone sour.

After about a half hour of walking i made it back to my apartment building. I walked up the stairs wanting to avoid trouble more than I usually do because I didn't want my little buddy getting hurt. When I made it to my third floor apartment, I began to ponder what Matthew had who are countries. I decided that the idea _did_ seem kind of familiar to me, as I unlocked my front door. But at the same time, not familiar enough to confirm the idea. I still wasn't ready to believe him just yet. I'm going to need the more than the words of one person to convince me. I need evidence. Otherwise I don't think I'll be able to believe him. For all I know, the reason it's somewhat familiar to me could be because some weirdo tried to convince it to me of it.

I paced over to the kitchen. Today had been a long day, I was hungry. I raided the cabinets, fridge, and freezer for the ingredients that went in what i was currently craving. To be precise, ingredients for wurst. I picked out all the ingredients as if I was cooking for royalty. Of course I was cooking for me, so it was more important than that. I put them in a pan and began to cook.

After I had my dinner and fed Gilbird, I decided that for the hundredth time I would try to remember something. Anything, just something from my past. I had given up on remembering recently, but my determination was rekindled by my encounter with Matthew. Before I had no leads to try to remember. If you just think 'I want to remember' it doesn't work. I didn't have anything to go on, but now I do.

I thought back to today, about Matthew. Then I tried to recall where I'd seen him, before. I was racking my brain trying to find a memory of him. Even if brief, it was better than nothing. I put a lot of thought into it, and focused on what about him was familiar. I don't completely know what happened next. I remember I was on the verge of remembering something, something important. But before I could fully access the memory, pain surged through my brain. But that wasn't about to stop me. A little headache shouldn't be to bad. The more I tried to ignore the pain and try to remember, the worse the pain got. It felt as if someone had set it on fire and it was taking forever to completely burn leaving me in an intense agony. I stubbornly continued to try. But in the end, it hurt to much so I had no choice but to stop.

It was odd, I remember hearing somewhere that headaches were gradual and that they started off mild and just got worse. Mine started off terrible and was in no way mild. And on top of that, it was sudden. It had only started when I was about to remember something. That didn't make any sense to me at all.

It was obvious that I wasn't going to get anything this way. So the next best thing is the Internet. But I don't have a computer. To expensive for someone working in fast food. I'll just have to go to one of those Internet cafes. Not today though. I already did enough for the day. There was nothing I wanted more than to just sit down, relax, and drink gallons of beer. So I did.

**Hope you all enjoyed! I think I did better with Prussia's character in this chapter, but it was still a little OC in my opinion. Listening to his character songs helped a lot. And I'm not sure if I got Canada right. This time I edited the chapter. I guess I forgot to with the last one. Anyways, I'll try to come up with a normal schedule for updating, but haven't decided on one yet. Please review! Tell me what you think! Reviews are my sustenance, I die without them. Danke. Freilos!**


	3. Chapter 3 Information

**New chapter! I got it up in a little over a week. I feel good about that! Major plot points happen in this. And can I just say that I love the traffic graph? Someone from Finland read this! Finland! My third favorite country! I find this amazing. But enough about me, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, I'm not worthy of it's awesomeness.**

Today was my day off from work so it was the perfect time to do research. I was still reluctant to believe what Matthew had said but it couldn't hurt to look into it a little. I could get some leads, and at worst, I find nothing.

It was about noon when I decided to head out to the near by Internet cafe. I got my best jacket out of my closet because it was supposed to be cold today with it being in the middle of winter. I guess Gilbird was curious to because when I went to the door to leave he he decided to follow me and fly in circles around my head.

When I got to the bottom of the stairs, I unchained my bike and took off. It didn't take long to reach my destination because my apartment is close to just about everything in my area. I guess I was lucky to have an apartment like that.

The weather was really terrible. It was freezing cold and it was windy. I made sure to be fast to avoid getting frost bite. I put Gilbird in one of my pockets inside my jacket so he wouldn't freeze. I can only imagine how cold it must be to only have feathers to keep you warm.

Traffic was really bad, I'm talking 20 cars waiting at a stop light bad. So I had to go on the sidewalk. It was annoying to have to swerve my bike every time there was someone walking on the sidewalk. After a few minutes of dodging traffic, I made it to the Internet cafe.

I opened the door fast eager to get out of the wind. I immediately began to dethaw as I walked in. I closed the door behind me and Gilbird escaped my jacket pocket. I sat down in front of a computer far from the door (so I wouldn't get cold whenever people went in and out) and started to use the Internet. I went on one of the best search engine sites. .

At first i wondered what to look up, if I'm not specific enough then I'll get nothing useful. Then I remembered that Matthew told me his full name. So I searched "Is Matthew Williams Canada?" Surprisingly, a lot of things came up. 78,400 results. I scrolled down the list until one of the results caught my eye. It was titled "Where Are They Now?" I looked at the small amount of info that was offered without clicking, which was much, so I clicked the link. It lead to an article that said:

At the latest World Summit meeting, none of the countries showed up. Not even members of the G8 were there. As of November 30th, all but one of the countries have been proclaimed missing.

Witnesses claim they saw a country go into the World Summit building. He was originally thought to be America but was later proven to be Canada.

The best detectives around the world have been hired to find the countries and the cause of their disappearance.

I kept reading the article, but it didn't give much more important info. It just kept elaborating on the main topic and didn't give me any information that was worth reading. A lot was being repeated and the only new facts that were given didn't matter or tell much about anything. I checked other websites to see if this one was just a fake, and there actually were lots of sites that had the same material. In fact, it was on every website I went on as if it was headline news. I guess it was in most people's opinions

I found so much on this topic. I found newspaper articles, short descriptions of the nations, places to contact if I had information, a list of detectives on the case with their past achievements, places where countries might be, a web comic, a manga series, and an anime. You name it, I probably found it somewhere in my research.

So Matthew, I mean Canada had been telling the truth. It wasn't a joke, or if it was, it was pretty damn elaborate. There are personifications of countries. And they are missing. Now that I think about it, didn't Canada say something about no one being at the World Summit? And he asked if I knew where they were. Then it clicked. If that part of what he said was true, "Does that mean I'm Prussia?" I rhetorically asked out loud. Gilbird chirped as if to give an answer. I quickly went to Google Images and Googled Prussia to see if any pictures of me came up. And they did. Hundreds of pictures of me appeared on my monitor. Most were of me and baby chicks. Some were of just me, and others were of me and others.

I guess that proves it. I AM a country. Prussia none the less. There were just to many pictures for it to be photo shopped. No one would go through that much trouble just to trick me unless they had a _lot_ of free time. And it would be pretty unawesome if someone was just tricking me. But I could tell that it wasn't just a trick. It wasn't just that I was in the pictures, but the other people in them were familiar.

In one picture, there were three people with me. A blond guy with blue eyes wearing a military uniform was to my right. He had a very stern look on his face and was very stiff, he looked German to me. To his right was a red head with his eyes shut and a random curl sticking out of his hair. He looked Italian and was holding a white flag in one of his hands. He looked as carefree as the German was next to the Italian was a Japanese man dressed in white with an unreadable expression on his face. I couldn't tell what mood he was in at all. He had black hair and the same color eyes. And was that... A SWORD ON HIS BELT?!

All of the people in the picture were of different nationalities. A Prussian (me), a German, an Italian, and a Japanese. It made me wonder if all the other people in the pictures were countries as well.

I looked at another picture. This one was of 3 people. Me, a french guy, and a Spaniard. All of us were at a bar drinking together. The french guy had blue eyes, and longish blond hair that looked kind of girly. He had a bit of stubble on his chin. He wore a blue cape and was drinking a glass of red wine. The frenchy looked like a lady killer. The Spanish guy had messy brown hair and green eyes. He looked like a carefree idiot, and had a goofy smile on his face.

I scrolled down the page and saw tons of other pictures with varying people that seemed familiar. Some had a girl with long brown hair and some had a weird Austrian guy. I swear if I hadn't gotten bored looking at the pictures, I would have been stuck looking at the pictures forever because of how many there were. But as I said, although those pictures of me were awesome, I stopped looking through them at one point.

What can I say? I was still curios about the other countries' disappearances. According to the Internet they had gone missing about the same time I lost my memories. I got the feeling that their disappearance and my memory loss were connected. I mean what are the odds of them happening at the same time being a coincidence? Very slim.

So I went back to researching the missing countries. There were a lot of websites dedicated to it. People actually came up with lists of where each individual countries would be. For instance, America is most likely in one of the thousands of fast food restaurants around the world. The lists were trying to be useful, but they were to broad to be of any help. I continued looking through the data. I mostly skimmed it.

Then I came across an article about Matthew, I mean Canada. It was basically about how Canada was on his own search for the countries because he wanted results that the police and detectives weren't giving. I couldn't help but that think that was awesome of him to do. According to the info, there weren't any solid leads that the police could follow. So it was pretty bold of him to think he could do it himself.

Eventually, I couldn't find any info that I didn't already know, so I shut off the computer. "We found a lot didn't we Gilbird?" I said to the chick, who chirped to reply.

"I'm hungry, let's get something to eat," I told my winged friend.

When I got outside, it was 10 degrees warmer than it had been on my way to the Internet cafe. Gilbird didn't have to go into my jacket this time so he took his normal spot on top of my head. I was about to get on my bike, when I saw something in the crowd. A flash of light brown hair and a green sweatshirt. Was that Matthew? I got on my bike and pedalled through the crowd. "Matthew!" I called out. The person who I assumed to be Canada turned around.

"Prussia?" He asked with a shocked look on his face. I had been right. It was him. "I mean Gilbert! What are you doing here?"

"Prussia's fine," I told him.

"So you believe me?" Canada asked. I nodded in response.

His face lite up like a child's on Christmas morning. "Does this mean that you remembered?" He quietly asked me.

"No I didn't remember anything," I answered, "But I did some research and found proof that what you said was true and more."

"More?" Matthew raised an eyebrow at this.

"Yeah, I found out that all the other countries are missing. And that they went missing around the same time I lost my memories. And..."

"And?"

"You're trying to find all the other countries," I said, "Even though there aren't any leads."

"Yeah, someone has to do it and those detectives aren't making any progress." Matthew said, "If things stay the way they are, we might never find them."

"That's over dramatic don't you think Birdie? It's been what? 6 weeks? Obviously it's going to take longer than that. Even _I_ would have a hard time finding them if there wasn't even a clue. And I'm awesome so that's really saying something." I countered. What was with his glum attitude? It was really annoying to listen to, like he had already given up. Even though it had barely started. That was unawesome. Show some confidence dammit! "If you're really that worried about it Birdie, then I'll help out."

"Really?" Canada asked quietly. His face looked surprised. I could tell from the wonder in his eyes. "So you'll help?" As I nodded to confirm I would, his expression changed. "I don't think you'll be that much help without your memories." That hit me hard, like a punch in the gut. Insulting the guy who decided to help you? That's just cold! I'm not useless! I'm awesome! I was about to voice that fact when Matthew continued, "Before we do anything, I think we should get your memories back. It could really help."

"And what do you suggest I do?" I asked. I wasn't shoving all the responsibility on him. But since he suggested it, Matthew should have at least some idea of how to jog my memory. I've been trying to do it by myself for a while now, and not succeeded. With help I could make some progress. Maybe a breakthrough or two. After all, there is nothing I can't do.

"I don't have any ideas right now. But if you give me some time, I could think of something." Canada replied. I must have gotten used to his soft and hard to hear voice. I was upset though, by what his voice said. I had just been building my hope up, just to have it crash back down. I guess I probably shouldn't have expected so much of him. Heck, _I_ don't have any idea either.

While I was thinking about this, Matthew looked down at his watch. "Maple! I'm late!" Late for what?! What could he possibly be late for that was more important than me? "I got a meeting with my boss, I was supposed to already be there by now." His nearly soundless voice filled with worry. "I gotta get going."

"Hey!" I said stopping him form leaving immediately. "We gotta have a way to contact each other. Montreal's a big place. I doubt we'll bump into each other again."

"That's right," Matthew said slightly embarrassed, his cheeks turning a pale pink.

I took a small slip of paper out of my pocket. "Got a pen?" I asked him. The Canadian nodded. Then he reached into his pocket and took out a ballpoint. I took it and quickly scribbled my apartment's address and my apartment number on the paper. I handed him back his pen along with the piece of paper. "Here's my address. Stop by when your meeting with your boss is done. Remember to take the stairs instead of the elevator, now get out of here." Matthew nodded taking the paper and went off on his merry way.

Meanwhile, I went back home and made myself some lunch.

* * *

An hour or so later I heard something rapping on my door. I got up from my couch and went to answer the door, wondering why whoever it was was in such a hurry. I opened the door to see a very disoriented Canada in the hallway. His hair was messed up and his eyes had fear in them. And he was huffing for breath as if he had just been running. "Prussia, can I come in?" As soon as I told him that he could, Matthew quickly stepped into the apartment and closed the door behind him.

"Matthew, what's gotten into you?" I asked him as he locked the door.

"I'm not completley sure. I was in the elevator and someone started a fight with me." Canada said, "I-I'm not even sure why."

Then it clicked. "Yeah, there's bad problem with that around here. Why do you think I told you to take the stairs instead?" I told him, "I almost got into a fight on my first day here cause I was standing to close to them in the elevator. People around here are weird."

"No kidding," Canada said, his breathing was starting to even out. Then he sat on my couch.

"So got any ideas on how to jog my memory?" I asked him.

"Yes, I came up with it a little while ago." Canada said. "You have a diary that you've been writing since you were little. If reading that doesn't jog your memory, then I don't know what will."

"A diary?" I asked, "I have a diary?"

"Yeah, you told me about it one time. Apparently you've been writing it since time began." Matthew said, "You've written everything that's ever happened to you in it. I think it even dates back to when you worked for Hungary. It should jog your memories."

"And then I can remember how I lost them." I added.

"Huh?" Canada asked, "Didn't you loose them in a car crash?"

"No I only told you what the doctor said, I doubt it was the case. I mean all the countries going missing at the same time I lost my memories, there's no way in hell that's a coincidence. I bet all of the other countries lost their memories too." I explained, "After all, I'm one of the missing countries too, so I think it's safe to say that they might be in the same situation as me. Don't you think? And I think that whatever caused this was planned out. Someone did this to us and I want to know who!" I had actually been thinking about this (while drinking beer) the whole time I was waiting for Matthew to get there. I think it makes perfect sense. I might not have any memory, but I'm not an idiot. It didn't take me long to come up with the idea. And the more I had thought about it, the more sense it made.

"So you think your memory loss was planned out?" Matthew asked.

"Of course! Did you really think I would loose all my memories just by drunk driving?!" I asked. It's a completely stupid way to get amnesia. Drunk driving. It makes me sound like some unawesome idiot who can't hold his alcohol. I'll admit I was hoping it was set up as well, that way my pride could remain intact.

"And you think all the other countries are in the same condition as you? That they're all wandering around scattered around the world with no clue who they are?" Matthew asked. When he said it like that, it sounded unbelievable. "Somehow, that sounds about right."

"You think so?" I asked, "Then this search just got harder."

The Canadian looked confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"We not only have to find them, but we have to jog their memories too." I explained. "Good thing I'm helping cause there's no way you'd be able to do this without the help of my awesomeness." I added flashing a cocky grin his way. Matthew's cheeks turned pink. Was that a blush? "What is it?" I asked him.

"N-Nothing!" He stuttered turning redder.

"Okay, so you said something about me having a diary?" I asked him changing the subject.

"Yeah," Canada confirmed, "You have a diary, it's at least 100 volumes. It's very long and you keep in somewhere in Germany's house I think."

"Why would I keep my diary in someone else's house?" I asked.

"Because you live there," Matthew said, "Ever since the wall between East and West Germany got torn down you've been living at Germany's house." Well I guess that answers one question. Although Prussia's not on the map, I still exist because it's part of Germany. Never would have guessed that, but it did make sense. Cause Prussia at one time was just East Germany.

On another note, I guess I won't be going to work tomorrow. Because I have to go to Germany's house to get the diary and I'm positive that it's not just down the street. "I guess we'll have to get going there soon." I told him.

"I can get us a flight." Canada said. And in 2 hours time, we were in Germany, standing outside of Germany's house. Even though I hadn't gone in yet, I could tell I had been to the house before. That'd make sense considering I lived there. The door was surprisingly unlocked. Almost as if Germany had thought he wouldn't be gone very long, even though that wasn't the case. I opened the door and carefully studied my surroundings. The door lead to the kitchen. You would think a kitchen would be messy right? Wrong. The first thing I noticed was that it was clean. The house was completely spotless like I would imagine a soldier's house to look like. Was this Germany guy a clean freak or something? I left the kitchen and went through the others rooms. They were all as clean as the first, it not more so.

It didn't take long to find the door to the basement. It was the only place in the house I hadn't looked in so my diary had to be in there somewhere. I walked down the stairs into the basement and couldn't see a thing. It was pitch black down there, so I felt around the wall for a light switch. After a moment or two I found one and flipped it. The light flickered on and I was finally able to get a good look at the place.

Unlike the rest of the house, the room was dirty, not unlike my were empty beer bottles scattered around, a bed that looked like it had never been made, and some dirty magazines on the ground. There was no doubt in my mind that it was the room I had been staying in. But where was my diary? The room was messy, but not messy enough to keep a diary out of sight.

I looked to the side and saw a door. Another room! In the basement? I walked through the mess trying not to trip over anything. When I opened the door, I saw that it lead to a small room... FULL OF BOOKSHELVES! There were tons of books! Hundreds, maybe thousands! I looked at the books' spines and saw that they all said the same thing. "The Great Prussia's Diary" and they all had different volume numbers. Saying that it was a big diary was an understatement. I had to read that!? It took me a little while, but I found the first volume.

Time to get my memories back. I looked down at the first page and began to read.

**Sorry about the cliffy! If I hadn't put it in I wouldn't be able to stop writing! This chapter had mostly plot and a PruCan moment if you squint, sorry about that. By the way, I am taking requests for characters to put int his story. I have plans for Italy, Germany, the Nordics, Romano, Japan, Switzerland, and Spain. So who else do you want to see? Please tell me. Ciao~**


	4. Chapter 4 Memories

**SORRY ABOUT THE LATENESS! I had a lot of homework this week. And I'd like to give a shout out to my new beta reader XStrawberryDuckFeathersX ,she's been doing a great job so far and I am very thankful for it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Everything about the first volume of my diary looked familiar. I remembered when I wrote this entry. The memory came back as if it had never been missing. I wrote the entry when I was working for Hungary. He kept ordering me around, and whenever I did what he said only awesomer he'd yell at me for some reason.

The memories of that came back to me easily. I remembered how fun those times were. I was such a cute kid! But it was only the memories of my time with Hungary that came back to me while reading that one. After I regained all my memories from that time, I closed the volume and skipped the next few volumes, so that I could go to a different section of my life.

The next volume I picked up had entries about my little brother, Holy Roman Empire's death. Although what I had written wasn't very specific, I could see the images in my head. I remembered finding my younger brother's corpse in the middle of the battle field. And I recalled who'd done it, France. I remembered finding my other little brother too. The one that was identical to Holy Roman Empire, and would one day grow up into the stiff person from the picture, Germany. Or as I call him, West. I remembered raising West and him growing up to be a strong country.

I didn't need to look into my awesome diary anymore. The memories just kept coming from where they had been buried. It was like some wall in my mind keeping me from my memories had broken down, and all of my recollections were coming back to my mind all at once. I had the same headache I had before, but I gritted my teeth and bore with it. Pain is a small price to pay for regaining my life and all that I had forgotten.

I remembered going to war against Austria with the help of Spain and France. I remembered the pansy look on his face as we invaded. And I remembered retreat- no, _letting them off the hook_, after Hungary came into the fight. I wasn't scared or anything. I just didn't feel like finishing the battle at the time.

I remembered how West met Italy. (He was in a tomato box right?) And how the Axis Powers got formed. Italy and Japan were the other embers of the group. The picture of us that I had seen was an Axis group picture that I had snuck my way into.

I remembered how Canada introduced me to maple syrup and how awesome it is. Especially when it's the real stuff.

It didn't take long for me to regain all of my memories. That is, except one. I couldn't remember how I lost my memories. I remembered going to the World Conference Meeting. And that Canada hadn't gotten there yet. He was late. All of the other countries were there, but none of them other than me noticed the Canadian's absence. I had wondered where he was. The door to the room opened, and I had thought that Canada finally had gotten there. (But I doubt that was the case.) Then nothing. The next thing I remembered was waking up in the hospital with no clue who I was.

That's so messed up! The one memory I really wanted didn't come back! Great now how will I find out who caused my amnesia?! So not awesome! "Verdammt!" Why'd _that_ have to be the one hole in my memory?! That put a damper on my mood.

* * *

In the six months after Prussia got his memories back, he and Canada started their search for the other nations, using the World Conference building as their base. Whenever one of them found a possibility of finding a nation, one would contact the other and they would meet there. These things were too important to be talked about on the phone. It was quite an efficient way of doing things.

In that time, the duo found two personifications. Both were in Italy, but different parts. One was found in South Italy and the other was found in North Italy, to be precise, Rome.

The first unmindful nation the two found was Kiku Honda (Japan). Prussia found Japan in Rome taking pictures of everything in sight. Prussia was able to talk to him and fill him in on the situation. The Japanese man was reluctant to believe him at first. But when Prussia showed him a couple of pictures he was able to convince Japan. The island nation regained his memories by seeing the World Conference room. He works in charge of their intelligence.

They found another country two months later. Lovino Vargas (Romano/ Southern Italy). Canada had found the tomato-lover at a super market, in the produce section. The Italian had been loading his shopping basket with his favorite red fruit when Canada saw him. After Canada told him everything, Lovino cussed in his face and stormed out of the store muttering about how Matthew was almost as annoying as Germans. He never was convinced until he regained his memories. He got them back after taking a short trip to Spain. (The place, not the person, sadly.) In the group one of his many goals, although he will never admit it out loud, is to find Antonio. He also wants to find his little brother Feliciano (Northern Italy).

Although both of those two had regained their memories they had the same problem as Prussia. They could not recall how they lost their memories. Their memories cut off at different parts, but all within 5 minutes of the door to the Conference room opening. Hinting that whoever had came in through that door had to be the culprit.

The group of four had just called a meeting in the World Conference room. Which meant one thing. One of them had a lead about the lost nations.

Japan had just gotten off the elevator and was heading to the conference room. Although nobody would be able to tell from his face, he was very eager to tell the others about his discovery. When he entered the room, he found that it was empty. Which was no surprise considering that Kiku had come early. Japan sat down in his normal seat and waited for the others to arrive. He couldn't help but reminisce about the old meetings that they used to have in there, before all of this happened. Like the time when America proposed the idea to genetically engineer a giant hero to protect the planet from global warming. Or how Britain and France had always argued about things. And how Greece never stayed awake for one meeting. When would meetings proceed like they used to? Japan looked forward to that day.

Japan didn't notice that Canada had arrived in the room while he had been thinking. But it wasn't his spacing out that was at fault for that, Canada hadn't even tried to make himself known. The only one that noticed him was his polar bear that he brought with him. "Who are you?" It asked the blond.

"I'm Canada, your owner," Matthew said sounding upset for not being recognized.

Romano was the next to arrive. "So what is this meeting about bastard? It better not be a dead end like last time." He asked as he took his seat.

"We should wait for Pussia-san to arrive before I explain it." Japan told him. "And I don't think that this one is a dead end." So the three of them waited for Prussia to come in. Seconds passed by turning into minutes which soon became an hour. Romano was getting inpatient. Didn't that bastard realize they were all waiting on him?! If you're going to come at all it should at least be on time!

"Where the hell is that damn bastard?! He's holding up the meeting!" He really wanted to know what Japan had to say. Maybe he had found they tomato bastard or his idiot brother. "Just tell us already!" Romano snapped.

Japan was about to reply when the door to the Conference room opened. "The awesome me has arrived!" Prussia said as he walked in. "Your lives just got awesomer." He sat down in a random seat and asked, "So what's up Japan?"

The Asian answered with another question. "Did any of you see the news yesterday?"

"The awesome me had better things to do." Prussia said, "What about the news?"

Japan sighed. He would have to explain all of it. "There was a segment on a wonder child who won 3 science awards in the past 7 months."

"What does that have to do with us?" Romano scoffed as he rolled his eyes. Why should they care about some wonder child? It's not like he knows where the others are. So why bother with it?

"I think he's Finland," Japan bluntly stated.

"One of the Nordic countries?" Canada asked.

Japan nodded, "Hai. When I saw the picture on the news I recognized him. But I am not sure because I have only seen him once or twice during the World meetings." Kiku seemed to not be completely sure of himself, but his expressions can be hard to read. "According to the news, he just showed up out of nowhere 8 months ago. And he has been showing his intelligence nonstop since then." Although it hadn't sounded convincing at first, the last fact seemed like proof. 8 months ago. That was the same time that all the nations had gone missing except for Canada. It wasn't a coincidence that he had shown up then. "He doesn't go by his human name, Tino Väinämöinen, but not all of us knew our humans names when we had amnesia." He glanced at Prussia. "So it is a good chance that it's him."

"Then let's go see him!" Romano said, "How are we supposed to know if we don't check?!" He had a very good point. All of this guess work could be avoided in one trip.

"When do you want to leave?" Japan asked.

"Right now! The sooner the better!" Prussia said. He might be a drunkard, but when it comes to investigating leads he works really hard. Gilbert was making good of his promise to Matthew and dropped everything when there was a chance of finding one of their companions, or enemies depending on which country it was. He never explained why to Romano and Japan though. Maybe he thought he was too awesome to talk about things as "unawesome" as a promise.

"Alright," Canada said. "Let's leave right now."

**Sorry for the shortness. My beta reader said it'd be better if the chapters were shorter so their not as intimidating. The next chapter will be up in 3 days at most. I have it written out and I just need to type it. What do you guys think about the time skip? Was it to soon to do that? And I changed it to third person because it was supposed to be third person from the beginning but I changed it so you could understand the situation better. I put in Finland being smart cause I did some research and Finland has the best education in the world. Ciao~**


	5. Chapter 5 Nordics

**Sorry for the lateness. I said I'd have it up yesterday, but since someone said that they liked the long chapters, and I got a half hour of yelling from my sister, I added more to it. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaze Himaruya **

Canada booked the four of them a plane flight that would get them to Finland in about two hours. On the flight Japan finished debriefing them, and went more into detail. According to Japan, Tino went by the name Toivo Vainamoinen, so he had the same last name but couldn't remember his first. And Japan specified where in Finland "Toivo" was. After all, you can't find a person if you just have the country. He was living in an apartment in Helsinki, the capital. There was a lot more information that was told but none of the nations remembered the facts because they were irrelevant to their search. So I will not repeat it to you. But the more and more they listened to Japan's debriefing, the more the nations agreed that Toivo was Finland.

When they got off the plane the countries split up into groups of two. That way they could cover more ground. Prussia went with Canada and Japan went with Romano. After the group separated into pairs and headed on their separate ways, Canada asked Prussia, "Where do you want to look first?"

"His apartment," Prussia said, "There's more of a chance that he'll be there." The two of them changed direction towards where the apartment was located. And if you were judging by the sun, it was south west. After about a half hour of walking, a very tall apartment building came into sight. The building was made of bricks and looked to be about 20 stories from the ground. It was the same address as Toivo's, so it had to be the place. "What floor did Japan say he lived on again?"

"Th-The 12th floor." Canada stuttered, he was shivering from the cold.

When Prussia noticed that, he asked, "Are you cold?" It _was_ Finland, which is pretty close to the North Pole. Heck, part of the North Pole's in Finland. Winter might be over, but Spring isn't warm at first. Matthew nodded while shivering, he should have worn more than just a hoodie. "Since I'm so awesome, I don't need my jacket. Why don't you wear it Birdie?" Gilbert asked as he slipped his jacket off. "Why is your face getting red? Are you sick?" He asked.

"N-No, I'm not getting sick!" Matthew stammered, "Y-You c-can k-keep your jacket." The thought of wearing Prussia's jacket made Canada nervous. Didn't guys always give their girlfriends their jackets when they're cold? Canada was NOT a girl, or Prussia's lover. But the prospect still made him blush a little.

He held his polar bear closer. "Kumakichi's warm. I don't need a jacket." Matthew said while trying to refrain from stuttering and shivering. He was trying to be convincing. Of course Canada really was cold. And he actually would enjoy having a jacket. But was embarrassed by the idea of taking Prussia's.

"Are you sure?" Prussia said holding out his jacket. "It would be unawesome to get sick."

"W-We're going into the building anyways," Matthew said. "I'm pretty sure the heat'll be on."

Prussia shrugged, "Suit yourself." He walked in through the front door and was sure to hold the door open for Canada. The first thing Canada noticed when he entered was that the heat was on. And it was really warm. He wouldn't need the jacket now. His polar bear Kumajuju-? wriggled out of his grasp, probably getting to hot to stay against his owner's body heat.

The lobby of the building was huge. The ceiling was at least 6 feet above Canada's head, and the perimeter was very large. But it was mostly empty except for the manager desk, over to the left, fairly close to the wall. There was a brownish-tanish rug on the floor. The elevator was on the other side of the room next to the stairwell. The wall was painted a bright red, and the paint was starting to chip. But it wasn't too bad. Though it would need to be repainted soon if it got worse. There was a man sitting behind the manager's desk. He had greasy blond hair and a 5 o'clock shadow. He looked like the type of person who didn't take care of himself very well. "What's your business here?" The man asked with a gruff voice, "You look like trouble makers."

"We're just here to see a friend. " Canada said before Prussia could say something provocative.

"Who?" The manager asked.

"Fin- I mean Toivo Vainamoinen." Canada caught himself. This guy wouldn't know who he meant if he had said Finland. The guy only knew him by his fake name. And it wasn't even confirmed yet that it was Finland.

"He's in room 12B." The manager said. But that fact was rendered irrelevant when a small Finnish boy came walking down the staircase. He had the signature Nordic blond hair, which was cut short. His eyes were violet, like Finland's, but they lacked a spark to them that Finland's had. He wore a white barre and was holding some envelopes, as if he was going through his mail. But why was he so glum? It was safe to assume that the boy was Finland, but he seemed... different. A lot sadder, like there was something missing from is life.

Prussia, Romano, and Japan had seemed a little different due to their amnesia, but their demeanor's hadn't changed. Romano had still been grouchy and addicted to tomatoes. Japan had still been emotionally stifled and easily influenced. Prussia had still been awesome. So why wasn't Finland cheerful? Finland was one of the most cheerful and happy nations around, second only to Italy. So it didn't make sense.

"Wasn't Finland always hanging around with Sweden?" Canada wondered. "He always seemed happy with him too." Canada always used to sit quietly at the back of the room during the world conference meetings. So he tended to notice things about the other countries. "If Sweden was gone, that'd leave Finland seriously depressed. Even though he doesn't know who Sweden is, he still misses him." Canada decided in his head.

When the Fin made it down the stairs, Prussia was the first to speak up. "Vainamoinen! We got business with you!" Vainamoinen looked up from his mail. And when he saw Prussia, he looked scared.

"Who are you? I've never seen you before. How could we have business?" The question mark above his head was almost visible.

"You might not remember it, but we have met. The awesome I am the Great Prussia, and this is Birdie." Gilbert said with a grin. Matthew elbowed Prussia in the gut. "My name's not Birdie!"

"But Birdie's an awesomer name!" Prussia countered.

Canada shot Prussia a death glare, then he turned to face Toivo. "I'm Canada."

"Canada and Prussia? Those names don't ring a bell." The Fin said. He looked a little embarrassed. He put a hand behind his head, looking and feeling very awkward in the situation. "Sorry... Can I ask you something? How long have we known each other exactly?" He asked without waiting for them to answer his first question. He just had to ask. The two of them didn't seem familiar, but there was a very high chance that he knew they had known him _then_ it would make sense. But there was no guarantee. And if they had... they might know who...

Canada and Prussia looked at each other, both wondering the same thing. How much should they tell him? He would dismiss them immediately if they told him the whole truth. Prussia had been a perfect example of that. Maybe they could stretch the truth? Or be vague. That'd work. Prussia was the first one to speak up and give an answer. "It feels like it's been centuries. Kesesese." He said laughing at his own joke. It _had_ been centuries. They just never talked with him. But they'd known of him for that long.

Finland laughed even though he didn't get the joke. "So a while? Like more than 8 months?" He asked trying to get a strait answer. The Fin was being persistent.

"Yeah, a lot longer than that." Prussia said jokingly. "But we've never had a face to face conversation. I'm pretty sure you've heard of the awesome me at one point. You just don't remember it, although it's hard to forget someone as awesome as me."

"Yeah, you seem very... memorable." Toivo said. "So what business do you have with me? I don't mean to seem rude, but why'd you come here? Did you need help with something? Or did you-"

"Slow down! Even the awesome me can't understand you when you talk that fast!" Prussia butted in, "The awesome me and Birdie don't need your help. It's the opposite. You unawesomely forgot your past right? We're here to help you regain those lost memories." That wording was probably the best. He didn't say anything that revealed to much, and at the same time he told the truth.

"What?!" The Fin asked, "You're here to help me get _my_ memories back? But why? From what you said we didn't know each other very well. Why would you do something like that?"

"Because I'm awesome." Prussia said with a smirk.

"I have another question, if you know me, then do you know who Su-san is?" Finland asked with hope in his eyes.

"Su-san? What is that a nickname?" Matthew asked, "Can you tell us the person's real name?" Sure Canada knew Finland liked to hang out with Sweden, but how was he supposed to know what Finland's nickname for him was? He was only human- I mean a country.

"I don't know his real name," Finland admitted. "I only remember 'Su-san'." That made things more difficult. But then again "Su-san" was obviously not Romano or Japan so they wouldn't have been able to help out anyways. They could start searching for "Su-san" but they'd need an actual name! If they did pursue it, they wouldn't get very far.

"Sorry, we can't help you with just that," Canada mumbled.

"What?" Finland asked, "I couldn't hear what you said."

"He said that not even we can find the guy with just a nickname." Prussia said. Finland looked down as he heard that. He was disappointed. Curiosity was eating at him. He wanted to know who Su-san was. If he got his memories back, he could remember who Su-san was. Then he wouldn't have to rely on those two to find him. Something told Finland that Su-san was a very important person to him.

Either way, he would still need the duo's help. "Okay, so what do we do first to get my memories back?"

* * *

"Hm, we're almost out of bread, so I should probably pick up more of that." The blonde muttered trying to remember what he and his little brother needed. He grabbed a loaf of bread off the shelf and put it in his shopping basket. "Emil said that he wanted me to pick up some more licorice for him, and I think we're running low on milk." The boy continued going down the isle. "And we could probably use some more eggs." The Norwegian decided. Without realizing it, the boy walked into the liquor section. When he finally looked up and saw where he was, he spotted _him_.

He was a Dane with wild blond hair that looked out of control. He had blue eyes, and a smile on his face as he grabbed a six pack of beer out of the freezer. Although he didn't know why, the Norwegian froze at the sight of him. He had the urge to run away from the guy as fast as he could before the guy noticed him. But before he could, the Dane looked up and saw the Norwegian. His face light up. "Norge!" The Dane said with a smile that was bigger than before. (If that was possible.) "Norge" didn't hesitate this time and bolted. He wanted to get away from this guy at all costs, even though he didn't understand why. He turned and went down a different isle. "Wait Norge!" The Dane shouted and chased after him.

The Norwegian ran to a different section of the store and almost dropped his basket along the way. After running for a few minutes, and trying to use the isles as a maze to lose the Dane, he stopped to catch his breath. He was convinced that he lost the Dane. But just to be sure, "Norge" looked over his shoulder to see if the Dane had followed. And the Norwegian did not like what he saw. To be blunt, the Dane was right there. And he still had that goofy grin on his face. "There you are Norgy! What a coincidence that we ran into each other here!"

Ran into each other? More like the guy ran after him. It had only been a few minutes and the Dane already annoyed the hell out of "Norge". But that shouldn't be enough to make him run. The Norwegian wondered, "Why did I run away from him again? I don't think I've seen him before. Although he does look familiar, but not in the good way." "Who are you?" "Norge" asked him.

"What?! Don't tell me that you ran away without knowing who I am?! It's me Denmark!" The Dane said seeming shocked.

"I've never seen you before in my life." The Norwegian said "And you can't be Denmark, that's a country."

"Oh, I see, you lost your memories too!" Denmark said. "Don't worry, they'll come back Norge!" He gave "Norge" a good ol' pat on that back.

Norway's expression was unreadable. Though an educated guess could be that he was annoyed. This was going to be a long day.

Norway decided to ignore the oddball Dane. He continued on his shopping trying to pretend that Denmark was not following him. It was pretty hard considering how annoying the guy was. His memories slowly came back to him as Denmark followed him not shutting his mouth for a second. Norway had known this guy since childhood right? And back then he wasn't any less annoying. The two of them were countries, Nordic ones. And Denmark was a drunkard who loves beer. Which is probably why they ran into each other in the liquor section. And Norway... had a troll, and could use Norwegian magic. And he had a little brother, Emil. That he already knew, considering that little brother asked him to buy licorice. But then he remembered that his little brother was the personification of Iceland. The memories came back easily. He especially remembered that horrid nickname Denmark gave him, "Norge". And much to Norway's dismay, that nickname stuck. Even the other Nordics called him that sometimes. Just how did he forget this all again? Of course he'd forget _that_ of all things.

"You left your hairclip!" Denmark said.

"Huh, hairclip?" Norway asked. His hand immediately went up to touch his hair where his cross clip normally was. It wasn't there. Norway's hand moved to a different part of his head to see if it had moved. It wasn't there either. The clip wasn't in his hair at all. Where was it?! Then Norway spotted it in Denmark's hand.

"You left this behind in the last World Conference!" Denmark said, "So I took it and held it for you!"

"World Conference?" Norway asked. The last thing he remembered was he was on his way to the meeting. He didn't remember what happened when he got there odd. He was walking up the stairs.. the nothing. He should be able to remember that. Why couldn't he? It was like those memories were blocked off. How could that be possible? Memories shouldn't be blocked unless they were traumatic. Sure meetings are bad, but not _that_ bad. Definitely not traumatic! So what was the deal?

"I left it at the world meeting?" Norway asked. Why would he leave it behind? He always wore it!

"Yeah so I decided to hold onto it until I saw you again! Took longer than I thought!" Denmark said.

"Uh... thanks." Norway said with a slight grimace. To himself he thought, "Great, now I'm in debt to _Denmark_ of all people."

**Not as long as the normal chapters I know. But at least it wasn't as short as the last one. :D I had to add in Denmark and Norway. I added in Finland so I thought it was only fair to put more Nordics in. And since I wasn't able to portray it well, I'll explain something. Denmark didn't have his memories until he saw Norway. He had the clip but forgot why. Also I'd like to thank vc103221 for helping me get Denmark and Norway's characters right. Danke!**


	6. Chapter 6 Loose Ends

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. i put it up early to make up for the last one's lateness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia. (Sadly)**

Denmark ended up following Norway home. The Norwegian was unnerved by this. Now Denmark knew where he lived! It was one of those rent to own houses in a suburb. Norway lived there with Iceland. The two of them had been together since the world meeting. It was probably luck that they weren't split up. Most of the nations ended up in different places, so it was odd that they two managed to stay together the whole time.

Norway unlocked the door and walked in. Denmark followed. (Shocker!) The Norwegian set the grocery bag down on the table. Then he began to put the food items away. He put the milk and eggs in a small white fridge that only went about a meter off the ground. When he put the food in, the fridge looked semi-bare. Like it wasn't completely empty but it wasn't exactly full either. Then he put the rest of the food in their assorted cabinets.

The kitchen was small, but that didn't matter because they didn't keep much in it. Only a sink, a dishwasher, five cabinets, and a fridge. The table was in the dining room right next to the kitchen. Though there was no wall or door separating the rooms, the difference between them was distinct. The walls in each room were a different color. In the kitchen, the walls were an ocean blue, while int he dining room they were a pale yellow. A wood hallway with no wallpaper or paint came off of the dining room, and to the left was the door that led to the basement, and then the entrance to the parlor. There wasn't much furniture in the dining room. Just some chairs to go with the table. There were no chandeliers, or table cloths, or anything fancy. The two rooms were very humble, like the rest of the house.

A boy walked into the dining room from the parlor. He had blue eyes, short silvery hair, and a puffin on his head. "Lukas did you get any licorice?" The boy asked Norway.

"Yes I got some." Norway said as he got a bad of licorice out of the grocery bag, and held it up for his little brother to see.

"Can I have some?" The boy asked.

"Only if you call me big brother," Norway said.

"Can you call me that too?!" Denmark asked with a grin on his face.

Iceland got a weird sense of deja vu form this. It was just like the time he got that DNA test! Emil let out a sigh. "No, can I just have the licorice?" He asked his brother as he reached to take them out of Norway's hand.

Norway moved the licorice out of Emil's reach. "Not until you call me big brother." He told him.

"I don't want it _that_ badly," Emil said giving up. "And why's Denmark here?"

"Cause I ran into Norge at the market!" Denmark explained.

"What?! Emil knows who Denmark is?! How is that possible?! Didn't he have amnesia? Don't tell me he remembered the whole time!" Norway thought, "Why didn't he bother to tell me?" Out loud Norway asked, "So you have your memory?"

"I've had it almost the whole time," Iceland admitted. He took his chance and grabbed the licorice while his brother was distracted. He opened it and popped one in his mouth. "Mr. Puffin filled me in. It didn't take me long to remember." He looked kind of bored as he explained.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Norway asked him.

"You would have thought I was making it up." Iceland told him, "So I stayed quiet."

Norway looked down in disappointment, and then he noticed that he didn't have the licorice any more. At first he didn't know where it had went, but then he saw it in Iceland's possession. It was an understatement to say that Norway was upset by this. Norway really wanted Iceland to admit he was his brother. Iceland never called him big brother unless he was threatened. Now Norway didn't have any leverage.

Wait! Where was Denmark? It wasn't like him to be quiet this long. Norway panned the room to see what Denmark was doing. He was looking through the fridge.

"Do you have any beer here?!" Denmark asked. "I forgot to buy some at the market!" He moved the milk to see if there was anything behind it. And much to his disnmay, there wasn't even a single drop of alcohol in there. Norway and Iceland weren't very heavy drinkers when it came to alcohol. But coffee was another story. If you looked in the cabinet, you'd find at least 3 bags of coffee beans. The two never had enough coffee, the complete opposite of how much beer they had.

"We don't have any." Norway told him.

"What?!"

* * *

No one in the group knew Finland, very well or very much about him. So they had no idea how to jog his memory. It would have been better if there was a nordic in the group. Seeing Sweden would definitely jog something. But no one knew where he was, just like they didn't know where the rest of the countries are. No matter how much the four talked it over, none of them could figure out what they could do. They couldn't do anything like set up a trip to Spain like they had for Romano. It just wouldn't work. Finland was a mystery. It seemed impossible to get his memories back. Prussia didn't believe it though. He still thought that they could get Finland's memories back somehow. He said, "The awesome me can do it." But the other countries disagreed with the statement.

Japan was walking home when he thought of it. He had been thinking about the time Italy, Germany, and him had been stranded on the deserted island during WWII. Italy had made a Christmas tree out of twigs, then the Allies attacked them. But before anything bad could happen, Santa Claus appeared and gave them presents.

When Japan thought about it, Santa did look a lot like Finland, and he did have a Finnish accent. And wasn't Santa fabled to be immortal? Or at least live longer than humans, since he does his rounds every year? Kind of like a country. "That's it!" He had figured out how they could get back Finland's memories! Kiku ran home as fast as he could. He had to tell the others as soon as possible.

While he was running he didn't even stop to catch his breath. The only time he stopped before getting home was when he dropped his manga books that he had just bought. So he obviously had to pick them up. Other than that, he ran without breaks to his house.

It would have been easier to just look for a phone booth rather than run all the way home, but it didn't occur to him with all the excitement that overwhelmed him. It didn't take him more than a few minutes to get to his Japanese-style house. Japan quickly slid open the paper door and went inside. He set all his manga on the kitchen table and went to the nearest phone. He diled in seven digits and pressed the call button. He could hear the phone on the other line ringing. 1 ring. 2 rings. 3 rings. On the fourth ring somebody answered.

"Hallo? If this is West's boss again, he isn't here! He hasn't gotten back yet! It's the awesome me!"

What? He had been getting many phone calls for Germany-san? It did make sense considering he had moved back into Germany's basement. He had been eager to get away from his "unawesome" neighbors. "Prussian-san, it is Japan." Japan said into the phone with is normal monotone voice.

"Oh Japan! What did you call the awesome me about?" Prussia asked on the other end of the line. Kiku heard the sound of guzzling afterwards.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Japan asked Prussia trying to be considerate.

"Nein. The awesome me was just drinking some awesome German beer." Prussia assured him. "So what's up?"

"I am calling a world meeting tomorrow," Japan said, "I think I may have found a way to jog Finland's memory." He hadn't exactly found out a way to jog his memories yet, but he had found a lead and was sure to find a way to get him to remember by tomorrow. He only had to do a bit of research and he would have an idea before the world meeting.

"Really? That's awesome!" Prussia said. "I'll tell the others."

"Arigato. Ja mata." Japan said. The line on Prussia's side went dead, so Japan hung up the phone as well. "That saved me the time I would spend calling the others. Now I can get to work researching Santa Claus." He walked through the halls of his house until he found the door to the room where he kept his books. He slid open the paper door and walked over to the bookshelf. Did he have any books on Santa Claus? Or Finland? Japan carefully looked through the bookshelf, not overlooking a single title, and was sure to take out any book that had to do with Santa Claus or Finland.

Surprisingly, even though he isn't a christian. he had quite a few books mentioning the bearded toy giver. Not that many compared to how many books he had on other topics, but there was at least ten books, and a few newspaper articles.

One had the headline: "Christmas Around the World." Germany, Italy, and Japan had written that article a few years ago. They had interviewed a lot of countries about how people in their countries spent Christmas. Hadn't they included information about America, Switzerland, Russia, China, France, Finland's, and the members of the Axis's ways of spending Christmas? Wait, Finland? Perfect! Japan grabbed the article and immediately began to read it.

Great, the main part of the article was about Finland's Christmas. And it was on the front page so he wouldn't have to look for it. That's right! hey made Finland's the biggest article because Santa was rumored to live in the mountains between Finland and Russia. Perfect! he began to read through the front page. But after he read through a couple of paragraphs he knew where the article was heading. It was basically about how the Finnish go to the saunas with their family on Christmas. It had nothing to do with Santa Claus. "Oh well, it can't be helped." Japan thought. "This isn't supposed to be easy."

He grabbed the next thing in his pile of reference material. It was a children's book. Normally books like that aren't of any use, but with the topic being Santa, fiction was the best way to go, considering many people believe Santa to not be real. And since a lot of children believe in him, there are lot's of children's books about him. If Japan remembered correctly, England had given him the book. It was called "The Night Before Christmas."

It didn't take Japan very long to read through the children's story although it was in English. It was about how Santa visited a family on Christmas Eve. He used a sleigh pulled by eight reindeer, and wore a mostly red with bits of white outfit. It looked similar to the one Santa had been wearing when he saw him on the battle field. And he had been using a weird plane. It could have been a sleigh.

But according to the book, Santa was fat and had a white beard. Finland didn't have any of those traits. So Japan began to question the accuracy of the book he was reading.

So off to the next one he went. And the book had been poorly taken care of so he couldn't make out the title on it. But the cover had a picture of a sleigh being pulled by reindeer, so it must have something to do with Santa. Japan began to read through it, and found that it was a nonfiction about the different myths about Santa Claus. As he read through the book, he got a clearer picture of what kinds of things Santa was associated with.

Finland might be Santa. But that simple fact won't get his memories back. Which is why Japan was doing this research. To see what kinds of things would be familiar to Santa. After reading through that book, Japan ha a good idea of what he was going to tell the others. So he put the books back on their appropriate places on the shelf. And then Japan left the room and curled up on his futon. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep.

* * *

Tino was in a very pleasant mood that morning. Why you may ask? Because he woke up to his dog licking his face. He opened his eyes to see a scruffy white dog standing on his chest. And it was licking him on the chin. Tino's face was getting wet really fast. Tino couldn't help but smile waking up to that. His dog was just so cute! "I think that's enough Hanatamago!" He said barely refraining from bursting into laughter.

I bet you're probably wondering about the dog's name. Hanatamago is not a typical name for dogs. To tell you the truth, Tino didn't know why he named it that either. Tino just ended up calling the dog that. It seemed to fit her. The name meant Flower-Egg. Tino found her not to long after his first memory, and she looked familiar. The dog hadn't been that far away from him. And before he realized it, he was calling the dog Hanatamago. Like it was already the dog's name. So it really couldn't be considered naming her if that was already her name.

Although Tino often felt down, especially when he wondered about Su-san, he always felt better when he was near Hanantamago. That pup always knew how to cheer him up. So it's safe to assume that Tino loves his cute lil' dog.

But his dog wasn't the only reason that he was feeling happy that morning. He had gotten a call last night from -Prussia wasn't it? saying that they might have found a way to get his memories back. Tino was really excited about it. But the word "might" kind of scared him. Because "might" wasn't a definite. It could easily change to either a no or a yes. So he felt unnerved about that word. But he was still hoping for the best. Tino had a good feeling about Prussia's words despite the "might". He was very excited. Prussia had told him to meet him and his friends somewhere. The Fin forgot where at the moment but it didn't matter due to the fact that he wrote it down, along with the time.

Speaking of that, Tino had a flight to catch! He jumped out of bed, got dressed and made sure to put the paper with the address in his pants pocket. "Come on Hanatamago, we got to get going." Tino said to his dog as soon as he was ready. Hanatamago ran over to him and jumped into his arms. Tino ran out the door and went to catch his flight, not even bothering to eat breakfast.

* * *

Prussia was on his way to the "World Meeting". It really couldn't be called a world meeting though because there would only be 5 countries and that could hardly be considered the world. He was running late. That wasn't new because he was late almost every "World Meeting", but at varying amounts of time. One time he was 3 minutes late, and last time he was a hour late. Anyways he was on his way to the meeting.

"I'm tired," Prussia thought, "I can't be at my normal level of awesomeness when I'm asleep. I need some coffee. And I'm not too late. I have enough time for an awesome cup of coffee." He walked into the closest cafe. The place was more crowded than he would have liked, but he had time. Although he was already late.

He sat down at one of the booths and waited for a waiter to arrive. While he waited, Prussia thought about what Japan had told him. The guy said he had found a way to jog Finland's memories. But how? Surely it wasn't that easy. It had taken Prussia a while to jog his memories. He had to read his diary to remember. The memories had to be forced back. Or at least for Prussia. Would whatever Japan have planned work? It could just be Prussia who had a hard time remembering. It's not like he was a mind reader, but that would be awesome. So how was he supposed to know if he was the only one who had to force his memories back? But it could still be the case that they might need more than whatever Japan was planning.

Prussia didn't know if Japan's plan would work or not, but he did know one thing. It would eventually work out.

Prussia's thoughts were interrupted when the waiter approached the table. "Bonjour, I will be your server today. Can I start you off with a drink?" A french accent? Not just a french accent, the voice was familiar too. Prussia looked up to confirm his suspicions. The waiter had wavy blond hair, blue eyes, and a short beard. His looks were enough to confirm it, but so was his name tag which read: Francis Bonnefoy. Yeah it was definitely France.

The waiter had been looking down at his notepad, now he was looking at Prussia. "'ave we met before? You look familiar." Francis asked the albino, with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah you've met the awesome me before," Prussia told him, "I'll tell you all about it if you get me a plait of pancakes and maple syrup." He decided that instead of coffee he would get some food, since he had a feeling he would be there longer than expected anyways.

**A/N: Sorry about this chapter being confusing and crappy. I've had other things on my mind so I didn't have time to do better. I got a request to put France in. Along with some others, but I can't put them all in at once. And I have no idea how to fit them all in. But I shall try! And I am still taking requests for characters you'd like to see. It might take a while, but I'll put them in. Danke for reading this. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7 Gingerbread Houses

**This chapter was supposed to be up yesterday, but when I was typing it up, it got deleted! So I hope you don't mind the lateness. Oh! And that you enjoy the story.**

**I do not own Hetalia.**

"Damn it," Romano thought, "They found a country but not my dumbass brother or the tomato bastard." The whole situation was really getting to him. Sure it was great that they found Finland and all. That was good. They were making progress and starting to putting the world back together.

But he really missed Spain and Italy. Not the potato bastard though. For all Romano cared they could never find Germany. He'd probably prefer that!

He wanted to see those two goofballs Veneziano and Spain, no matter how much they annoyed the hell out of him. How the hell was he supposed to protect his dumbass brother if he had no idea where he was? And worse, Veneziano didn't even know who he was! He was sure to get into trouble, but even more so without memories. And Spain, that idiota, it was like living hell without him- not that Romano missed that tomato bastard or anything! Life was just less convenient without him! That's all! Now where was he going to get his tomatoes? The supermarket? Those tomatoes were terrible in comparison to the ones grown in Spain's garden!

And Romano was pretty lonely without them. Sure Canada was good company, but lately he's been spending all his time with the potato bastard's brother. Romano didn't really speak to him. Sure he knew the guy, but that doesn't mean that he liked him! That guy was always drinking and smelled like beer. Romano didn't have a clue why Spain liked to hang out with him, and France. Chigi France was such a pervert! And he was always trying to take Romano over! He hated the guy a lot.

Back to his original point, Romano was pissed off that Spain and Veneziano were still missing. It had been 8 months since the whole thing had started and they still hadn't found Spain yet! Sure Romano had know clue who they were most of the time, but he was still mad that it was taking this long to find the bastard! Knowing him, he'd do something really stupid and get into trouble.

And Vene, don't even get him started on Vene! Italy was probably on the street somewhere because he couldn't hold a job! Who would hire someone who cared for nothing but making pasta?

Romano hoped he hadn't run into the potato bastard. The chance of that was slim, but it could still happen- much to Romano's dismay. "Damn that better not happen," Romano thought, "And knowing my luck it probably will." Now Romano was more pissed off. Pissed off enough to go look for a potato just so that he could mash it pretending that it was Germany's head. Of course Romano didn't have any potatoes in his house. Why would he? It would probably ruin his tomatoes. Have you ever had pasta with bad tomatoes in the sauce? It's so damn bad that words can't describe how fucking bad it is. So no one would ever find potatoes in Romano's pantry.

Romano was so lost in thought about all of this that he didn't even notice two countries walk into the room. Canada sat down in his normal seat, and Japan began setting things up for when he would explain his ideas of how the get Finland's memories to resurface. When Romano finally noticed their presence, he said, "So we're waiting on damn Prussia again?"

"Hai," Japan told him, "He should be here soon."

"I don't want to wait for him more than ten minutes," Romano said, "I'm not waiting another god-damn hour for him to come in. If he's late, that's his problem."

Canada decided to speak up, "But then he won't understand what's going on. We should wait for him."

"If it worries you so much, why don't you fill in the bastard when he comes in?" Romano snapped, still in a bad mood thanks to his long negative thought drabble. So he was set off easier than normal, because he was already in one of those moods. Although having to wait for Prussia would have pissed him off anyways.

"Do you want to start now?" Japan asked Romano.

Romano rolled his eyes, "Didn't I just say that I didn't want to wait?" Actually he didn't, he said that he wouldn't wait more than ten minutes. Japan and Canada weren't about to correct him though. That'd only make the Italian more angry than he was already.

"Do you remember how Finland was acting as Santa Claus before all of this happened?" Japan asked to be sure that they were all on the same page.

"Oui, I remember," Canada said, "He took pride in doing that."

"I think it would be best if we used that to get his memories back," Japan told them, "We don't have any other methods at our disposal anyways. So I think we should try to expose him to things that have to do with Christmas, like gingerbread houses, stockings, candy canes, sleigh rides etc."

Before anyone could comment on Japan's idea, the door opened. Romano was about to say something along the lines of "Took you long enough to get here Prussia." But it wasn't Prussia who came through the door so Romano could not make the remark. The one who walked through the door was none other than the one they'd been talking about, Finland. "Sorry I'm late guys, my flight got delayed."

Romano's first thought was, "What the fuck's he doing here?" He was surprised by the Fin's appearance. Then again, so were the other two countries. None of them expected Finland to know what the World Conference room was, let alone where it was. Or that they were meeting here today. None of them had told him! They had been planning on contacting him as soon as they had come up with a way to jog his memory. Not to invite him to the meeting where they'd decide this.

Who told him about it? All of the countries in the room were surprised, (except Finland) so they couldn't have told him. They were all here- except Prussia! He must have told Tino, it sounds like him to do that. But it wasn't such a bad thing. Since they already had a basic idea of what they were going to do, they could start faster. But they didn't have anything specific in mind. Tino was bound to be disappointed.

Japan deiced that it was the best idea to play along with this rather than worry Tino. "You're not that late. We just only started." His face was as stoic as usual, which worked o his advantage. That way Finland couldn't tell how surprised he was.

"That's good, that means that I didn't miss much." Tino said before looking around the room as if he was looking for something... or someone. "Hey do you guys know where Prussia is?" He asked after he finished panning the room.

"That's what we'd all like to know." Romano said.

* * *

"Let me get this strait," Francis said to Prussia, "You and I used to be friends?" The two of them were sitting down in a booth in the restaurant. After getting Prussia his pancakes and maple syrup, Francis had asked his boss if he could have his break. That way he and his old acquaintance could talk and catch up. Of course Francis was the one doing most of the catching up. Mainly because Prussia didn't care at all what had happened to France after he lost his memories. But what Prussia did and didn't care to know didn't matter because the topic of their conversation was what happened before.

"Ja," Prussia answered, "We'd always go drinking together with a Spaniard named he'd bring his col- I mean friend Romano along." He'd almost said colony. He really needed to be more careful with his words. Prussia couldn't afford another slip up. "That kid could not hold his alcohol, even if it was just wine! Kesesese!"

"Hm, is that so?" Francis asked although he really didn't care about Romano's alcohol tolerance.

"Yeah it is!" Prussia confirmed. Now he was just ranting. "And he'd hate it when Antonio tried to touch his hair curl for some reason." He said while reminiscing about the time that Spain had been complaining about how Romano hated him and the curl got brought up. And Spain told him that he got headbutted in the stomach when he tried to touch it.

Prussia found that the funniest thing in the world. He had made a joke about it, but he couldn't recall what it was at the moment. But he did remember that it was funny.

"A hair curl?" Francis asked with piqued interest.

"Ja, a hair curl," Prussia replied, "You'd think that since he has a hair curl that he'd have curly hair, but his hair is actually strait. You know, minus the curl."

Francis got a really weird perverted look in his eyes as he tried to picture it. "Hohonhonhon, could you introduce me to this Romano?" Francis asked, the weird look in his eyes was not diminishing. That pervert. Even without memories, "amour" was the only thing he could think about. Some people really don't change, no matter what happens.

"Kesesese," Prussia couldn't help but laugh. "You two have already met and trust me, you don't have a chance with him." Romano was scared as hell when it came to France. Prussia was pretty sure that he even took special measures to stay away from France. Whenever he hanged out with their trio, he'd always stay close to Spain and try to avoid the others. No one could blame him. How many times had France tried to colonize him again?

Oddly enough, his little brother Italy felt the exact opposite of scared of France. He would even take time out of his busy-ish schedule to visit him. And he'd always call him, "Big brother France."

France frowned at that, "To bad."

"Francis, your break's over!" A loud voice called from the kitchen. The voice was so loud that they most likely would have been able to hear it if it wasn't a yell. "Get back to work!" The guy seemed like an unawesome boss. They were in the middle of a conversation! Good thing Prussia wasn't the one working under him. Who knows what he'd do if he was in France's place.

"Sorry but I have to get going." Francis said as he reluctantly got up from his seat. "Would you like to meet me here when my shift's done?"

"Ja, when's that?" Prussia asked him.

"My shift ends at three but I won't be leaving until four." He said with a wink, insinuating something, but I cannot explain what that is, dear reader, because neither I nor Prussia knew what that wink meant. Prussia made sure to remember the time that France had said. Then the two exchanged "goodbyes" and Prussia began to dig in on his pancakes and maple syrup. It took him a while to finish eating them because he was taking his time to savor their delicious flavor. When he finished eating, Prussia payed his bill and continued on his way to the meeting.

It didn't take more than twenty minutes to make it into the world conference building. While walking through the hallways, Prussia wondered if they had started the meeting. And he also wondered if Finland had arrived yet. Now that he thought about it, Prussia hadn't told the others that he invited Finland. Gilbert couldn't help but think, "I wish I had seen the look on their faces when Finland walked in. Kesesese." The prospect of this amused him to no end. Prussia finally reached the end of the hallway and was now standing outside the Conference room. He opened the door to find something that he'd never expect.

The four countries were making gingerbread houses. Romano was in the process of putting the walls together. And when he tried to connect two wall pieces, one of them crumbled. "Damn it! That's the fourth one!" He growled, clearly still angry.

"Don't worry there's plenty more. You'll probably get it right with the next one." Finland reassured him, while he put a gum drop on his picture perfect gingerbread house's roof. "Try using frosting when connecting them. It should act like glue."

"How the hell does that stop it from breaking?!" Romano snapped.

"Try frosting together the broken pieces," Canada suggested.

"What's going on here?" Prussia asked with a smirk on his face. "You guys got so bored waiting for my awesomeness that you decided to make me sweets?" He walked over to Canada and took the mint doorknob off of his gingerbread house. "Not too unawesome." He said as a somewhat compliment.

Canada looked confused. Was that a compliment or a insult? The world may never know. Canada decided to ignore the last part and answer Prussia's question. "N-no, we're not making you sweets. We're just trying to jog Fin- Toivo's memories." It was a weak answer that didn't answer anything. If anything it made Prussia more confused. How could making gingerbread houses help? That didn't make sense.

"That was unawesomely vague." Prussia said, "Could you be more specific?" So Canada explained what Japan had told them about how Finland was Santa. And Kiku's idea to expose him to things that have to do with Christmas. Thus they started making gingerbread houses, despite the fact Romano thought it was stupid. But he probably only thinks that because he can't get it.

"So is it working?" Prussia asked Canada.

"I'm not completely sure." Canada told him. "He knew Romano and Japan's names even though we never told him, I guess he remembers them. I'm not sure if he remembers anything else though. He hasn't mentioned anything though. But when we brought out the gingerbread house material, he had a pained expression on his face. It could have brought up a bad memory but I'm not sure. I never asked him. Y-you know just in case it _was_ a bad memory."

"That's unawesome. We should at least see if it's working." Prussia said with a semi-frustrated look on his face. "We're trying to get him to remember. What's the point of our 'effort' if it fails?"

Prussia was ticked off by this. Why was Canada being so passive? He was the one who started all this! It didn't make any sense to Gilbert. "So what if it brings up bad memories? We all have our traumas. But we have awesome memories too. Whether bad or good we should try to recover them all!" It wasn't like him to get so worked up over something this small. Before all of this happened he'd shrug these kinds of things off, and say that it was too unawesome to pay attention to.

Maybe it was because Canada didn't understand this as well as Prussia. Canada hadn't lost all of his memories so he didn't know how painful the process is. And how some memories you get back make you want to cry. Then others make you happy beyond comprehension. When Prussia had amnesia, he clearly stated, "Whether it's bad or good, I want to remember something." Or something along those lines.

Canada was left dumbfounded by Prussia's sudden outburst. He couldn't come up with a better comeback than, "..." He was desperately trying to figure out where he stepped to set off that land mine. When he couldn't come up with an answer, he stuck to simply saying, "I'm sorry." But much to his surprise, Prussia had already gone on his way to talk to Finland, and didn't hear him. Maybe Canada could try again later.

"Have you remembered anything?" Prussia asked Finland without hesitating to consider his feelings.

"Y-yes actually," Finland said, "But nothing major. I got back a memory from long ago, or I think it's long ago. It was around Christmas, I believe. I was making gingerbread houses a lot like these with someone." The he stopped abruptly at that, as if he was leaving something out.

"And?" Prussia said trying to get more information. "There must be something more than that. Who were you making them with?"

"I'm not quite sure," Finland said. "The memory wasn't very specific. I could tell you what the houses looked like in perfect detail. But I can't remember who I was making them with. I couldn't see the face." He was blushing as he explained this, embarrassed that he couldn't remember. "I-I think he was tall and well built. And I think he was a blond. But I couldn't see a face. Though I remember that his expression was somewhat scary. Do you know anybody like that?"

Blond and scary. From that you'd think Russia. But he has silvery hair, not blond. And it was someone Finland knew. Russia. No, it's not him. The prospect of those two getting together to make gingerbread houses was ridiculous.

Didn't he like to hang out with Sweden? When Prussia thought about it, Sweden did match the description. He was scary enough to get Poland to give him half of Estonia and Latvia. And he was blond. Also, it seemed believable that he and Finland would make gingerbread houses together. "Sweden." Prussia said to answer the question. He would have said Sweden's human name, but he didn't know what is was. Although he was positive that it started with a B. Bernard? Bardrick? Bartholomew?

"Did you just say Sweden?"holding hi Finland asked, "That can't be-" Before he could finish what he was saying, something happened. He fell to the ground, his hands to his head. "Su-san?" He barely managed to whisper. It was all to much. All of his memories were streaming back into his head all at once. And it was hurting him. The first thing that came back to him was a face. Icy blue eyes, and a scary yet gentle looking expression. It was Sweden- no Su-san's face. Memories bombarded his brain. He was Finland. And his human name was Tino Vainamoinen, not Toivo Vainamoinen. He had a friend named Sweden, whom he nicknamed Su-san. He designed products when it came to how things were sold in Northern Europe. Finland had worked for Denmark until Sweden had a massive tempter tantrum. And those two hung out ever since. He had a dog named Hanatamago, and a son named Sealand, who Sweden bought off of ebay. He remembered everything!

But as I said before. it was too much for him. Finland fell unconscious, sparing him from the migraine that normally came with the recovery of their memories. All of the other countries got worried when they saw it happen. Japan immediately dropped his gingerbread house and ran off to wet a wash cloth, which he then put on the collapsed country's head. When Japan put the wet cloth on his head, Japan's finger brushed against Finland's forehead. He was burning up! That wasn't good. This was the first time something like this happened when a country got their memories back. So they didn't know if he'd be was not good at all.

**Sorry about the cliffhanger! To be honest, I'm not good at ending chapters in any other way. And thanks for reading this!**


	8. Chapter 8 A New Member

**I meant to have this up on Halloween, but life got in the way. It's been a lot worse than usual. Sorry about that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia.**

Tino opened his eyes. "What happened? I was at the meeting and... I got my memory back! And... I fainted. I remember now!" Finland thought to himself. Then the pain began to wash through his head. It felt as if his brain was on fire. And the pain kept multiplying, and gave the impression that his head might explode. Why? With all those memories that came back, his brain was strained enough, he didn't need this pain. It had really taken a toll on his mind to get all of his memories back. Maybe that's where this pain was coming from. Ugh, it hurt to much for him to think about it.

Finland looked down at the side of his bed to see a washcloth soaking on a bowl of cool water. It occurred to the Nordic country that if he put it on his head it would cool him down. So he reached down and grabbed it from the bowl. Then he rung it out so the water wouldn't drip everywhere. Then he put it on his forehead, in hopes it would relieve some of the pain in his brain. The fresh cold water from the wet washcloth felt refreshing on his strained and overheated head. The pain began to dull, but it was still there. Although it would have been a lot worse if the washcloth wasn't there. Whoever had left it there was really smart, because it was really helping.

Finland, now less strained, decided to sift through his memory bank. Before he'd gotten his memories back, he'd been going through a depression and he hadn't known why. Now he did. He had felt like there was someone missing from his life. Now he understood that it wasn't a something, but a someone, named Sweden. The two of them had gotten separated when all of this happened, and they hadn't seen each other since then.

It still made Finland sad to think about it, thus he still had his minor depression. But he was also happy. He'd finally found out who Su-san was! And at least he knew why he was so sad now. Sure it made him miss Sweden a bit more, but it was better than remaining ignorant. He was now free to take refuge in his memories. Now that he could access them, Finland was going to take advantage of this new ability. He could remember all of those fun times from the past. Finland couldn't help but smile. This was a major accomplishment, it was almost too good to be true. Finland could have easily considered this a dream, if it weren't for the pain in his head. He was definitely awake.

He took a good look at the room he was in. It wasn't the room where e collapsed. That was the World Conference room. This room was different. It looked like a hospital. It had all the qualities of one. White walls, white clothing, white floors,and white bed with a white blanket. The room was colorless. The only thing that had color was Finland. There was a window not far from his bed. Finland got out of bed and walked over to it. "The view out there has to be better than in here," was his guess, which proved to be correct.

There was a tree outside the window, almost close enough to climb out of, but just out of his reach. To the tree's left was a parking lot, not much to look at ,but better than a white room. Then to the right was a more rural area that was made up of trees. The land outside the walls was a mixture between wilderness and concrete. There was a road, a parking lot, and trees added in to the mix. Unusual for a hospital location, but better than a bunch of buildings.

While he was looking out the window, the door to his room opened. "You're awake! That's awesome! You've been out for a while. We were staring to get worried." Tino spun around to see a familiar albino in his doorway.

"Prussia?" Tino said startled. "What are you doing here?" Prussia was self centered wasn't he? Why would he waste time checking up on others? Then again, he would probably call it "unawesome" to not come in.

"You've been out for days, I was just checking to see if you were up yet." Prussia explained. "Everyone was worried when you collapsed, so we've been trying to keep an eye on your condition. So are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Finland replied cheerfully, "And thanks for what you did back in the Conference Room." Prussia didn't know what he was talking about, not that he'd admit it. But he didn't have to because Finland saw the metaphorical question mark above his head. So he continued, "If you hadn't said 'Sweden' I wouldn't have gotten my memory back, so thanks." He smiled to show how grateful he was. "That gingerbread idea wasn't working. I wouldn't have been able to remember much if you hadn't sped things up."

Prussia enjoyed the praise he got, even if it was just for a slip of the tongue. No, he was too awesome for those! He was just... subconsciously helping Finland out, got it? "That's what awesome people are for." He said with a smirk. "And do you mind if I ask you a question?" He added.

"What is it?" Finland asked.

"Do you want to help us look for the rest of the countries?" Prussia asked. "All of them went missing, and probably have the same problem that you had. I'm just letting you know it's an option to help us. An awesome option though."

Tino was rendered speechless by the unexpected question, and by the new news. All of the countries had amnesia just like him? And they were all missing? This was the first he had heard of this. That would explain why none of his friends like Estonia and Latvia were around. So they were all gone? And none of the countries knew where they were? That was terrible! If all of them couldn't remember a thing, then they'd be going through that exact same pain Finland had felt all the recently.

And that offer had surprised him as well. Prussia wanted _him_ to help in their search? What if Tino held them back? Those countries seemed like they were good at what they were doing already. Could Tino be of any help to them? He didn't even know the first thing about looking for someone, or how they went about investigating. But when Tino thought about it, there was no way for him to be a hazard to their mission. Other than unsureness, Tino was grateful that Prussia had made the offer. If he helped them, he could look for Sweden! And the rest of his friends like Estonia and Latvia! That would be great! That fact is what won him over. Just the thought of being able to see his friends made him excited. "You can count me in." This was probably one of the smartest decisions he ever made.

Tino was discharged from the hospital later that day due to his lack of injuries.

* * *

The first thing Tino decided to do to help was to help Japan look for leads. Japan was sitting in front of a computer when Finland arrived. Tino walked over to the computer and looked at the monitor to see what was going on. He seemed to be doing some really advanced stuff on it because it was all above Finland's head. It took a while for Japan to look up from what he was doing. Once he was satisfied with his handy work he answered Finland's question.

"I'm updating a website."

"A website? What for?" Finland asked. The answer to his previous question only made more questions appear in his head. "Does it have anything to do with the countries?" was the one that he ended up voicing.

"Hai." Japan answered, "It's where people go if they have any information on the matter." When Finland studied the monitor, it looked legit. It included pictures and just about anything else one would need to know to search for them. The was a feature on the website where people could start discussions about anyone they thought would fit the bill. It was a wonder no one had posted any useful information. The changes that Japan was making were very minor. He was just taking Finland off of the list of missing countries, and France.

"Why are you taking France off the list?" Finland asked not trying to hold back his curiosity. He hadn't seen France among the others since they first contacted him. And after getting his memories and life back no one had said anything about finding France, let alone mentioning his name. Why didn't he know anything about that?

"Prussia found him a few days ago," Japan answered, "and asked us not to help him." Questions upon questions. The more answers Finland got, the more curious he was. Why would he want to work on something like that alone? Did he feel the others wouldn't be of any help? Or that it would be so easy that he wouldn't have to bother the others with it? And then, "Why does he want to do things differently with France?" Was it because the two of them are friends, so Prussia knew France best? Finland's head soon had more questions in it then memories. And before you say something like, "It's none of his business," or "Curiosity killed the cat," let me tell you that stupidity killed the cat then framed curiosity. Tino decided not to voice any of his inquiries. They weren't that important.

"Is there anything that I can do?" Finland asked. he hoped he could be of some use. It would just be awkward if he just stood around asking questions the whole time. And he was pretty sure that Japan would get annoyed after a while. So it would be best not to interrupt, but to help instead.

"Could you check the news?" Japan asked.

"Sure I'll get right to it," Finland answered. He wondered why Japan asked him to check the news at first, but then he came up with an answer on his own. The probably had to keep updated on the news, just in case any of the countries were considered news worthy. If they missed one headline they could miss a chance at finding one of their comrades. That was probably how they found Finland. It was not even a week after he was on the the news that Prussia and Canada showed up at his apartment. So it hadn't been a coincidence even though Tino had assumed it was.

The Nordic did as he was told and quickly put the closest TV on a news station. Sadly the segment that was on it wasn't very helpful. After fifteen minutes Finland was yawning. It was just normal, boring, everyday news. Was it necessary to know some random celebrity was getting married? That's just like something you'd see in a tabloid magazine. The channel was just full of shows with unimportant news.

So Finland changed the channel to a different news network. This one was somewhat better. It didn't have segments on it that looked like they came from a gossip rag. Finland tried to pay more attention to it than he had the last channel. Finland would prefer to watch the Moomins rather than the news. But even though it was only two channels down, he stayed on task. He hadn't expected this kind of work to be so boring.

* * *

"What 'ave you got there Gilbert?" Francis asked Prussia, pointing to what the package the former nation was holding. It was a huge box, filled to the brim with books. Prussia looked like he had no trouble carrying it. But it looked pretty heavy from the average person's pint of view.

"They're all photo albums." Prussia answered. "I saw a movie the other day about a kid with a bad memory, who'd take pictures all the time to remember things. It was an unawesome movie. But if it worked for him, it might work for you." He set the box down and began to unpack it's contents. As Prussia had said, they were all pictures that France had taken himself. There had to be at least a dozen full photo albums. It was astounding that Prussia had recovered so many. There was even a shot of him and France with each other There was an album with over 50 pictures of Austria in it. Prussia didn't care much for that one. But even though it was unawesome, it could help France, so it had been included. And there was some pictures of England, a couple were of Italy and Romano. If you flipped through them all, you'd wonder how he got some of them... One could cal them France's hidden stash of "dirty" pictures.

It had taken Prussia a while to find them. Well, locating them wasn't the problem. France hadn't made an effort to hide any of them. The part that had taken a long time was finding a good lock smith, so he could break into France's house. It had taken him a while to find a good one. But once he got into France's house, they were all in plain sight. Not even hiding in plain sight. France probably didn't find the need to hide the "beauty" in his own home. It was his house, so it didn't matter what he did with it.

"So you think looking at all these pictures will help me remember something?" Francis asked with a raised eyebrow. But he didn't seem to mind if it worked when he said, "Better safe than sorry," with a smirk on his face. Francs immediately grabbed an album and began to flip through the pages, and he seemed to be taking his time about it, studying each picture with precision.

He had a stern look on his face rather than his normal laid-back charisma. Like he was more serious about getting his memories than he had previously let on, and that he valued the pictures as more than eye candy. Don't get me wrong, he still enjoyed the pictures. After all, he was the one to take them, and he did that for a reason. So he could enjoy looking at them. Francis let out a few "Honhonhon's" as he flipped through it, so he definitely did enjoy the "beauty"in them. The bottom line is that he was looking at the photos for more than perverted reasons. He actually did care about remembering as much a the others had. The method he was using was just more enjoyable to him than the other methods were previously used.

Francis didn't seem like anything was coming back to him, however intense he might have felt about trying. If he did remember something, then his face didn't give it away. Shouldn't he have had a look on his face face that read something like, "Oh, I get it," or "How could I have forgotten that?" It was odd to say the least. Shouldn't seeing images of the past unlock something? Kind of like how when one looks at a picture of a past event, they'll remember it, because their brain recognizes the image and matches it to a memory. Then it brings that memory from their subconscious to their conscious mind, and the person remembers. Isn't that how the human mind works?

Then again, there was always the possibility that he did remember something but just didn't make a face to show it. That was the most likely outcome. With that many pictures, something had to come up, even a small fragment of a memory, a sentence, a word, a name a voice, or a past experience. After seeing that many pictures, one of those tings had to resurface in his head. It was very unlikely that nothing would come up.

After all this thinking, Prussia decided to ask Francis, "Did you remember something?"

Francis looked up fro the book he had been flipping through. He spoke up and said an uncertain answer. "Nothing important," was what he said. Although that answer dismissed whatever he had recalled, it did prove that he had remembered something.

"What'd you remember?" Prussia asked Francis, in hopes that something important came up.

"I 'ave a friend named... England?" Francis said clearly confused by the name. "And 'e 'as large eyebrows..." He added before trailing off. That name was very odd Francis decided. Although it did seem to fit because the boy looked English. But why would a boy have the same name as the country he was ethnic to?

"Ja," Prussia said, jumping at the opportunity to fill France in about the countries. "He's England, you're France, and I'm the awesome Prussia."

**Thank you for reading this. I had ask my sister about the part with how a brain remembers. She's in a psychology class, thankfully. Writer's block has hit and it took me a lot longer to get this chapter done than I hoped. So the next chapter might be late as well. Sorry about that. And thanks again for reading this! Bye.**


	9. Chapter 9 Tomatoes

**Hey every one! Long time no post! Sorry about that. It seems that things haven't gotten better, instead they got worse, so I end up not having as much time to write this. As a side note, THIS IS MY FAVORITE CHAPTER SO FAR! (I got really pumped up from reading Bakuman) I hope you think so too. Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia**

He sat down at the counter and waited for the bartender to see him. His auburn eyes lacked their normal cheerful luster and his defiant curl lost some of it's bounce. The small, weak Italian looked out of place in the bar full of big, rugged Germans. They were all very scary compared to him. Even the women! And the bar most likely only had beer in stock, with no wine. The Italian never learned. He had gone to three liquor stores and five bars, but no seemed to sell wine. Most of the bars there were all the same. Either the boy was stupid, or he was just determined to get some wine. It was probably the first, because he didn't seem very smart.

Why had his roommate sent him to get wine in a country that only sells beer? It would have been better if he was asked to make some pasta. The Italian could make it, no problem. He could even teach his roommate how to make various kinds, like spaghetti, ravioli, lasagna, farfalle, and many others. That would be easier and more reasonable than looking for wine.

The bartender walked over to the Italian. He had a good posture, and a stiff way of carrying himself. His blond hair was combed back and gelled so that not a single hair was out of place. He had blue eyes, and looked intimidating because of his muscles. The bartender didn't seem like the type to be the bartender. He seemed more fit to be a soldier or an engineer. "Darf ich lhre Bestellung aufrehmen?" (A/N: "May I take you order?" in German.) He asked.

The Italian didn't look up at the bartender, mainly because he was distracted thinking about pasta. Also he couldn't speak German very well, so he had no idea what the man said. His roommate had been trying to teach him so that he could speak with the locals, but it failed miserable. The Italian could get the pronunciation well, nor could he remember the words. "What did you say?" He asked, hoping the German knew English.

Luckily he did, the bartender replied, "May I take your order?" His accent was thick, but it was understandable. And there was something about that voice... It seemed familiar to the Italian. He looked up at the German to see if the voice belonged to someone that he knew. His jaw almost dropped when he saw the bartender's face, and he couldn't help but stare. There was something about that guy that was familiar. The Italian seemed to recognize just about all of his features. Especially those blue eyes of his. The bartender looked down at the Italian as well. Their eyes made contact, and locked on the other's. They stayed like that for a while, just staring at each other, not even considering looking away.

The Italian's heart rate increased ten fold when his heart started racing. Nervous was he. The bartender was unnerved as well, for he was feeling mutual towards the Italian. After a few moments, which felt more like a few years, the Italian found his voice and spoke up. "Have we met before?" He asked the German.

"Nein, I don't believe we have," The bartender answered, although he was not sure of the answer as well. The Italian really stuck out, he was pretty sure that if he met him he would have remembered it. Then again, the Italian seemed familiar. So his answer was half truth, and a half lie.

"Maybe I was thinking of somebody else," the Italian said, "I'm Feliciano Vargas."

"I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt." The bartender introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you." Feliciano said. In his head, he thought, "Where have I heard that name before?" But he dismissed that thought when he remembered what he had come to the bar for. "Do you have any wine here?" He asked. The bartender shook his head. Although it wasn't the answer that Feliciano wanted, he couldn't help but smile. "Oh well, I'll just tell my roommate that I couldn't find any. Grazie anyways. Ciao~" He got up from his seat and left the bar.

* * *

"France is back?!" Romano proclaimed with dismay.

"Ja, he got his memories back," Prussia repeated, "And he wants to help our cause."

"And you let that pervert bastard?!" Romano snapped, "That's a dumb ass move!" His auburn eyes were alight with rage. "What's next?! Bringing to potato bastard in?"

"We haven't found my unawesome little brother yet," Prussia said snidely, "But if we do, you'll be the first to know. Kesesese." Romano looked as if he was about to cuss him out, when the door to the World Conference room opened. And the one who opened it was none other than the one they had just been talking about.

France walked in and sat at a seat by the table. "What 'ave I missed?" He asked. Meanwhile, Romano hid behind the closest person available, Prussia, in hopes that France hadn't seen him.

What the fuck was Prussia thinking bringing him? That pervert wasn't going to help! He was probably going to do pervert things! Prussia was a bastard! He could have at least told Romano about France coming. He could have been out of the country by now! Or better yet, he could have told him about finding France in the first place! Romano had been completely in the dark about France not being missing. Prussia, Canada, Japan, and Finland all knew about France, but none of them bothered to tell Romano! All of them were bastards. Wasn't it common knowledge that Romano didn't want to be within a mile of France, let alone in the same room as him?! It doesn't take a genius to figure that out. It was fucked up that all of them new but him! Didn't any of them have the decency to tell him about their progress? Romano was pissed, to say the least. It never ocurred to him that it could have been the case that all of them thought that he did know, thus finding it irrelevant to tell him. In fact, that's what happened.

Prussia pulled Romano out from behind him. "Why are you unawesomely hiding behind the awesome me?" He asked.

"None of your business jerkface!" Romano spat, "What the fuck's he doing here?!"

"The awesome me found him," Prussia answered, "Did you unawesomely forget? I told everyone I was trying to jog his memory."

"You never told me bastard!" Romano complained with a scowl.

Then he took his opportunity to leave and walked out of the room. He walked over to the elevator and pressed the button to summon it. His train of thought had already changed course, and he was now thinking about Spain. The other two members of Spain's trio were there, and Spain was the only one still gone. He was the only one of those bastards that they hadn't found... yet. That was messed up! Romano would have preferred it the other way around, because Spain is better than the other two. The elevator doors opened and Romano walked in. He pressed the button for the first floor. No one else was in the elevator, so it wouldn't be a long wait. Romano continued to think about the stupid Spaniard. "He's bound to show up eventually," Romano tried to convince himself. I shouldn't be wasting my energy worrying over him. If his country still exists we can still find him. Sure, the economy's been crappy lately, but that's not enough to take Spain off of the map." Romano tried to console himself, but it wasn't working. So he tried thinking positively. "Spain's probably off somewhere growing tomatoes. When I find him, I'll make him give me some to pay for making me worry." The elevator door opened and Romano stepped out of it, into the lobby. He made his way out of the building and to the airport. He wanted to go home, and make some pasta to calm his nerves and get Spain out of his head.

His flight home to Southern Italy was a long one. It really tired him out. When he got to his seat, some kid kept kicking the back of it, and wouldn't stop no matter how much Romano cussed. Then his parents cussed him out for being a jerk to their son. Eventually Romano managed to convince the kid's parents that their child was in the wrong. After it was all settled and the kid's parents grounded him, the kid continued to kick the back of Romano's seat, with a new found desire for revenge. On top of that, the airline food did not include tomatoes or pasta. That only made the flight worse. Shouldn't all places that sell food have tomatoes? It seemed like common sense that they would, but no they didn't. It couldn't have been more of a miracle when the plane reached its destination of Naples.

Romano's house wasn't very far from the airport, maybe a half hour in walking distance. He decided to walk home, mainly because he forgot to bring money for a taxi. When he got home, he was tired enough to fall asleep where he was standing. Today had been a long day and had completely wiped him out. He didn't even bother to go to his bedroom, or take off his shoes before going to sleep. He just walked into his living room and lied down on his couch. Romano closed his eyes and instantly succumbed to his exhaustion. His sleep was a dreamless one, as is always the case if you're tired enough. It was one of those occasions where you fall asleep and don't feel at all rested when you wake up. Sadly, Romano didn't get to sleep for as long as he would have liked, because he was woken up by knocking on his front door.

The Italian reluctantly opened his eyes. "Damn," He growled as he grouchily awoke. He was still half asleep, and it took him a while to get off of the couch due to his tiredness. There was another knock. Romano trudged on his way to his front door. The person on the other side of the door knocked again. "Is anyone home?" He asked. If Romano hadn't been so tired, he might have recognized that voice, or at least that accent. He opened the door and tired to rub the fatigue out of his eyes, "What do you want this late at night?" He asked.

"Late? It's only 6 p.m." The man said. Romano hadn't been sleeping for as long a he thought.

"Whatever," Romano dismissed, "What are you here for?"

"My name is Antonio," the man said, "I am here to advertise Welch's tomatoes."

"What's so good about them?" Romano asked, not realizing who the name belonged to (mainly because of his drowsiness) at first. The door-to-door salesman opened his mouth as if to answer, when Romano put two and two together, and interrupted him. "Spain, is that you?!" The salesman didn't even have to answer that question. When Romano got a good look at him, he looked just like him! The salesman had messy brown hair that almost looked like a bedhead. And his eyes were the same green as tomato plant leaves, just like the Mediterranean country's had been. And his Spanish accent was the same as Spain's. He looked about 25, which was Antonio's age. And his face was like a mirror image of Spain's. Well, not just a mirror image, because Spain's face is symmetrical. So he looked just like a mirror image of Spain as well as the normal version. It was Spain!

The door-to-door salesman began to talk, "My name's not Spain. My name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo."

Romano face palmed at Spain's response. That was Spain's human name! It only made Antonio sound stupid claiming otherwise. Then again, stupidity was one of Spain's character traits. There was no doubt in the Italian's mind that this guy was the tomato bastard. "Dumbass," Romano couldn't help but scoff, "That's Spain's name."

"Really?" Antonio asked, "That's funny, I have the same name as that Spain guy." He didn't even realize that Spain's not a human name at all, nor did he question it.

"If I buy one of your tomatoes will you stop being an idiot?" Romano sarcastically asked. There was no known cure for his stupidity, and science most likely wouldn't make one any time soon.

"It might if you buy two." Spain said not noticing the sarcasm while still trying to do a good job selling. You see, he's at the risk of being fired (again) because he hasn't been able to sell very many. His boss is always yelling at him, and if he doesn't sell anything, he can say adios to his job.

Romano rolled his eyes, it was typical that Spain couldn't sense the mood. "I'll buy all of your tomatoes, if you listen to what I have to say."

Spain raised an eyebrow, as if he could not believe such a great opportunity for him popped up, and because of a cute kid too. "Sure. what do you want to tell me?"

"You are my friend Spain," Romano said, "And you're a country. You lost your memory of it and so did the others. We still don't know how it happened." He decided to be blunt about it and not say any many useless things. It was best to keep these sort of things strait and to the point.

"You need help mi amigo." Spain said skeptically.

"No I don't bastard!" Romano growled, "If anyone does, it's you!" To be honest, he was more shocked than angry about what Spain had said. He had never called Romano crazy, or insinuated it before. And it hurt. But Romano recovered quickly, hence the angry comeback.

"O-kay I listened, now can you buy the tomatoes?" Spain said, he didn't want to offend a possible customer.

Romano scowled at that. "Hold on a second." He said as he walked towards his kitchen, leaving the Spaniard confused. He walked up to his fridge and opened the door. He looked through the shelves until his eye landed on what he had been searching for. A tomato. Romano grabbed it, for the red fruit was sure to help. You're probably wondering how a tomato would help and why it has to be this tomato and not one of the ones Spain was trying to sell. This tomato was one that Romano had been saving. It was the last one from Spain's garden. After Romano got his memories back, he went to Spain's house and found the tomatoes. He ate all of them, except this one. It was the last one. He had been saving it for a special occasion, and he decided that this occasion was special enough.

If Spain ate a tomato, he was sure to get his memory back. It had to be this tomato because Spain had grown it himself. The ones that he was trying to sell were most likely from a farm and grown by other people, so they wouldn't work. And chances were that Spain had had tomatoes since the mystery incident a while ago, and that clearly didn't work. Romano hoped that this would. He walked back to the door where Spain was, "Tomato bastard, eat this." Romano said as he tossed the juicy, red fruit towards Spain. He caught it.

"I know I was rude, but there's no need to throw tomatoes at me." Antonio said. He was referring to how when people see a bad performance, they throw tomatoes at the stage. He thought that Romano telling him to eat it was because it was thrown towards his face.

"Dumbass, just take a bite out of it." Romano said. he hoped that this would work.

Antonio didn't question it any further, mainly because he likes tomatoes. He bit into it. Red juices dripped from the fruit and down his face, before falling from his chin. He chewed it and swallowed before opening his mouth to say something. Romano waited in anticipation, hoping that his plan worked. "Thanks for the tomato Romano." He said with a smile on his face. Whatever Romano had expected to hear, that was not it.

"What the fuck?! Shouldn't he have said something that proved he remembered?" Romano thought, "Wait, I never told him my name. Don't tell me-" Spain wrapped his arms around Romano and pulled him into a hug. Romano's face turned redder than the tomatoes. He pushed Spain off of him. "What was that for?!" Romano yelled.

"Nothing," Spain said with a goofy smile, and a twinkle in his cabbage green eyes. "I'm just glad that I get to see you after so long."

Romano's face turned even redder (if possible). He grabbed one of the tomatoes that Spain had been carrying, and began eating it. "Hey! I have to sell those!" Spain said.

"Didn't I say that I'd buy them all?" Romano said, "They're mine." He took another bite of it as if to prove is point. Then he continued eating it until there was no more. When that was the case, he grabbed another. Those tomatoes were good. It was only then that Romano got the irony. He had said (as a joke) that he'd take tomatoes from Spain if he found him, and he did.

Then Spain's phone rang ruining the moment. "Buono Tomato, Buno Tomato, Buono Buono uu Tomato." Spain took his phone out his pocket and answered it. "Hola?" He paused and the person on the other end spoke. After a moment, Spain said, "Si, I understand." Then he hung up.

"Who was that?" Romano asked.

"My boss for my job, it looks like I've just been fired." Spain said with a sad face.

"It's not like you need that job, idiota." Romano said, "Now that you remember who you are."

"Yeah, I guess." Spain said, "Can I come in? We've got a lot of catching up to do." Romano nodded, and moved out of the doorway so he could come in. The two of them sat at Romano's kitchen table and talked for hours. Spain told Romano about his life without memory. He had no idea what to do at first. He spent a few weeks living in a homeless shelter until he found a job. He had seen an ad in a newspaper (which he found on the street, because he didn't have the money to buy one) for a job as a door-to-door salesman for a company that was low in help. The world isn't safe enough in some people's eyes, for there to be a job like that. So no one wanted the job. They even upped the pay to get people to apply. So Spain sent in an application. Even though he didn't have any references, they hired him. It was probably because of the lack of applicants.

Spain made a lot of friends working there. He got along with almost all of his co-workers. The only one that didn't like him was his boss. She thought he was a "Good for nothing slacker. It's a wonder he even got hired." She wasn't the one to hire him, you see. After he got hired, there was a change in management at the company. His first boss was nice and charitable. When he retired, he was replaced by a mean woman, who reminded Spain of one of his past bosses when he looks back on it. It was like she was out to get Antonio. She would look for excuses to yell at him. Or threaten to fire him. Since he hadn't even officially sold half of his quota when she called earlier, she took this chance to fire him. Which brought them to where they were now.

Then Romano told Spain about his time with amnesia. He told Spain about how he didn't have his memory until about four months ago. And he explained how he was found by Prussia and the others. Then he talked about his trip to Spain (the place). It was a very fun trip apparently. He had gotten his memory back when he was driving and he passed by Spain's old house. The one Romano had practically grown up in. Romano had decided to explore it and went poking around the house. When he was there, he noticed that the tomatoes in Spain's garden were ripe, so he took them.

Romano told him about the countries that had already gotten their memory back, and about how they recently found Finland. That brought him to the topic of how he saw France today.

"Sounds like a lot happened in the time I was gone." Spain said with a chuckle. "So they never told you about France until a minute before he walked in?"

"Yeah, those damn bastards kept it a secret from me," Romano said with a pout. "They'll get an earful tomorrow."

"It'll be great to see them after so long," Spain said, "The four of us can go out for drinks just like we used to. Doesn't that sound like fun Romano?"

"Don't call me that bastard!" Romano snapped, "I hate it when you use a nickname."

"No need to be so gloomy Romano. At least I haven't called you that for while." Spain said trying to look on the bright side of things, proving that he's one of those people who say the glass is half full.

Spain glanced at the clock. "Look at the time! It's almost midnight!" They had been talking for longer than Spain had originally thought. He would have thought it had been two or three hours, when it had actually been six! Time flies when you're having fun, I guess. And they did have a lot to talk about. Almost a year's worth to catch up on! With all that's been going on, it couldn't have been summarized with a few sentences or a "nothing much."

"Do you mind if I stay over for the night?" Spain asked. It was to late to catch a flight home. The airports were probably closed.

"I guess," Romano said, "Do you remember where the guest room is?"

"I think so," Spain said, "Up the stairs and to the left?" He asked to be sure. Romano confirmed with a nod. The two of them went to their rooms and went to sleep.

**SPAMANO! I really enjoyed writing this one, now can you see why? I've been looking forward to writing this one for a while. Also, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Prussianess, who asked me to put both France and Spain in here.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yup, I finally updated. Sorry it took so long, a numerous amount of things kept me from it. If I listed them off, you'd probably think I was making excuses. Anyways, I'd like to give a shootout to GooseHeart from wattpad. Thanks! I probably wouldn't have posted this chapter without your encouragement.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Canada was sitting down in his kitchen with a huge pile of pancakes stacked on his plate. He was about to add to crowning jewel to the royally delicious, fresh pancakes when his phone began to ring. The pancake lover sighed, his flapjacks would have to wait. He hoped they wouldn't get cold. He got out of his seat and took the phone off of its charger. Who could be calling him? The others hadn't been remembering him much lately. After pressing the talk button, Canada spoke into the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Birdie!" The person on the other end said. "I ave some awesome news! Of course not as awesome as me. Kesesesese." It couldn't have been anyone other than Prussia. He was probably the only one that calls Canada. At first everyone noticed he was there, because he started the search, but lately they've all been doing their own things. And along the way, forgot about Canada… again. With his rediscovered invisibility, he hasn't exactly been bombarded with calls. Prussia was the only one that called him, an not even that had been happening much since he started trying to get France to remember. He just hadn't had the time.

"H-huh?" Canada asked, "What's the 'awesome' news?"

"Romano found Spain!" Prussia exclaimed without a moment's delay. "And he awesomely remembers!"

"Really? That's great!" Canada said baffled by the news. First France, now Spain, it seemed like their friends were pooping up everywhere. Who was next? America?

"Not just great, awesome!" Prussia corrected. "Now we can all go drinking together like we used to!"

"The only thing that could make that better, would be pancakes," Matthew said, "with maple syrup."

He went back to his seat and began to devour some of his fluffy pancakes while listening to Prussia talking. "We're going drinking tonight! You coming?" Canada almost did a double take at that, but didn't open his mouth. He didn't want to waste the pancakes. The fact that he had gotten a call was surprise enough, now he was being invited to go drinking? That was the first time Prussia asked him to tag along to something like that. It was almost like he was being asked out on a date, except France and Spain would be there. Canada's cheeks turned scarlet at the thought. No, that couldn't be it. He was reading to much into it. They just wanted to celebrate being reunited. There was no way it could be considered a date. That was probably just wishful thinking.

"Earth to Birdie!" Prussia shouted out of the phone. "Are you still there?" Canada jumped out of surprise, losing his train of thought.

"Y-yeah I'm still here." Canada said. He hadn't meant to space out, but at least he was back in reality. "I'll take you up on that offer."

"Awesome! I'll pick you up at six." Prussia said, still sounding like he was planning a date.

"Oui." Canada agreed, still blushing from his previous thoughts. "I'll see you then."

"Bye." Prussia said on the other end. Canada said his goodbye and hung up as well.

After he put the phone on the charger, Canada began to pick at his breakfast. It wasn't that Canada wasn't hungry. He was just thinking about the news and letting it sink in. He'd found out about it so fast, and hadn't had much time to let it sink in. Spain and France were back. Now the trio was back together again. Prussia was probably really happy about that. Now all of his friends were back after so long.

It made Canada think about the reason they were all gone in the first place. All of the countries had amnesia and went missing. Prussia found his friends in the time that passed, but so many were still gone. They had only found five counties. There were dozens left to find.

Just why did this happen? How were they all separated and scattered? Prussia said before that he thought it was all orchestrated. But what the heck was to be gained by all this? Why cause something to start global panic? It made no sense at all. What kind of a person would do this? And how? The guy was probably crazy, and if he could do this, he had to be powerful. That didn't narrow it down though. There are a lot of corrupt influential people these days.

It could be a group of people for all they knew. They had such a small handle on it that it took them months to find such a small amount of them. Some (jerks) might say that they were no help to the situation.

Canada took a bite of his pancake as he processed all this. He didn't like the idea that they were useless. They had made progress, a lot actually. But they were not out of the woods yet, and Canada didn't like whatever else was lurking in it.

He would celebrate with them, although it wasn't yet a time to be rejoicing. Whether Canada could see it coming or not, things were bound to get worse.

* * *

Feliciano was on his way home from work after a fun day cooling pasta. "Ve~, I'm really glad I got that job as a pasta chef!" Feliciano said with a cheerful expression on his face. He had a huge, idiotic smile on his face, and although his eyes were closed, they were probably full of joy. There was a bounce in each of his steps.

"Now I can cook pasta all day, and people eat it!" The Italian loved it. Normally people would get angry and yell at him for always making pasta, and now he gets paid for it. The job was like a dream cone true!

Maybe one of those shooting stars he wished on helped. The thought of it made his smile grow even bigger. Those stars were so nice! He wondered if it was possible to thank one.

It was past time for dinner, but the Italian hadn't eaten yet. His shift had ran late. Feliciano knew that his roommate had probably already eaten without him, so he went to an Italian restaurant. The name of it was Tony's. It was rumored to have really good pasta. Feliciano thought all pasta was good, but it didn't hurt to see why so many people liked it.

The second he walked into the restaurant, he thought it was very fancy. There were carpets, chandeliers, and waiters in cool uniforms. There was a desk by the entrance with a blond lady standing behind it. "A table for one, sir?" She asked Feliciano.

"Si!" The Italian said. While the lady showed him to his table Feliciano started flirting up a storm. "Has anyone ever told you that you have amazing eyes?" He asked. "They're so pretty, and blue like the ocean." The girl giggled.

"Here's your seat." She said as she pointed to the table next to them. It was a two person table with one chair. And there was a table cloth on the table.

"Ciao~" Feliciano said an waved goodbye to her as she went back to the front desk. He loved to flirt with girls. They were always so nice.

He sat down at his table and picked up the menu. There were so many different types of pasta! And there was pizza on the menu too! Feliciano loved the Italian restaurants in Germany. German really doesn't taste good, which makes the Italian food taste better in comparison. The happy Italian was trying to decide what to order when he overheard a conversation at the front desk.

"Are you sure there aren't any tables?" A customer asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry for the inconvenience." The desk lady told him.

Feliciano turned around to see what was going on. He was very surprised when he saw who the customer at the desk was. He was the bartender that he's met yesterday! His name was… Ludwig right? He must like Italian food too! But what had that lady said? There weren't any tables left? Feliciano's table was made for two. It could fit another person if they pulled up a chair. "Ludwig!" Feliciano called. "There's room at my table!"

The bartender looked over to the Italian and smiled. He walked over to the table and pulled up a chair. "Danke." He said as he sat down. "I probably would have been asked to leave if you hadn't offered for me to sit here."

"Your welcome! It would have been sad if you didn't get to have any of the pasta here. I've heard it's great." Feliciano told him.

"The pasta here is great." Ludwig confirmed. "I've had it before. Although I would prefer wurst." He liked Italian food a lot, but he preferred to dine on German dishes.

"Wurst?" Feliciano asked, "I've had some before! It tasted terrible! I've always felt bad for the people who had to eat it. Pasta's better."

Ludwig took in a deep breath and let it out. He was beginning to be extremely annoyed by Feliciano. There's nothing wrong with wurst! It's very good. "It's not that bad actually. Most people really enjoy it." He informed the Italian.

Then he changed the subject. He didn't want to get into a fight with Feliciano after he allowed him to sit at his table. "So what are you going to order?"

"That's an easy one." Feliciano said. "Pasta of course!" Then he went on a whole tangent about how he loved pasta. Ludwig couldn't help but make the observation that the Italian was obsessed with pasta.

Eventually the waitress came to take their order. Ludwig ordered ravioli and Feliciano ordered wine and pasta. He was so happy that this place had his two favorite things, so now he wouldn't have to go looking for where to get wine anymore. It was terrible living without it, but not as bad as it would be if he didn't have pasta.

That'd be like a nightmare he had one time. In it, he was a child Looking through a big house. He was hungry in the dream. Everywhere he looked, there was no pasta. All he could find in the cupboards and boxes was really horrible food. Then there was food left out on the floor for him, and when he ate it, it sucked. The dream was even scarier because it seemed realistic and it was almost as if it had actually happened. The dream had felt like it had been a memory. Just thinking about the possibility of it happening scared Feliciano. The weirdest part of the dream, wasn't the scary bits though, it had been that Feliciano was wearing a green maid dress. He never understood why he'd been wearing it in the dream.

Now he was off topic. The bottom line would be that it'd be scary to have to live without wine or pasta. Heck, it'd be worse than the nightmare because the dream had ha some nice aspects in it, like beautiful piano music, and there was nothing like that in Feliciano's life currently. So the restaurant was a blessing because it prevented a shortage on wine or pasta.

Feliciano was happy when he got his food. He let out a carefree "Ve~" when the waitress put it on the table.

The brunet waitress asked a question to the two. "Are you guys on a date?"

"What?" Feliciano asked. "Do we look like it?"

Ludwig's face turned red at that remark. He stood up out of his seat. "We're not on a date!"

The waitress seemed disappointed. "Oh well. Sorry to have bothered you." She walked away.

Feliciano said, "Grazie~," before the waitress left. Then he immediately dug into his delicious Italian food. It had been a while since he had eaten food this good! All his roommate ever cooked was German food. The potatoes were all right, but nothing could compare to pasta.

Ludwig couldn't help but stare at Feliciano. It was so fascinating how he could forget everything around him the second he saw pasta. Ludwig had never seen someone who loved pasta that much. Was there something different about this pasta from any that the Italian already had? Or would Feliciano gush over any pasta he saw? Ludwig enjoyed Italian food, but he couldn't see how could like it that much. Were all Italians like that?

Feliciano looked up from his plate. He noticed how Ludwig hadn't touched his food yet. "You're not hungry Ludwig?" He asked.

"Nein, I'm hungry." Ludwig said. To prove his point, he ate a bite of his food. Feliciano seemed to be satisfied by that and continued to eat. Ludwig began to eat his food as well. The conversation died down at that point. Several minutes passed without either of them uttering a single word. But the silence was not an awkward one. It was more like a comfortable silence, but not comfortable enough for one to feel remorse for breaking it.

Once Feliciano finished his pasta, he decided to start up a conversation with Ludwig. "Don't you just love the pasta here?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"I guess…," Ludwig said. He really wasn't as much of a pasta lover a Feliciano, but the pasta there seemed good. There wasn't anything wrong with it.

"Yeah it's fantastico! I'm gonna have to remember this place." Feliciano told Ludwig. The sauce was delicious. I wish I knew their recipe. And the noodles were perfect! Not to hard, or to soft."

When Ludwig finished eating, he asked for the bill. When he saw the total cost he began to calculate how much it would be if it was split into two shares. He used mental math because he didn't have any paper to do the work on.

Meanwhile, the Italian was thinking about how the thank Ludwig for treating him to the meal. He didn't know how to say, "Thank you," in German, so he couldn't do it in Ludwig's language. He knew that Ludwig knew English, but "Thank you," in English sounded weird to the native Italian speaker. Feliciano decided to stick with, "Grazie," and hope Ludwig knew the Italian word.

Ludwig finished his mental math a second before Feliciano said his thanks. "Grazie for treating me~." He said with a smile.

The German was surprised that the Italian assumed he'd pay for the whole meal. The bill was for the cost of both meals, therefore, it'd only be polite to pay for half. "Feliciano," Ludwig said, "The bill is for both of our meals. I think it's fair to split the bill."

"Oh?" Feliciano asked. "How much is my share?" He pulled his wallet out from his pocket. He didn't want to argue with Ludwig. He might be familiar, but he was also strong. Feliciano didn't think that Ludwig would cause trouble, but it was always best to stay on the safe side.

"About $15.37." Ludwig told him. The Italian took the bills and coins out from his wallet and placed them on the table. Ludwig did the same.

Then the two of them got up and left the restaurant. Ludwig ended up giving Feliciano a ride home because he doubted that he could get home safely by himself. Feliciano was just to defenseless to walk home by himself. It wasn't safe. On his way home, Ludwig couldn't help but wonder why the waitress thought they were on a date.

* * *

Canada stood outside the entrance of the bar, and waited for the others to arrive. He and Prussia must have been early because none of the others arrived yet. Prussia had gone inside because he was "to awesome for waiting," and Canada stood outside to wait.

He began to wonder where those guys were. Was Spain having a hard time convincing Romano to come? Or was it just traffic?

Canada's thoughts were interrupted when someone yelled, "Hey Birdie!" it was Prussia's voice. Canada turned around to see where Prussia was. And there the ex-nation stood, in the bar's doorway. "What're you doing out here? The awesome party's inside!"

Confusion washed over Canada like maple syrup on a pancake, gradually spreading, but still covering the whole flapjack. "What do you mean by that?" Canada asked with a raised eyebrow. "Weren't we waiting for the rest of the guys?"

"Everyone's inside." Prussia told him. "They came in through the other door."

Canada mentally face-palmed. He could've saved himself so much time if he'd just gone inside. But he had to be considerate and wait! "What time is it?" Matthew asked. He wanted to know how much time he'd wasted waiting for them.

"6:30." Prussia said. "You unawesomly missed the first half hour of the awesome party!"

"So I was the one that was late." Canada said, kind of feeling stupid for thinking the others were late.

Prussia replied, "Yeah, but awesome late than never. Let's get inside." He pointed behind him with his thumb. The two of them went inside.

France, Spain, and Romano were sitting at one of the tables near the back. Romano was sitting in the seat farthest from France, grumbling something about, "How the hell did Spain convince me to come to this damn party?" Spain sat between them. He waved when he saw Prussia and Canada coming.

Before Prussia sat down, he raise Canada's hand over his head as if he'd just won the gold metal. "I awesomely found him."

"Where was 'e?" France asked him.

"He was outside." The albino said as he took his seat. Canada sat down next to him.

"Now that we're all here, how about a toast?" Spain said as he raised his wine glass. The rest of them raised their glasses, except for Canada, who hadn't gotten the chance to order anything yet. He raised an imaginary glass.

"To the Bad Touch Trio getting back together!" Glasses clinked as the five friends shared a toast in celebration. They'd come so far from the first day Prussia and Canada found each other. It'd taken a while, but they finally got BTT back together. This was a victory to them, even though they were a long way from finished.

This reunion between friends relit the flame of determination in their hearts, or at least in Canada's. He wasn't so alone anymore, and the thought of that made his heart soar.

Other countries were there, and there would soon be more from their future searching. All worries melted away, for the night was a happy one, a time of relief. Nothing could go wrong now… or so the merry party thought.

**I loved this chapter, just thought I'd say that. And I'm sorry I went into a hiatus like that. I won't ever wait that long to post a chapter again. However, I'm not going to be able to post a chapter a week like I use to. Anyways, many thanks for reading this!**


	11. Chapter 11 Unexpected Encounters

**Sorry it took so long for me to update! A lot happened, to much for me to go into detail, it would just sound likes excused. Also, I'm sorry I didn't reply to your comment Prusianess! My iPod was acting screwy every time I tried to reply. I was going to tell you when I'd post this. But that's kind of redundant isn't it? Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

"That man with the curl looked like Italia." Elizaveta said.

She thought back to the one memory she had left before 8 months ago. She had been working for a man named Austria. His citizens had been lashing out at him because of how turbulent things had been. Or at least, that's what they said. Elizaveta remembered thinking that they were being mean for no good reason. Later that day, she had lent another dress to a person working for Mr. Austria, Chibitalia.

Elizaveta couldn't help but think that the person she had seen during her job as a waitress looked like an adult version of him. The man with him had also seemed familiar, like she had known him from a long time ago, but he wasn't included in the memory she had recovered. Though she knew for a fact that she knew him as well.

After she had delivered those two's meals, she had to stop to wipe blood from her nose. Regardless of whether or not she knew them, the two looked like such a cute couple! Maybe cute enough to be in one of those yaoi that she liked to read so much. She would really have to thank Japan for inventing them sometime. Wait, why did she just think of Japan as a person?

* * *

Feliciano woke up the next morning happily. He stretched his arms as he got up out of bed. "Ve~ What a beautiful morning!" He looked out of the window of his room to see that the sun had already risen. There were only one or two clouds in the sky an none of them were grey. The trees by the apartment building weren't swaying, so it wasn't windy outside, an the grass shined with the perfect amount of due.

The weather was lovely that he wanted to do a landscape of it. The Italian probably would've if it was!'t for the fact that he was scheduled to be at work in one hour to cover Agatha's shift. If it was his own shift, it wouldn't be a problem skipping to paint. He couldn't let her down though. She really needed someone to cover for her. Agatha was going to have her baby soon, and her doctor wouldn't let her go to work.

Feliciano got out of bed and put his uniform on. After he was finished getting dressed, he was careful to he quiet getting out if his room. Feliciano knew that if he was too loud, his roommate would wake up. That would be one of the scariest things in the world.

His roommate wasn't exactly the morning's best friend. He, if anything, was the morning's aspiring enemy. He hated being woken up before noon, an kept dark curtains in his room to keep the sun out, so it wouldn't wake him. That wouldn't be very much of a problem though, if he was a heavy sleeper. But sadly, Feliciano's roommate would wake up at the sound of a pin drop. Even if it was a small sound, as long as it was morning, he'll blow up like a nuclear reactor when there is any "noise" in the apartment.

He tip toed out of his bedroom, careful not to make a sound. His attempts were futile though. For when he closed his bedroom door, (slowly to avoid being too loud), his roommate began to yell from his room. "BE QUIET! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"

Feliciano jumped in surprise. "Ah!" He almost fell over.

"I SAID BE QUIET!" His roommate bellowed from his room. "DON'T MAKE SUCH LOUD NOISE IN THE MORNING!"

"Sorry!" Feliciano cried. "I'll be quiet! I'll be quiet! Just don't kill me! I don't want to die!" He ran out of the apartment as quick as he could, which was surprisingly fast compared to a normal person's speed. He was very fast, but only when he was running from someone who was of threat to him. The rest of the time, the Italian was relatively slow. He accidentally slammed the apartment door behind him as he ran. That probably set off the bomb again, but Feliciano didn't stick around to see his roommate's explosion.

He dashed out of the building and down the street further away from the danger. He gradually began to slow down to a walk. By the time he had slowed down, his stomach growled. Feliciano had been so scared of his roommate that he forgot to eat breakfast. At least he worked at a restaurant. Feliciano could always eat breakfast there. The Italian clutched his growling stomach. "Ve~ Hold on for a bit. When we get there, you can have all the pasta and pizza you want."

Feliciano continued to clutch his empty stomach as he walked. Since his eyes were closed, it was a wonder that he didn't take any wrong turns. However, he did bump into something, or rather someone. He was walking down the street a few blocks away from his workplace when he walked strait into someone. The Italian didn't nock heads with him though, because the person he'd bumped into was 8 cm taller than him. Feliciano looked up to see who he'd bumped into. "Please watch where your going." Ludwig told Feliciano with a scowl.

"Ve~ I didn't think I'd run into you so soon! I mean, we've run into each other twice, but I didn't think I'd run into you a third time. You know, one time I was reading a Japanese comic, or maybe it was from Korea? This one guy kept telling me it was Korean, but he also said that pasta was from Korea, so I'm not sure if he was right. Anyways, in the comic it said, it says that if you run into someone three times in one day you were destined to meet. Of course we've met three times in three days, but that's still pretty interesting don't you think?

Ludwig couldn't help but wonder if all Italians talked this much. He couldn't remember very well, but he was pretty sure he'd met an Italian who talked as much. The German wondered if that Italian had been as annoying as the one in front of him. Then Ludwig realized that Feliciano was expecting him to reply. "I'm sorry but I don't have the time to talk with you. I have to get to work."

Feliciano nodded to show that he understood. He had a goofy smile on his face when he replied. "Oh. I see! So you're late for work too, huh? Ve~ I hope you don't get fired. It happens to me most of the time I'm late."

"Nein. I'm not late." Ludwig said. He held up his wrist to check his watch. "I'm supposed to be there in 10 minutes. I'm trying to get there on time."

"Oh? Good luck then! I think the bar's a fifteen minute walk from here. You better hurry." Feliciano said.

"Actually, I'm not going to the bar." Ludwig explained.

"But aren't you going to work?" Feliciano asked.

"I am. I'm just going to another job I have." Ludwig explained.

"Wow! You have two jobs? Don't you have any time for fun?" The Italian inquired.

"Nein. It's fine this way. I'm saving up."

"Really? What for?"

Ludwig sighed before he answered. It was like he was trying to decided whether or not to tell the Italian. In the end he saw no harm in telling him. "If you really must know, I don't remember anything before 8 months ago. I'm saving up so that I can travel and try to jog my memory."

"What a coincidence!" Feliciano exclaimed. "I can't remember anything past then either! Do you think we knew each other?"

"I'm not sure." Ludwig answered. "I think you look familiar, but I don't know. It's odd though, that we both have had amnesia for the same amount of time."

"Are you telepathetic? I was thinking the same thing!" The Italian exclaimed.

"I have to get to work. It may not be the bar, but it's still a ways from here. I'll give you my number so we can talk about this later." Ludwig said. He pulled a piece of paper and a pen out of his pocket. (He always carried them around.) He use the telephone pole near them as a surface to write on. He quickly scribbled his name and number onto the paper, Ludwig handed the paper to Feliciano. "Here. Goodbye now." Ludwig darted off so that he wouldn't be late.

* * *

Steve was walking home from work. He had just finished his shift at the fast food joint he's the manager of. He'd received his weekly check and h couldn't resist the urge to buy something with his money while he was out.

There was this one video game he'd been waiting to come out, and it had just been released a few days ago! It was supposed to be a Japanese game. Steve didn't know all of the details about it, but the game seemed like a horror game. The setting made it seem like it. He hoped that it was! The monsters in Japanese games were so cute. He loved those kind of games because it was funny how they were supposed to be scary, but they weren't. Nothing could be scarier than cool American horror movies.

He was excited about the game just thinking about it. There had been so much buzz about the game on the Internet that it had to be a good game. Steve speeded up to a run. He wanted to hurry up and get to the game store.

However, he was too busy laughing and being excited that he didn't see the broom that someone had left out on the sidewalk. Steve tripped over it and fell on his face when he landed. "Hey you!"

Steve looked up, and looked around for the source of the voice. "Who's there?"

"Up here!" Steve looked up to see a Swiss guy with short blond hair and green eyes standing above him. "Go away! You're scaring away my customers!"

Steve got up and dusted himself off. "Hey dude, is this your broom?" He pointed to the broom he tripped over. "Someone could get hurt on that."

The blond scowled at Steve. "You're the only idiot that would! Now give me my broom back! It was expensive." He quickly snatched the broom from Steve. The Swiss raised it over his head like it was a weapon. "Now get out of here! You're scaring away business!"

"I needed to buy that game anyways." Steve said. He continued on his way to the nearest game store.

"And don't come back!" The Swiss yelled. He went back into his pet store.

Steve didn't have to go very far before he was outside the closest video game store. There had been one maybe two blocks from the pet store that the angry Swiss ran.

It was a big store. It had a black sign above the door that said, "Gamer's Lot," in words that looked like orange flames. In the window was a display case of all the newest games. Steve scanned the display case for the game he wanted, just to be sure, before he would even think about entering through the double door. Steve's eyes landed on the game he'd been looking for. That one had to be it! There was no way that there was another video game out there with the same outlandish title, HetaOni.

He charged through the front door, and ran strait to the case. "Finally! I was beginning to wonder if they would ever translate this! I thought I'd have to learn Japanese to play it. Sweet!"

Steve looked at the price sticker on it. "Not sweet! With it costing this much, I'd have to choose between this and eating for the week!" Steve looked down in disappointment. He had a perfect cartoon frown on his face. But that frown turned upside-down when he realized something. "Since I'm the manager of McDonalds, I get their food for free. I can just eat there whenever I'm hungry. And I think there's enough food in the house for my girlfriend and the dog for a week." He grabbed a copy of the game and ran to the cash register.

After the game had been scanned, Steve took out his wallet and took out the money. The picture he kept inside his wallet caught his eye. He grabbed the money and the picture. He handed the cashier the money while thinking about the picture. Like he was trying to send a mental message to the one in it. "I'll remember you soon."

It didn't take too long for him to get home. When he reached his house, he stood outside it for a few moments. He took out the photo from his wallet again, and just stared at it in the porch light. His ex-wife was on the left. It had been taken not too ling after her hair cut. So in the picture, her orange locks were short. She had joyful light in her green eyes. Her lips formed a smile. It was easy to tell how old it was because Steve's ex-wife wasn't the type to smile that he remembered.

Steve was in the center o the picture. He had been wearing a white T-shirt, and was looking down towards the dog. Steve couldn't help but notice that he looked different in the photo than he did now. It wasn't small things like what he was wearing or how much he weighed. It was more in the face that the difference was. To be more precise, the eyes. They looked sadder and a shade darker than his did currently. Also, his hair color seemed darker too. There was something about his whole demeanor that was off. Physically, he was similar to him though. It was weird. In the picture he looked like he had a lit less joy.

On the right was their dog, Sammy. He was trying to stand on his Huns legs like he was a person! It was so weird, especially considering he could so that, an not play fetch. The picture never rang any bells, not even one.

Steve put the picture back in his pocket. He would have thrown it away, if it wasn't for the fact that it was all had had left from that time. It brought up too many bad memories, like the second his wife found out about… she divorced him. But memories was a reason he kept it. He had moved on yes, that was why he had a girlfriend. But there were somethings he needed help remembering. It never worked. Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered keeping it in his wallet. Steve opened the door to his house.

He could immediately feel the temperature as he stepped through the doorway. The lights were on, which meant that his girlfriend was already home. She must have already started making dinner. Steve could already smell her beef stew. He knew it'd be a while before dinner was ready. So he decided to start playing his new game.

He took a right turn and went into the living room. All of his game systems were already set up, (because he never unplugged them), so Steve just had to put the game into one of the systems and turn the TV on. When he pushed the TV's power button, it was brought to life, lighting up the otherwise dark room. He hadn't bothered turning on any of the other lights.

Steve had fun wandering through the mansion and battling Steve. He thought it was "epic" that Steve ha the same name as him. Before he knew it, an hour had passed. He paused the game and went to see if dinner was ready.

* * *

Finland was on his way out of the world Senate building. There ha been supposed to be a meeting today, but it didn't go as planned. When 5 out of 7 people didn't show up, it was hard to actually accomplish anything. According to Japan, Prussia, France, Spain, Romano, and Canada had a party the night before. That could only mean that they were A.) passed out or B.) having a hangover. Japan and Finland decided to postpone the meeting until further notice.

Since Finland ha some unexpected free time on his hands, he decided to go get some coffee. He didn't have to walk far before finding a coffee shop. It was maybe a block from the world conference building.

It was a cute little place with tables with umbrellas at the front. Finland walked into the shop. The lights were slightly dimmed and there was the faint sound of jazz music. Tino went to the counter. There was a small line there, but it was moving pretty fast. It didn't take any more than a few minutes for him to get to the front of the line. "Hello, and welcome to The Coffee Bean. May I take your order?" The girl behind the counter greeted. She had a big enthusiastic smile on her face.

"Yes." Tino said, smiling back. The service industry people can really be nice! "I'd like a French vanilla coffee."

"And how would you like that?" The girl asked.

"With cream please."

"Coming right up!" The girl went off immediately to prepare it. She came back in about 30 seconds. "Here you go! That'll be $3.27." Tino gave her the money. And since she seemed to work with a lot of vigor, he put 33¢ in the tip jar. "Come again!" The worker said as he left.

Toni decided that he wanted to sit at one of the tables outside because of how beautiful the day was. The country sat down at one of the tables in the shade. "What a nice day!" He couldn't help but inquire. It was sunny an warm. Other people must have though the day was nice too because the streets were crowded.

Finland toon a sip of his steaming coffee, then immediately spit it out. However, it wasn't because of the temperature. Finland had seen a face in the crowd that he hadn't expected to see.

"Su-san!"

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. And I promise I won't take nearly as long to post the next one. It should be up within two weeks from now.**

**And the manga Italy had been talking about earlier in the chapter really exists. It's called Demon Diaries. The funny thing is, that it's actually Korean. XD**

**Thanks for reading. And happy Easter to those who celebrate it. To those who don't, I hope you a happy day** anyways. :D


	12. Chapter 12

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

Ludwig flipped through the pages of his diary. He'd been writing in it every daysince he lost his memory. It was to keep things organized.

However, he was not looking through it to be sentimental. He was looking for something in particular. Ludwig was trying to confirm a suspicion that's been at the back of his mind since the last time he saw Feliciano. If he remembered correctly, he wrote something that could prove his hypothesis in it. But he couldn't remember the date. It wasn't like him to forget a date, especially one of such importance. So he scanned each page for the entry. He had to know, had he met Feliciano before he forgot everything?

Aha! He found the entry! It had been written on January 7th. It was the day he had blacked out! It happened the first time he went to an Italian restaurant. The waiter had asked him what kind of pasta he wanted, and he blacked out. While he had been unconscious, Ludwig had dreamed of a memory. Or at least he thought it was a memory. He couldn't be positive yet. When he woke up, he had logged the details of it in his diary. Afterwards, he forgot it. The dream had been elusive, and he'd only remembered it long enough to write it down, and then it snuck out of his head.

Ludwig wasn't sure, but he thought it might have something to do with the Italian. It would explain why he'd blacked out at the mention of pasta.

Ludwig began to read the entry. He skipped the parts that described his day previous to blacking out. He went strait to the description of his dream. It wasn't very detailed so it was more like a summary. It was better than nothing, which was enough for the German.

Basically, in the dream, he had been wandering around in a forest. Ludwig had been looking for a descendant of The Great Roman Empire. When he read that part, Ludwig raised his eyebrows. Why had he used personification on the Roman Empire in the entry. He continued reading. Ludwig found a box of tomatoes in the middle of the forest. When he had walked up to it and poked it with a stick, something inside the box shrieked. It claimed to be a "Talking box of tomatoes fairies." There was clearly someone in the box trying to pull a wool over his eyes. Despite the supposed "talking box of tomatoes fairies"'s protests, the German pried open the box. Out had popped a country.

Ludwig stopped reading again. What had he meant by a country being in the box? Earlier, he had referenced living countries as well. What was with that? Logically, referring to countries in that context wasn't right. But Ludwig also thought that the thought of people being countries made sense.

The country in the box ha been Italy, the very descendant of the Roman Empire the German had been looking for. Apparently, Ludwig had thought that Italy was too wimpy to be real. He had thought that Italy had set a trap to lure him out. Ludwig chuckled at the prospect. There was no way Italy of all countries would set a trap, or be sneaky in any way. It was a gut feeling Ludwig had about that. The entry ended with Ludwig taking Italy as a prisoner.

He reread the entry 3 times before it sunk in. He had been- still was one of those countries. It had said so right there in black and white. He was Germany.

The second he thought that, everything came together in his mind. Yes, he was a country, one if the Axis powers to be exact. He had worked with Italy and Japan to take over the world at one point. He'd signed a treaty with Japan around a kotatsu table. World War 2 had been the glory days. Until they had been defeated. Everyday for who-knows-how-long, he had been tormented by Italy. Italy had been completely useless, but he couldn't just tell him to leave. They were… friends. Ludwig- nein, Germany had used to do war training with Italy and Japan. Italy would always mess up, and would only be fast when he was retreating from Britain. He had an older brother named Prussia. And Germany had always been the one to bring order during world meetings. There had been so many great times. He remembered it all clearly. Except one part.

His memories formed a gap. One part was missing, so there was nothing to bridge the gap. The part e didn't know was how had lost his memory. When Germany tried to remember it, there was nothing but a blank. This irked him. If he didn't know what caused it, how was e supposed to prevent the missing part of history from repeating itself?

All Germany could tell about the memory wiping disaster was that it had traced more than just him. The proof was Feliciano, or Italy as he is officially called. Italy doesn't have any memories of of then either. Germany thought this amount of information was insufficient. He wanted to know more. Where were all the other countries? Were they in his country as well? Did they also forget? And just who orchestrated this whole thing? Germany wanted answers. He wanted to find them, but for now, he should try to get Italy to remember.

Sure that would mean that he would have to deal with Italy following him around all the time, but getting Italy to remember was essential. Germany could not remember how they had lost their memories, but maybe Italy would remember the cause along with everything else. Besides, after remembering who Italy was, Germany realized that he had missed Italy.

But how would he contact Feliciano? Germany made a fist with his right hand. He had given Italy his phone number, but he didn't get Italy's! Doing something like that was careless. Now he's have to wait for Feliciano to call him. To pass the time, maybe he could drink some beer.

Luckily Germany didn't have to wait long. After he had finished his fourth bottle of beer, his phone started ringing. "Oi Oi Vatti Beer-" Germany grabbed his phone to chalk his caller ID. It was Feliciano Vargas. He answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Ciao~" Feliciano replied. "I made too much pasta and I was wondering if you wanted any!" That proved it. Feliciano was definitely Italy. Not that there was any doubt to begin with.

At least this time he wasn't calling him because he'd gotten into trouble. Germany sighed as he recalled the time Italy had called him and asked for help because he was in Egypt and his shoelace was untied. Italy always called asking him for help. It was good that it wasn't the case this time. Germany had more important things to do other than getting Italy out of trouble. Germany hoped that Italy's ability to get into trouble had been taken along with his memories. That would make his life easier.

"Ja. I'll come over." Germany told Feliciano.

"Great!" Feliciano exclaimed. "I'll see you soon~"

"Ja." Germany nodded even though the Italian couldn't see it. "I'll start heading over right now."

Germany thankfully knew where Feliciano's apartment was because he drove him home that time. It was no more than a fifteen minute drive from where Germany lived.

During his short car ride, Germany thought about how he could get Italy to remember that he was Italy. He was positive that Feliciano didn't keep a diary, so that was out. So what else was there? Germany pondered this as he was at a red light. When the light turned green, he had an idea.

He could reintroduce Italy to something that was important to him before. But what? The answer couldn't be pasta, even though that was the dearest thing to him that Germany could think of. Italy had been in contact with pasta for a while, so it clearly wouldn't jog anything. Maybe-

BEEP! The driver in the car behind Germany's honked at him. "The lights green, Dummkopf!"

Germany hadn't realized the light had turned green. That was very unlike him. Normally he was very studious, and didn't get lost in thought like that. Italy- not him, was the one who didn't pay attention to the rest of the world. This only accented how worried Germany was about his friend. Before the light could change again, Germany put his foot on the gas pedal and continued on his way. This time, he was careful to pay attention to driving. He'd save his thoughts for when he got out of the car.

He arrived at Feliciano's apartment building a few minutes later. As he had decided before, the second he left his car and shut the door, he began to finish his thoughts from earlier. Italy had always had a white flag with him, so maybe if he saw one, he'd remember. It was sure to work.

Germany walked upturn stairs an down the hall. When he came across the Italian's apartment, he knocked on the door. "Ve~ Just a second!" Germany heard Feliciano call from inside the apartment. There was a crash that followed. "Oopsie!"

"Is everything okay in there?" Germany asked with worry eminent in his voice.

The door swing open. "Sorry about that Ludwig." Feliciano said as he wiped his hands on his pants. "I dropped a few plates that I was trying to clean. It's a good thing my roommate is staying somewhere else tonight. He'd probably kill me for breaking his dishes." Germany couldn't help but think that Feliciano's roommate was quite the character. "Would you like to come in?" Feliciano asked as he moved out of the doorway.

Germany nodded an walked through the door. So how was he going to do this? There weren't any white flags in the premises. (Not that he expected there to be any.) He decided to start by seeing how much Feliciano already knows, which probably wasn't very much. "Feliciano, have you remembered anything yet?" Germany asked, trying to make it sound like casual conversation.

"Not really. I just remember how to make pasta and pizza~." Feliciano answered. "Do you want to sit down?" He gestured towards the dining table.

"Danke." Germany said with a nod. He pulled out a chair and sat down in it. Feliciano put plates of pasta down on the table. One plate was in front of where Germany sat, and the other was in front of the seat next to it, where the Italian sat down. There were large piles of pasta on each plate. He hadn't been kidding when he said that he made too much. There was still some left over! Feliciano immediately began to devour his pasta.

Germany was about to grab his fork when his cell phone began to ring.  
"Oi Oi Vatti beer wo choudai  
Oi Oi Mutti  
Oi Oi Mutti  
Mukashi ni kureta wurst no  
Ano aji ga wasurerarenai'nda." Germany reached into his pocket to silence his phone when Feliciano piped up.

"I know that song! But the lyrics were different. The version I know went more like this:

Nee Nee papa  
Wain no chodudai  
Nee Nee mama  
Nee Nee mama  
Mukashi ni tabeta Boroneeze no  
Ano aji ga wasurerarenain da" Then he began to recite more of the lyrics.

"Marukaite chikyuu  
Marukaite chikyuu  
Marukaite chikyuu  
Boku HETALIA"

Germany interrupted him. "how do you know that song?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"I don't know." Feliciano answered. "It just came to me. Isn't it pretty, no?"

"Yes, but do you remember anything else?" Germany asked Feliciano.

"No-" Feliciano began, but as soon as he answered Germany's question, it became a lie. Feliciano began to remember who he was, what he was, and all of his life experiences. He had some older brothers and a grandpa he called, "Grandpa Rome." He had grown up with his grandfather and learned about the renaissance. Then he got taken over by Austria and started living at his house, though there wasn't any pasta there. Holy Rome lived there too. He had taught Holy Rome how to paint, and they had gone to a cat festival wearing cat costumes. Then Holy Rome had to go to war, so he gave him his push broom. Holy Rome never came back.

Some years later, he wrote the song, "Marukaite Chikyuu." And one day, he gained independence. Years later, he heard that Germany was going to invade, so he his in a box of tomatoes and pretended to be a talking box of tomatoes fairies. Scary Germany saw right through it. But then he turned out to be a really nice guy! He had even wrote a song about him! Then they formed an alliance with Japan and called themselves the "Axis Powers."

It was fun! They got stranded on a deserted island so many times! They played Marco Polo, and they made s'mores and they met Santa! Germany helped him and saved him a lot. He even helped him tue his shoelace in Egypt! He had a cat named Pookie. He made a wish on a shooting star and it landed on Britain's head, giving him a headache and making him go home! How could he have forgotten all that? He was a country, Italy Veneziano.

* * *

Tino couldn't believe it was him. It had been so long that he searched, and tree Berwald was, walking through the crowd like nothing had happened. It wasn't a look alike either. Terence was no mistaking those blue eyes behind his glasses. Finland was shocked to say the least, but he was shocked in the good way. Finland felt hopeful. He smiled before calling his name. "Su-san!"

What happened next, was not something that Finland had anticipated. Sweden hadn't turned around and continued on his way. That smile melted off of Tino's face when he remembered. "Oh yeah, Sweden has amnesia too. I was do excited I guess it slipped my mind." He looked down sadly. Then, a few moments later, he looked up to see that Berwald was getting farther away. No! He ha been looking for him for too long for him to slip away like this. For all Tino knew, this could be the last time he would ever see him. Finland got up, leaving his vanilla coffee forgotten.

The crowd was starting to engulf Berwald, making him harder to see, let alone catch up to. Finland concentrated on keeping his eyes on Berwald's blue coat. Finland tried to call out to him again. He'd have to recognize one of the things Finland used to call him. "Berwald!" He cried out as loud as he could to be sure that Sweden could hear him.

Surprisingly, and thankfully, Berwald turned around when he heard his name being called. He looked at Tino as the country tried to cut through the crowd. Finland's face alit with both triumph and relief. He managed to arch up to Berwald within a few seconds. He thought to himself, "Berwald must be going by his human name like I had sort of been."

"H'w y'u kn'w ma n'me?" Berwald asked in his heavy Swedish accent.

Tino looked down when Berwald said that. It wasn't like he hadn't expected Berwald to ask that, it was more like he hadn't realized how much it would hurt. "I… I know your name because we Were friends. My name is Tino Väinämöinen." He looked back up and smiled, hiding how hurt he was. "I'm really glad to see you again." He held out his hand. "Do you want to try being friends again?" Finland figured that it would all cone back to Berwald eventually, and decided to focus on that rather than try to force him to remember everything right now.

"T'no?" Berwald asked. He had a look on his face that was hard to read. Either it was a very complicated expression or one that hide his emotions, Tino couldn't tell which one it was due to how difficult it was to read. Berwald could've been remembering something for a Tino knew. Though, the expression looked pained from what Tino could tell.

"Are you okay, Berwald?" Toni asked with concern clear as water in his voice. What could possibly be wrong? It didn't look like he had any wounds, nor were there things that would normally cause a person pain. Whatever it was, it was random. Did he have a headache or something?

Berwald as didn't answer Tino. It was almost as if he hadn't heard him. He put his hands on his temples, so maybe it was a headache. Toni asked again. "Berwald, are you okay?! Do you need an aspirin or something?" He was getting really worried and Berwald's lack of response only made it worse on Tino. "Berwald!" The Swede grunted as if to reply. But did that grunt mean yes or no? Finland was terrible with these kinds if things.

Berwald's head was throbbing, and it felt almost as if it was going to crack open. His hands on his forehead didn't seem to help much. It hurt a lot more than just some migraine.

Why did his head hurt so much? He hadn't hit it. And even if something had hit his head, it wouldn't cause the pain he was feeling now. It wouldn't hurt even half as much. What had caused this? All Berwald did was think that the name Tino sounded familiar. But how could something like that cause this? Berwald gritted his teeth as an attempt to bear the immense pain.

He thought he heard a familiar voice say something to him, but his brain failed to process what it was. He wondered what had been said.

Berwald felt utterly helpless at this point. Berwald struggled to say something. The words came out more jumbled than usual. "'lp m' T'no."

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter isn't as funny as my other ones, and is more serious. This stuff was essential though. Sadly, even the part about Sweden. I had been planning that for a while. Thanks for reading this.**


	13. Chapter 13 Luck

***Fist pumps* I don't know how, but I managed to post this within a week of posting the last chapter. I feel accomplished. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

Japan hadn't been expecting visitors at his house, but that didn't stop him from getting some when he got back to his house from watching a go game. He walked through the door and saw that his kitchen had been used. There were dirty pots on the table, and a blanket of four on the floor. "Odd," he thought, "I could've sworn that I had cleaned the kitchen before I left." He continued to walk through his house, and noticed the scent of tomatoes and garlic. Kiku wondered what had caused this. At first he thought it was-, but then he denied it. There was no way. That was impossible.

He heard a noise. It sounded like something had fallen. "Nani?" The sound seemed to have come from his bedroom. He walked through the halls to his room to investigate. "Dummkopf! You shouldn't be messing with that!" A familiar voice yelled. "Is that who I think it is?" Kiku wondered to himself. He slid open the paper door and was surprised by what he saw in his room.

Italy and Germany were in Japan's room. A bookcase had fallen over, that was probably what had caused the loud bang he heard. Italy was underneath it, and a porn book had landed on top of his head. Other books were scattered around the room. Germany was crouching on the ground, about to pick up the bookcase. Italy noticed that Japan was standing in the doorway. "Ciao Japan! It's good to see you!"

Germany looked up. When he saw Japan, he stood up, and straitened himself out. "Sorry about this, Japan. Italy wanted to come and see you, so we came over." He bent back down and lifted the shelf off of Italy.

"Thank you Germany~" Italy said with a smile. He took the book off of his head to see what it was. "Ugh… it's porn." He closed the book and put it back on the bookshelf. Germany, (being the clean freak that he is) began to pick up the books and put them back on their appropriate shelves.

Japan was surprised by his friends sudden appearance. At first he wondered how they had gotten there and how they knew his name, but he figured out quite quickly that Germany and Italy had gotten their memories back and decided to pay him a visit. They probably had only just remembered and that's why they hadn't come sooner. "Did you two use my kitchen as well?" Japan asked.

"Si~ I made some pasta! Do you want any?" Italy asked. Germany apologized for leaving the kitchen in such a mess. He had to keep an eye on Italy to make sure that he didn't break anything, so he hadn't been able to clean up the kitchen.

"Iie. I just had some sushi so I don't want any pasta." Japan said.

"Excuse me Japan, but just to be sure, did you lose youn memory at some point as well?" Germany asked the Asian nation. He still hadn't confirmed whether or not all of the countries had amnesia. After all, he and Italy had been out of the loop for a while now.

"Hai." Japan answered. He explained everything that had happened in the past months and informed him on all they knew about what had happened.

"I see. So that's what happened. I take it you found mein bruder?" Germany asked Japan just to be sure. It was almost like the answer would be an explanation of something.

"Hai. He was one of the first to get their memories back." Japan answered him.

Germany sighed. "So that's why mein house was such a mess." While the two of them were talking with each other, Italy was messing with the books they had just put on the bookshelf. "I think that we should move to another room before Italy knocks down the bookshelf again." Germany suggested.

The three of them moved to the room with Japan's kotatsu, the place where they had signed their treaty, it was there that they began to talk business, and where Italy couldn't break anything.

"Is there anything else you would like to talk to me about?" Japan asked Germany while Italy was taking a siesta under the kotatsu.

Germany nodded. "There's one more thing I'd like to ask."

"Nani?" Japan asked him.

"Well, I was wondering if you ever tried to contact the countries at their houses? Just in case they got their memories back on their own, like Italy and I did, except they haven't revealed themselves yet." The idea seemed like it was plausible, but from what Japan had said, Germany figured that they hadn't thought of it yet.

"No. Finland and I have been looking for them over the Internet, and the news. Though we rely a bit on luck." Japan answered.

"I think you should try it." Germany said. "We won't know if anyone else is back unless we give it a try."

Japan nodded. "I will bring it up at the next meeting."

"When is the next meeting?" Germany asked, with his eyebrow raised.

"We haven't decided on a date yet, but we could make it tomorrow." Japan said. "I'll call everyone else and tell them about the meeting."

* * *

The shadow meeting had started. Not one soul other than the ones who attended knew that it was happening. Considering those who participated in all of these, it was a surprise that the meetings had never been leaked to the media, and they wanted it to stay that way. If people found out, it would cause an uproar. People would bombard them with questions and the answers would only be fuel to the fire of the theories.

You see, the things that take place at these shadow meetings are very dark. One could even say that the ones who attended were at the center of the underworld. However, many could say that they were on the other side.

The meetings are where all major decisions are made. But they are also secret decisions, ones that not even the countries are aware, and if things went correctly, they would never find out. Due to the previous meetings, there wasn't much chance of that. However the chance was not 0%. Web if the chances were as little as 1%, it could be dangerous to them. That is why they were meeting. To abolish the chance of their plan's failure.

"I've got new information." One of them told the others. His voice was stoic, though his eyes that were hidden behind sunglasses were filled with anger, reflecting the anger he had towards the information. All eyes were on him as the one continued. "It seems they are retrieving what we stole from them." He didn't have to specify the 'they' or what it was that they were retrieving. Everyone already knew. Many of them began to ponder and whisper about it amongst themselves. The one who had shared the information only heard bits and pieces of it, he was sure he heard the word, "impossible" a number of times. There were many "how?"'s and many other questions concerning who had retrieved how much.

"Settle down. Settle down." A woman speaks over the others. "Do you want to hear the rest? Or do you prefer mumbling like baboons?" She asked in annoyed manor.

"Thank you very much." The man said, leaving out her name. In case this room was bugged, it was best to remain anonymous. "I've gotten wind if 12 who've regained everything. Most of it is because of the one who we missed. He got 7 together and 5 are not in contact with the others, and one is on the verge of it even as we speak."

"Which one is on the verge?" Someone asked.

"Sweden." The man confirmed. "It seems he came across another country and it's triggering them."

"We do not need to worry about him." The women who had spoken before said. "I made sure of it myself. His were blocked very tightly. If he is on the verge of remembrance, he will have no choice but to stop immediately."

The man nodded in acknowledgment. "Yes. But what about the others? Should we take them again? And strengthen the barriers on the ones who haven't remembered?"

Another man stood up. "No." He was the most unpredictable of the members. He always had at least one toe out of line, and always made a big show of it. The others were not amused.

"And what's your reasoning to that, assuming you have one". The first man said jokingly.

"This is wrong." He answered. "You barely had me on board in the beginning. Haven't you toyed with their lives enough? Can't you allow them to set things back to the way things were before, and let them hold onto that hope?" He took off his own pair of sunglasses to reveal a pair of pleading eyes.

"Have you forgotten the purpose of this mission? You know exactly why we cannot allow this." Yet another man inquired.

"Maybe I have forgotten. Maybe I have amnesia." The man smirked at his own joke as he began to leave the room.

Though all thirteen people in the room thought they were working for the greater good, the unpredictable one was the only one with his heart in the right place.

"Wait," one of them called, "You know that if you leave this room now, you can never come back, right?"

"I am aware."

"And do you know we'll take precautions to make sure you won't speak?"

"I just won't let you find me."

"Do you plan on aiding the countries?"

"You'll find out." He said waving as he left the room, never to reenter.

* * *

Finland was waiting for Berwald to come to. He had blacked out a few seconds after requesting Tino's help, so Tino brought him to his house. Berwald was now unconscious in Finland's bed, while Finland was sitting in a chair next to it. The poor little Nordic country was shaking and sniffling, trying his best not to break out crying.

Berwald had been in so much pain and he hadn't done a thing about it! Even though Berwald asked him to! The guilt made Finland sick to his stomach. He couldn't help his friend out the one time he asked! Finland sniffed again.

He was so worried, but he didn't know what to do, not even now that Berwald had blacked out! All he could managed was getting him off of the sidewalk and bringing him home.

If only he could do more. It hd been two days, and Berwald still hadn't woken up. Night had fallen and hours since sunset had passed by. Berwald remained unconscious. Finland had lost track of time though. His eyes never left Berwald so it was only logical that he didn't look at a clock. He nodded off a few times, but stayed by his friend's side.

That is… until he heard a rapping at his door. Tino had just been about to nod off again when he heard it. It took a few minutes for Finland to wake himself up, and rub the sleep from his eyes. There was more rapping on the door. "Coming!" Finland called as he got up.

He was glad to get up after sitting for such a long time. His legs were stiff as was the rest of him. It took him a minute to get to the door. When he got to the door, he opened it and said, "Hello," to the fellow standing outside.

"Yes, hello." The man said. He stood tall and his his face behind sunglasses. He wore a tan overcoat that wasn't buttoned, revealing a "this is my zombie hunting shirt" shirt. "I've heard about your situation with Sweden. I've come to assist you. May I come in?"

Finland was surprised that the man knew the situation. He hadn't called anyone about it because he had been keeping an eye on Berwald. So how did this guy know? Finland couldn't help but get the feeling that he was working for some government agency, despite the "this is my zombie hunting shirt" shirt. He might as well have pulled up in a black van, and said he was agent, "Cobra Bubbles". However, even though this man was suspicious, he had said he was here to help him. Did that mean that he could help Sweden? Did this man perhaps know what was wrong with Sweden? "Yes, please come in, by all means." He got out of the doorway, so the man could come in.

The man stepped through the doorway into Finland's house. "Can you show me where Sweden is?" He asked the Nordic country.

Finland was hesitant at first, but then he nodded, "Sure, I've been letting him rest in my room." He showed the man the way to his bedroom. When they were in the room, Finland pointed to the bed. "He's sleeping in my bed. He's been unconscious for days! Do you think you can help him?" Finland's voice cracked when he said the word help.

The man took a step closer to the bed. He got a good look at Sweden. He had never seen the country in person. He'd heard rumors that Sweden was scary, but he couldn't help but notice that it wasn't the case when he was sleeping like that. The man noticed that Sweden kept flicking and grumbling in pain in his sleep. That was probably what the woman from the meeting had meant by he'd have no choice but to stop immediately. The fact that Sweden was still in pain, probably meant that he was still trying to remember. The man then remembered that Finland had asked him a question. "I can help him. Don't worry. I'll have him better in a flash." He answered Finland. "This can be easily reversed, you're lucky."

Finland smiled. "Really? Thank you!" The man nodded in recognition, then he knelt down next to Berwald's bed. "This won't take long." He informed Finland. The country couldn't see exactly what the man was doing. It looked like he was whispering something in Berwald's ear. Finland couldn't hear what though. After a few seconds, the man got up.

Tino looked down at Berwald and noticed that he had relaxed, like he wasn't hurt anymore. It was a miracle. "Thank goodness," he thought.

"He should be fine now. Though it'll be a little while before he awakes. I'll be leaving now." The man told Tino. He stepped out of the room in the direction of the exit.

"Wait!" Tino called. The man stopped and looked back. "Who are you? And why'd you help me?"

The man gave him a sad smile. "That, I'm afraid, is classified information." Then he proceeded in leaving the premiss.

Finland turned back to his bed. "Sweden?" he asked hesitantly and quietly, in case it triggered another headache.

At that moment, Sweden's eyes flashed open. "F'nland?"

Finland's eyes lit up when Sweden said his name. "Sweden, you remember!" He pulled Sweden into a hug. Finland had only introduced himself as Tino, so Sweden had to remember to call him Finland. Finland was so happy that he could cry. He tested up a bit, and his nose began to run. Finland hadn't been this happy since before all of this started. He wished he could've thanked that man.

Sweden returned his hug. "'s ok, ah r'm'mber 'veryth'in now." That was when Finland made the biggest smile he had in months. Normally, he was such a chatter box, but at the moment, he couldn't think of anything to say other than, "Welcome back." He cried tears of joy as he clung to the one he'd been searching so long for.

The two stayed like that for a good ten minutes. It probably would've been longer if Finland's phone didn't start ringing. Finland reluctantly let go if Sweden, as if he was afraid he would be gone again, then he wiped the tears from his face, and reached into his pocket. It took him a few seconds to put himself back together before he answered his phone. "Hello?"

"Konnochiwa, this is Japan." The voice on the other end said.

"Oh, hi Japan! What'd you call about?" Finland asked.

"There will be a meeting tomorrow at three." Japan informed him. "There are some things we would like to run by the group." Finland noticed how he said "we" instead of "I" but he didn't question it.

"Okay, thank you for telling me Japan. I'll see you then."

"Bye." Japan said before hanging up.

"Ha ha." Finland couldn't help but laugh. "You only just got back, and now you have to go to a meeting."

* * *

It was two minutes to three as the two countries headed up the stairs to the meeting room. Germany had insisted that they try to get there on time. He and Italy were being very nostalgic as they went up the flights. "Ve~ It's been so long since we've seen this place huh, Germany?" Italy said as he looked at the walls.

"Ja, it has." Germany nodded in agreement. "This place hasn't changed very much since we last saw it." This time it was Italy's turn to nod. They made there way to the door leading to the conference room, and Germany opened it.

The meeting wasn't supposed to start for another few minutes or so, but there were already people in the room. Romano was sitting next to Spain at the table, swearing about something. Italy was pretty sure he heard the word, "bastardo." Finland and Sweden were in another spot in the room. Prussia and France were talking about something with each other. It was like most of the countries Japan said had remembered were early. Germany smiled about that. For once they were actually staying on focus. That itself was a miracle, let alone the fact that they weren't at each other's throat during a meeting for once.

"Ve~ Fratello, it's been so long!" Italy called as he ran over to Romano an gave him a hug.

At first Romano was too stunned to say anything. "Veneziano?" But that changed when he saw Germany in the doorway. "Potato bastard! How many fucking times have I told you to leave my brother alone?" Germany sighed. Was Romano really still on this? Some thing never change.

"But Germany's the reason that I remember everything!" Italy told Romano in Germany's defense.

"What?!" Romano snapped. He wasn't sure what to say about that. It pissed him off so much, but he couldn't yell at someone for doing a good thing! That pissed him off even more.

"Roma, calm down." Spain said. "Why can't you give him a hug, like you gave me, and thank him?"

"Damn you Tomato Bastard." Romano said as he averted his eyes. His face turned the color of a tomato. "Why'd you have to mention that?"

"West, you're back!" Prussia said. "I knew something must have been up, when I came home last night and the house was clean. Kesesesese."

"Prussia, don't be so mean to your brother." Canada said to him quietly. "He only just got back yesterday." Germany looked around the room to see who'd said that. When he didn't see anyone, he decided that he mist have been hearing things.

"Settle down everyone. The meetings about to begin." Japan said. It was odd. No one had noticed him enter the room. Then again, he is the country that ninjas come from. "There's a plan of action I would like to run by you." This was Germany's idea. We should call all of the country's houses to see if any of them have gotten their memories back that we don't know about."

Prussia stood up. "There's no way it could be that unawesomly easy! Besides, if a country got their memories back, wouldn't they find us?"

Try the other way around Bruder. We need to find them, and this could save us sone time and trouble. Italy and I got our memories back without your help and it was only by luck that we found you. I'm sure there are others who are back, but just didn't contact us." Germany explained. "There's nothing to lose by trying it. All in favor, raise your hand." Italy's hand shot up into the air. Finland and Sweden raised their hands as well. So did Spain, France, Japan, and Canada. The only ones who didn't were Prussia and Romano. Prussia was too awesome to be proven wrong in his mind and stayed on his side. While Romano just didn't want to agree with Germany. Everyone else was on board. Germany cleared his throat. "Well now that it's all settled, we can end the me-"

"Wait!" Finland piped up. "There something I need to tell you guys first. You know how Sweden got his memories back?" The countries nodded. "Well, the way he got them back was odd. He didn't jog them himself and I wasn't the one to jog them either. There was this man. He came in and… did something. When he left, Sweden remembered everything!" The room fell silent, as the others let the information sink in.

"Do you know who the man was?" Germany asked him.

Finland shook his head. "No. I asked him for his name, and he told me it was classified. I think he might know how we all lost our memories! If he was able to reverse it, he should know what had been done, right?"

* * *

**This chapter was so fun to write. I hope you guys like reading it as much as I liked writing it. I'm really happy about what happened to Sweden. And looks like to plot is stirring up. Thanks for reading this! Ciao~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry this chapter's late! I meant to have it up on Friday, but stuff got in the way. Hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

He told her. Steve told his girlfriend the one thing he had been divorced over. He told her about his amnesia. Steve couldn't remember anything before nine months ago. He told her all that he knew about himself.

"The first thing I remember," he explained, "is being in town square. I had some cuts and bruises but nothing worth going to the hospital over. I was sitting on a park bench. I had no idea who I was or how the heck I'd gotten there. I didn't even know how I got hurt. I was wandering around until I found my ex-wife. At that time, she was still my wife, you see. Anyways, she recognized me and told me that my name is Steve Copperpot. After that, things took a turn for the worse.

"Over the next few days, she kept noticing… differences. According to her, I was acting differently, that I wasn't being myself. Every time I ate a hamburger, she'd say that I didn't like them and told me to stop it. She also didn't like it when I helped people. She said it wasn't like me. It was the same with how I dressed. She said that I normally wore more proper things. Guess she doesn't like bomber jackets. There was a lot more. In short, she said that my personality had completely changed. We got a divorce and the last thing she said to me was, "You are not my husband." She was probably talking about the divorce, but I got a sense it wasn't that.

"So yeah. I have amnesia. It's really been bugging me lately." Steve finished telling her everything. He looked at her expectantly for some sort of reaction.

"That's horrible!" She replied. "You must have been really sad when you heard your wife say such mean things! You couldn't help it! Just what kind of a wife would dump her husband in his time of need?! So you still don't remember anything before that?" She asked. Steve nodded. "Well if that's the case, I'll help you get your memories back!" As she declared this, she made the sign for peace with her hands.

Steve smiled at her. "Thanks Jackie."

"So do you have any leads?"Jackie asked him.

"Other than the fact that my name's Steve Copperpot? Nothing." Steve told her honestly. "I googled my name, but none of the stuff that came up rang any bells."

"Oh dang it." Jackie said, looking down at her feet. "Are you sure? There wasn't anything that seemed slightly familiar?"

"Nada." Steve answered. "If that was the case, do you think I'd still have amnesia? I may not work hard when it comes to my job, but I'm serious about this. I've tried just about anything you can think of. I even did research to try an see how I got my injuries. Still nothing. This ain't no walk in the park."

Jackie puffed out her cheeks when she replied. "No need to be so mean. I'm just trying to help."

"Sorry. This is a dull subject, and it gets me angry." Steve explained.

"Will ice cream make you feel better?" She asked.

Steve's face lit up the second she said that. "Yes! Ice cream!" Ice cream was like the magic word that would make Steve feel happy no matter what the situation was. Well, that, and hamburgers. You could never leave those out. And chocolate, and soda, and spam, and just about any kind of junk food.

Jackie went to the kitchen to get some out of the freezer. There was always at least one pint of ice cream in the freezer, which was always next to that at least one frozen pizza in the freezer. Jackie grabbed two Ben and Jerry's Everything But The… and some spoons to eat them with.

"Hey Steve!" She called from the kitchen. "Can you turn on the news? I think they're announcing the winning lottery ticket for the multi millions." Jackie came back into the living room.

"Why do you want to watch that? Did you buy a ticket?" Steve asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe…." She said as she handed the amnesiac hi ice cream, which he immediately began to devour. Jackie set her's down on the table and grabbed the cable remote. After turning on the tv, she switched it to channel 3.

"Earlier today, Steve Copperpot was found dead." The news reporter reported. "He was found with three bullet wounds to the chest. The police have yet to find the killer."

"What?!" Steve dropped the ice cream he had been cherishing only a few seconds ago.

* * *

Japan had just finished making all of the house calls. To his surprise, quite a few nations did answer their phones. And when I say quite a few, I mean two or three. That was more countries than Japan thought remembered on their own. For the ones that answered, he invited them to the next world meeting. Just in case some of them were in their homes, but couldn't answer the phone for one reason or another, he left a message with information on the world meeting and the date. So, hopefully there'd be more than just the three Japan had talked to would show up. He also informed the other countries of the meeting so they could meet and greet the ones arriving, and maybe have reunions with old friends and/or enemies.

The meeting would take place shortly. Japan hope he'd given those who hadn't been home at the time enough time to hear the message. Japan had gotten to the Conference building a half hour early, but was surprised to find that Prussia and Canada were early as well. Japan figured that they were excited to see who would show up. There were only 3 countries that Japan could be sure would show up other than the ones who participated in past meetings. Canada asked Japan who those countries were after fifteen minutes of anticipation flew by. "Well," Japan answered, "Engrand-san, Denmark-san, and Hungary-chan were the only ones to answer the phone. They'll probably come, and hopefully, others will too."

"Oh." Canada said. "So you still don't know about America?" He was worried about his brother. He might be loud and "heroic", but he was also an idiot. Canada hoped the world wasn't treating him too badly. After all, the world is a cruel place, especially for American idiots.

"iie." Japan shook his head. "We haven't found any reads on him." Canada looked down towards the ground after he heard that. Prussia noticed how upset his "Birdie" was, so to comfort him, the former nation said, "You found the awesome me. If you did that, we'll be able to find you less awesome brother."

Canada nodded. "Thanks, I needed that." He told Prussia.

"Any awesome time."

Soon, other countries began to enter the room. Italy and Romano walked through the doors. They had already started quarreling. "I don't give a damn about those other bastards." Romano snapped at his brother.

Italy frowned at that. "That's not very nice Fratello. Do you need another hug?" Italy wrapped his arms tightly around his older brother, preventing him from escaping the hug, despite how much he tried.

"What the crapola! I do NOT need any more of your hug therapy!" He kept squirming and trying to get out of his brother's grip. No one in the room tried to stop them because all the countries in the room knew the brothers' fighting would die down quickly enough.

The next countries to arrive were Spain and France. They walked over to where Prussia and Canada were and sat down. Spain had brought a basket o tomatoes, which he delightfully began to snack on. "Roma~ would you like a tomate?" He called to his former colony. And thus the fight between Romano and Italy ended, not that it was much of a fight anyways. Italy let go of Romano so he wouldn't be the thing keeping him from his favorite fruit. Romano immediately took the empty seat next to Spain and began to cow down on the precious red jewels.

Surprisingly enough, Germany was one of the last countries to arrive, though he was still technically early. He began to talk with Japan about which countries he was expecting to come. Finland and Sweden entered the room, making all of them (except fir the others) present for the meeting.

Since the meeting wasn't officially supposed to start until 10 minutes from then, the countries talked amongst themselves and waited for the last people to enter the room. None of the other countries arrived between then and the beginning of the meeting. When the time came for it to start, Germany was the first to speak up and get everyone to settle down. He cleared his throat before speaking. "All of you know the reason we are here today. We are here to see what other countries of the world have gotten their memory back without us knowing. There are three countries that we have confirmed are back. England, Denmark, and Hung-" He was interrupted when 3 nations entered the room.

Even though the number of the nations entering the room was the same as the amount of countries Japan ha talked to, only one was one of the ones they were expecting. Denmark, Norway, Iceland, and last but not least, Mr. Puffin. "See Norge! I told you there'd be other countries here!" Denmark practically shouted at the Norwegian, with a big obnoxious grin on his face. "And you thought I'd had too much beer!"

Norway had a blank expression on his face, or at least that's what it looked like. To those who knew him, it was easy to tell that he was annoyed at Denmark. "That's not my name. Norge's a girl's name."

"Whatever you say Norge!" Denmark replied, still calling him that annoying nickname. Norway let out an angry sigh at that.

"Guys!" Finland called. His face brightened up when he saw his three friends. He formed an adorable smile and his eyes lit up. Berwald also seemed glad to see them, even though his face was mostly stoic. Finland waved at them, showing the other Nordics where they were sitting. The three that had just entered the room, walked over to their friends.

"Good to see ya!" Denmark said. "I didn't think you guys were back!"

"Yeah, I've been back for months now." Finland told them. "Though Sweden only got his memories back earlier this week."

"We should celebrate!" Denmark suggested. "Tonight, let's go out drinking, your treat!"

"That sounds like fun!" Finland said. "An maybe we can get some coffee after the meeting. I found a great place not too far from here!"

"Great!" Denmark answered. "I can tell you about all the crazy stuff that happened to us in the past few months! You'll crack up when you hear how Norge and me met again!"

While the Nordics were chatting amongst themselves, the other countries were quiet out of shock. If Norway and Iceland came unexpectedly, who else would show up? They'd gotten wind of England and Hungary coming. Would they bring other countries along with them too? If so, who else would they bring? Things were getting interesting. Germany's plan was working out better than expected.

Not even ten minutes later, two more countries came to the meeting. Well, more like one country, and one who thought he was a country. At first they were just arguing in the hallway, but after a little bit, they entered the room.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you are NOT a country?!" Britain yelled at the blond boy in a sailor suit who was with him. "Just go home and watch anime. Only countries are aloud at this meeting."

"And that is precisely why I came, England." Sealand said. "The phone call said for all countries to come, so of course I came."

"You are not a country!" Britain snapped.

"Yes I am!" Sealand replied. "Just ask Mama, and Papa! I'm positive they're at the meeting!" The two of them entered the room.

"Hello everyone," the rather large eyebrowed country greeted the rest.

He scanned the room to see which countries were already there. "Good, that bloody git, America isn't back yet. I guess I can have some peace of mind for the time being. Oh wait, the frog's-"

Britain was interrupted by France, who couldn't resist teasing him after all of their time apart. "Still 'ave az mezzy 'air az ever I see," he said with a chuckle. Now his favorite passions was back.

"There is nothing wrong with my hair, you bloody frog!"

"My mistake, those are your eyebrows." France retorted.

Britain's face grew red with anger. "You bloody frog! There is nothing wrong with my eyebrows! You better take that back this instant or I'll curse you!"

As Britain and France continued to argue, Sealand took it as an advantage to get away from England, before he could be sent home. "Mama! Papa!" He cried happily as he ran over to the Nordics. He hugged Sweden and Finland, who hugged him back. "Britain was being mean to me while you were gone. He didn't even want me to come today!" Sealand told his parents. "I'm glad I got to see you! I missed you! Is Hanatamago here too?" He looked at his parents for answer.

Finland at first was not sure what topic to respond to, because he had said so much. "I'm glad you came, I missed you too." Finland started with. "But we had to leave Hana at home because of the no pet policy."

Sealand looked disappointed at the last part. He always had fun playing with Hanatamago, but at least he got to see his Mama and Papa. It had been a long time since he saw them and no one had been home to tell him why they left. After all of the countries disappeared, he began to stay at Britain's house (taking advantage of the fact he wasn't home), and messing with thins as revenge for England saying that he isn't a country. He couldn't wait to get home and play with Hanatamago. "To bad there's a no pet policy here." Sealand said, "Hana must be really lonely at home."

"If you're that worried about her," Finland said, "You can go home and visit her."

Sealand's face brightened. "Really?"

Finland nodded. "As long as you don't mind us taking a while to get home."

"I don't mind!" Sealand answered. "As long as you're home in time to tuck me in to bed, I'm fine."

"We'll be home by then. Right Berwald?" Finland said.

"Mhm." Sweden nodded.

"Thanks!" Sealand said. He ran out of the room, completely forgetting that he had wanted to attend the meeting.

After that, the minutes dragged on. Germany had to pin down England to keep him from strangling France. The minutes turned into a hour and England began to cool his head. At one point, Germany released him. In that time though, no other countries arrived. England, Norway, Iceland, and Denmark had come about on time. Hungary was supposed to come too, but with how much time had passed, it was a wonder if she would arrive at all. On top of that, Prussia and a few other countries were starting to get bored of just sitting there and waiting for someone who might not even show up. Germany was the only one keeping those nations, (and ex nation) from leaving, and that's just because of how scary he is.

"I'm outa here." Prussia finally said at one point. "This meeting's gotten unawesomely boring." He grabbed Canada and got up to leave.

However, just as they were about to leave the room, two other countries entered it. "Sorry we're late." Hungary said. "I was supposed to give Greece a ride,-"

"I overslept." Greece explained.

Hungary continued. "No matter what I did, I couldn't wake him up! Not even hitting him on the head with a frying pan worked! So I had to wait for him to wake up."

Hungary then noticed Prussia standing in the doorway. Bang! She struck him over the head with her frying pan. "That's for whatever you did in the past nine months!"

"Ow!" Prussia said, putting his hands on his head where a bump was beginning to form. "That unawesomely hurt!"

"Serves you right!" Hungary said. "You probably deserve it." Then she elbowed Greece. "Japan's here. I didn't drive you here for nothing. Go on, talk to him." Greece nodded.

He walked over to Japan and started talking to him. Prussia took advantage of the fact that Hungary was watching those two and slipped away with Canada.

* * *

"We need to take action." One of the members said. "Forget about the countries. That rogue could mess up everything. If he goes to the press, it'll be curtains for us."

He was very rage filled as he said this. It was a mockery that "the rogue" as they called him, left the organization despite all of their threats and consequences. The rogue had all the information on their plans, yet lacked the loyalty to stay quiet. If he was stupid and made the right moves, the public would find out about their efforts to get the personifications out of the picture. "An even if he doesn't go to the press, there's still the chance that he'll aid the countries' unknowing resistance against us. Anyone who informed him of the locations if their countries, please speak up." The rest of the room remained silent. "So no one informed the imbecile of the countries they took care of? Good. That means the only countries he knows the locations of are the ones he took care of."

"How will we locate him?" Another anonymous member spoke up. "He went into hiding after our last meeting. It's all over the news. So how do you presume we stop him?"

"We go to the countries he got rid of. Odds are, he's going to give their memories back to them." The first one who had spoken answered. Behind his sunglasses, he rolled his eyes.

"That would be plausible." A third man said. "But can any of you recall one time he gave information of their locations? He didn't trust us from the very beginning."

The fist one to speak banged his hand on the table. "Damn him!" He paused for a second to regain his composure. "If that's the case, we'll have to locate Prussia, Sweden, America, Switzerland, and Liechtenstein by our own means. Odds are, with his bad memory, he his them all in the same place."

* * *

**Dun dun duuunn. So yeah, I wanted to sneak in Greece because I was reading a fanfic called Abyssinia and there was Greece x Japan in one of the more recent chapters. Also, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Even though it was late. I'm going to try to post a chapter at least once a week from now on. Danke for reading! Bye.**


	15. Chapter 15 Denmark, You Idiot

**Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

"Steve Copperpot was found dead 5 hours ago." The news reporter said.

Steve Coppperpot's eyes flew open when he heard what the newsman had said. "Steve Copperpot? What a weird coincidence! He has my name. That scared me for a moment." He said, sighing in relief. Steve picked up his ice cream that he dropped and began to eat it. "I thought they were saying that I was dead!"

The news broadcast zoomed in on the body. It had slightly darker blond hair than Steve. He was wearing glasses as well, and he looked to be wearing somewhat formal attire, but it was hard to tell due to the blood stains from the bullet wounds. He looked really similar to the Steve watching the news. "He even looks like me too!" Steve really thought it was a weird coincidence. I mean, what are the odds that two people had the same name and looked alike?

Steve's coincidence idea became a bit of a stretch when he saw his ex wife on the screen. She was crying by Steve Copperpot's side. "My husband!" She cried. There was no way that she was a look alike too. That was definitely Steve's ex wife. She even had the same voice! Why was she crying over the other Steve's corpse? Did she think that Steve was the one he had been married to? But, even if that was true, they'd gotten a divorce. Steve couldn't come up with an explanation. The whole thing didn't make any sense! Why did his ex wife refer to that guy as her husband? this was getting too weird. It was almost like a conspiracy. Like the time the American president that mo alien had landed in the state of Arizona.

"Steve. That's you!" Jackie said as she pointed to the TV. She wasn't joking. Her voice had lost it's laid-backness and it was completely and undoubtedly serious.

"What do you mean that's me?" Steve asked his girlfriend. "I'm right here and very much alive. What could make you think that's me?" He looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"You said that you have amnesia, right?" Jackie asked for confirmation. Steve nodded. "And your wife said that you'd been acting differently?" Steve nodded again, he couldn't help but wonder what it was that Jackie was getting at. "And the last words she said to you were, 'You're not my husband,' right?" Steve nodded. He didn't point out that this wasn't the time to be mocking him over his past relationships. "What if… you're not Steve Copperpot?" Steve's jaw dropped.

"How could I not be Steve Copperpot?" Steve asked. His face was full of confusion. His blue eyes had a look of bafflement in them. It never occurred to him that he wasn't Steve.

"Well, you did loose your memory. An he does look like you. It could have been easy for Steve's wife to mistake you for him. It's not like you could deny it and say that you were someone else." Jackie explained. She paused for a moment to let it sink in.

Steve was dumbfounded. He had never thought that his ex wife was wrong about him being Steve. "Steve" had just assume that his personality was slightly different because of his lack of memories. But how could that woman mistake someone else for her husband? Well, they did look alike. But wouldn't she have seen her real husband? It's not like someone was hiding him in a box to make "Steve" look like the real one.

Before he even had a chance to voice his last question, the news answered it. "According to his wife, he went missing several months ago, and no one knew of his whereabouts in that time." That was enough to convince Steve. All the pieces, though oddly shaped, fit together perfectly. Steve wasn't Steve Copperpot. Finding that out was like taking a huge weight off of his chest. That's why nothing related to Steve Copperpot looked familiar to him! However, knowing that made another question arise.

If he wasn't Steve Copperpot, then just who was he?

* * *

It was a slow day at the pet store. Not many people had come in an even fewer had bought pets. A lot of the ones who didn't buy anything said they were interested at first, but everything was just too expensive there. Vash closed his eyes and let out a disappointed sign. Well, at least no one was loitering at his shop today.

Oops. He spoke too soon. Someone was leaning against the wall of the pet shop. "Ugh." He thought. "Why does this keep happening? This is a pet shop, not a playground." The Swiss grabbed his broom to use as a threat, and left the shop to see who the loiterer was this time. "It better not be that idiot American again." He grumbled as he closed the door behind him. The Swis's angry assumptions were proven wrong when he saw who was leaning against the wall. It wasn't the loud mouthed American, it the annoying Prussian, not any of the other regular trespassers. This one was different.

It was a little girl. The Swiss had not been expecting that. She had short blind hair and blue eyes. She wore a pink dress that was dirty. It looked like it hadn't been washed in days. At a closer look, the Swiss noticed that her blond hair looked messy, like it hadn't been brushed in weeks. The girl leaned against the wall as if she couldn't support herself otherwise.

This scene seemed familiar to the shop owner. He didn't know why, but he thought he might have been in a similar situation before. Except, he couldn't help but think that it should be raining. The clouds were dark, but not a single drop fell.

The shop owner lowered his broom. There was no way he could threaten a little girl. Especially one in that sorry of a state. She looked like she needed help. "Little girl," he said as he approached her. "You look like you need help. Come inside." he extended his hand out to her. At that moment, he was positive that something like this had happened before.

The girl looked up at him, like she hadn't noticed him before. She hesitated at first, but took the Swis's hand. He pulled her back to her feet, which was probably something that she couldn't do on her own. "Come in. You look tired."

For once, the shop owner wasn't being mean to a trespasser. He was as surprised about that as you, dear reader, are. Then again, she looked like she was in desperate need if help. It would be immoral to just leave her out on the street.

The Swiss held open the door for her, and entered afterwards. She looked around for something to sit on. When she spotted a chair, she immediately collapsed onto it.

The Swis's eyes widened. "Are you alright?" He asked her with concern eminent in his voice.

"Yes." She said. "I'm just tired." That was the first time he heard her speak. The little girl's voice was quiet and delicate. It almost reflected her fragile state. Like she could break if she wasn't careful. Her throat sounded dry when she spoke. So, without even asking if she wanted any, the Swiss went to get her a glass of water. He wondered how long it had been since she last drank. Her voice had sounded so parched. He also wondered if she had enough food too. Just what had happened to her? Didn't she have parents to take are of her? He returned to were she was with the glass.

"Here." He said as he held out the glass. The girl didn't hesitate like she had about coming in. She grabbed the cup from his hands, and drank every drop from the glass. She must have been very thirsty.

"Thank you." She said when she finished the glass of water. She handed the shop owner the empty glass back. Her voice already sounded better.

"Are you hungry?" The Swiss asked the girl. She opened her mouth to answer, but her stomach did it for her.

It growled as if to say, "I'm completely empty. I need food." The Swiss nodded and made her a turkey sandwich with Swiss cheese. And just in case she was extremely hungry, he made second one. Though, he hoped this wouldn't make it so he had to buy more food sooner. He heard that the prices on food went up, and he wanted to save money.

"Here." He handed her the sandwiches. The girl gobble them down just as eagerly as she had drank the water. Just what could have happened to this girl? Her parents should be taking care of her.

"I hope you don't mind me asking," the ship owner said, "but just what were you doing outside of my shop?" He looked down at her for the answers that only she could give.

"I don't mind Vash." She said after taking a look at the Swis's name tag. "I was about to collapse." She said it in a way that made it seem less serious than it was, like she was used to it or something. "I haven't had any food it water for a few days, and not even a penny to my name. I thought I might have died there."

The girl wasn't disconcerting it for the reason Vash had originally thought. She really did seemed like she had been scared. She was able to discern it because she knew she wasn't in danger of death at the moment.

"Why didn't you have food or water? Don't you have parents to take care of you?" Vash couldn't help but ask. It was prying, but he couldn't help but be concerned. The girl had just collapsed a few minutes ago!

"I don't know." The girl said. "I'm not sure. I can't remember if I had parents. But I think I had an older brother." She looked up at Vash. "I don't know my name either. I've taken to calling myself Lili though."

"So you have amnesia?" Vash asked the girl. She nodded. The store owner thought to himself, "She's just like me in that sense." When he thought about the time when he found out he couldn't remember anything, he couldn't help but deal bad for her. It had been really hard for him. He'd had no idea where or who he was, or where he belonged. That had been- still was a sad thing. The girl- Lili probably felt the same way. "Do you have any place to stay?" Vash asked Lili. He already knew the answer though.

"No." Lili said. It was just as Vash had thought. That's why her clothes were so dirty and she was in such a bad condition. She had beens gating on the street.

"You can stay here if you want." Vash offered. "That is, until you recover your memory. You had a brother waiting or you."

"Here?" Lili asked. She looked around the room at all of the animals. A bird squawked.

"My apartment's upstairs." Vash explained, "I have a spare room that no one is currently occupying."

"You would really let me stay here?" Lili asked Vash. She looked at him surprisedly.

"Yes. I can't just leave you out on the streets." Vash told her.

"Thank you so much!" Lili said with a slight blush.

"I have to get back to work now." Vash told her. "Why don't you wash yourself off? I'll lend you some spare clothes." Lili nodded enthusiastically. It had been such a long time since she last had a shower. It must have been over a week. She was delighted by the idea of it. Bash gave her some of his spare clothes and washed her filthy ones. While Lili was using his shower, Vash stayed at the front desk of the pet shop, awaiting a customer. It didn't take very long before one entered the store. She was looming for a kitten to give her daughter for her birthday.

"Do you have any Tabby kittens?" The woman asked. "My daughter really likes them, especially the grey ones." She took out her phone and showed Vash a picture of a girl with short brown hair in pigtails playing with a tabby cat. "She always loves playing with our neighbor's, so I figure if we got one, it would be the perfect present for when she turns 5." The girl in the picture kind of looked like the woman. They both had brown eyes and hair, with chubby cheeks. Vash sighed, he didn't need to hear all of the parts about the neighbor's cat.

"Yes, we have tabby kittens." Bash said. "Please follow me." He showed her to where the kittens were kept. There were a few tabby's in the bunch. "These are all the kittens we have." He informed her as he pointed to the basket they were all in.

The woman looked down and grabbed a grey tabby cat. "I'll take her." She said with a smile.

"Do you have any other pets at home?" Vash asked the customer. she shook her head. "If that's the case, this tabby will get lonely. If you get one pet, you should always get another because they deserve to have friends."

"You're right!" The woman said. "I'll take this one too then!" She picked up an orange tabby kitten. "So how much is it or them?"

"$50." Vash answered.

"Isn't that a little bit too much?" The woman asked.

"No. It's the standard price." Vash assured her, not wanting to loose another customer to his outrageous prices. The two of them waked over to the cash register. The woman handed the money to Vash. "Do you want a cat carrier for them?" He asked to try to get a little more money out of her.

"No thank you. I can carry them myself. Thanks for the concern though."

At that moment, Lili came downstairs. The clothes Vash had lent her were really baggy on her. It was a green outfit that looked like a military uniform. "Vash, are you sure it's okay or me to-" She stopped when she noticed the customer. "Sorry. I'll ask you later." She said with a blush.

"Is that your little brother?" The customer asked Vash. The Swiss was very surprised by the question. They weren't related, they had only just met a few minutes ago. Though she did look kind of like him. They had the same hair cut and hair color.

"No, she's not." Vash said.

"Oh?" The customer asked. "She's a girl? How cute." Lili's blush grew larger and beans a deeper shade of red. "What's your name? I think I'll name one of the Tabby's after you. The woman said.

"Lili."

"And you?" She asked Vash.

"Vash."

"Those are good names." She said. "Since you guys are so nice, I'll name one after each of you. The orange one will be Lili and the grey one will be Vash."

After the woman left, Lili had a worried expression. "D-do I really look like a boy?" She asked.

"If you want, I'll get you a ribbon or something." Vash offered.

"No, I'm fine." Lili said. "I already have one. It's in my dress pocket."

* * *

The Nordics were out "drinking." Why the air quotes you might ask? Denmark was the only one who was drinking something other than coffee. "Aw come on guys!" Denmark said with a goofy grin, "It's a celebration! One drink won't hurt ya! I mean look at me! I've had three and I'm still good!"

Norway rolled his eyes. "Not everyone thinks of celebrating as getting drunk like you do. So quit trying to force us."

"I'll stop bugging you if you have a drink!" Denmark said, still being persistent.

Norway shook his head. "I'm only having coffee."

Denmark smirked before he said, "Okay. I got it. You can drink your coffee." Norway raised his eyebrow as if he suspected Denmark of being up to something. He dismissed the thought and took another sip of coffee.

"Denmark," Finland said. "You said how you guys met up again was funny. Can you tell me about it? I always like a good laugh."

"Sure!" Denmark said with a grin. "But first, Norge, could you get me another beer? This one's almost empty."

"It's still got half left!" Norway protested, "And who would I have to get it?"

"Because I'm telling Finland and Sweden how we met up!" Denmark said.

"You don't have to tell them that." Norway said.

"But I want to!" Denmark said with a goofy grin.

Norway let out a frustrated sigh. "Alright." He got up and left. Denmark watched him leave. When he was sure Norway couldn't see what he was doing, he poured some of his beer into Norway's coffee. "This should make things fun!" He chirped. "Would you guys mind not saying anything about that to Norge?"

Iceland averted his eyes. Sweden didn't have a comment. While Finland said, "Denmark, you shouldn't do that to Norway's drink! He'll be mad!"

"I'm just having some fun!" Denmark said. "It's a celebration!"

Finland hesitated before saying, "…Alright."

Norway came back to their table with a beer in his hand. "Here." He handed it to Denmark.

"Thanks Norgey!" Denmark said as he grabbed it.

"Stop calling me that!" Norway said as he took his old seat.

He reached for his coffee. Everyone fixed their eyes on him as he picked up the cup. Was he seriously going to drink it? Norway brought the cup to his lips. He was drinking it! After he put the cup down, he asked, "Iz it jusst me, or doezz thisss coffee taste different?" He had a slight slur in his voice. The alcohol had taken effect quicker than Denmark had thought it would. How cute! Norway couldn't hold his alcohol very well!

He took another sip to be sure it wasn't just him. That time, he didn't notice anything different. Thought his face had a light tinge of scarlet on it.

"Deenmwaark, just hoow ffasst doo yoou go through beer? I wazz only gonne for a mminute, annd you drannk the rest of that one. You're a baad inffluence on my little brother."

Norway yelled at Denmark the whole time. At first Denmark thought it was cute, but after a while, he began to regret putting the beer in his coffee.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'd like to thank VC103221 for helping me out with getting Norway and Denmark's characters right. You were a big help. Also, are there any countries any of you guys want to see in here that I haven't put in already? Please tell me! The story only has a few chapters left, so this is your last chance to request anyone. Thank you for reading.**


	16. Chapter 16 The Beginning of The End

**I would have had this up on Sunday, but a lot happened and I didn't get as much time to work on it. Also, I'd like to thank both of the people who requested characters! Because of you, I made some pretty good scenes. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter cause it was really fun to write!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

It was a normal day for Demitri, so he thought. Though, normal's not the word people would use to describe even his normal days, or him. Demitri was cosplaying as a certain British wizard with a lightning scar. He had the complete costume too. The wand, glasses, robes, and even a nimbus 2000. Though, he left that at home. He was on his way to work, which thankfully did not have a specific uniform or dress code that stopped him from cosplaying. His boss always rolled his eyes when he saw Demitri's costume, but he never called him out on it.

He worked at a booth. Surprisingly enough, his cosplaying had never once scared away customers. On the contrary, it made Potterheads go to it, and attracted more business. It even goes perfectly with the job actually. Considering it's a fortune telling booth, and fortune telling is considered a form of magic. (And is taught at a certain wizarding school.)

Demitri knew that it was extremely lucky that he'd gotten such a good job! Especially since most places wouldn't let people with no memory work for them. Though Demtitri preferred not to think of it as luck, but magic. Most people have jobs they hate, but his was pretty fun! He really enjoyed it, even though his boss always scolds him for using real magic. Though Demitri still would not even 5 seconds after his boss turned his back. In a way, he was kind of thankful to his amnesia for giving him such a fun job. But don't get me wrong. He still wanted his memory back, (he was curious as to the significance of his fang.) It just wasn't at the top if his priority list.

Demitri arrived at work just in time for his shift. His boss was in the middle of serving a customer, so he took that to his advantage. He snuck off before his boss could tell him to do something. If you weren't given something to do, is it really slacking off? He sat down and twiddle his thumbs for a few minutes. No one approached his booth, so it was okay. Demitri looked up at the crystal ball and noticed something, it was foggy! He cleaned it up the best he could with the only cloth he had, the sleeve of his robes. Just as he was doing that, a customer approached. "Hello?" She said. Demitri stopped polishing the crystal ball and sat up strait.

"Welcome," He said in his best stereotypical fortune teller voice. "to the key to your destiny." Demitri wondered if the girl noticed the lines he was reading were off of a paper on the table. "Is there anything that you wish to know?"

"Yes." The girl said. She was looking down an had a blush as she said it. She probably wanted to know the chances of a specific person to beer lover. "I was wondering of you could tell me about my love life. You see, there's this boy I like, and he doesn't know I exist." Well, he was right about that.

Demitri nodded. He began to chant random nonsense words.

"Santra ba~ dra winza~ rana~

Wonpa~ to~ rana intrakantera

Santra ba~ dra winza~ rana~

wonpa~ to~ rana~ intrkantera." He finished the incantation an gazed into the ball of crystal. He saw it! The future! It was what would happen with the girl and the boy. It didn't look so good. It seemed like the boy was with another girl. Clearly not a good sign. Looks like the boy didn't notice her. Demitri told the girl what he saw. When she heard, the girl looked down at the ground.

"I... I guess I knew something like that would happen. I... I just h-hoped that it wouldn't."

"If you want, I can preform a love spell to help you, free of charge." Demitri offered. He had, what you could say, a lot if experience with those kinds of spells. It was almost an innate ability. He remembered how to do them, even though he couldn't remember anything else from his past. "After all, the future isn't set in stone. You can always change it." If there was any moral he knew thanks to a movie, it was that one. Though it sounded cooler when Doc Brown said it.

The girl looked up. Her eyes were widened with surprise. Hope pervaded her face as what Demitri said sunk in. "Really? You can do that?" Now that Demitri thought about it, that hope in her expression was mixed with awe. He guessed not many fortune tellers helped improve people's futures as well as reveal them. Demitri nodded.

He closed his eyes and began another incantation.

"Meramera to, moyaki tsukuse

Sumi kara sumi made sono gouka de

Atokata mo noko ranu you ni

Tamashii made mi Yakima tsukuse." There were no guarantees that the spell would work. Love spells are tricky things, they don't always work alone. Normally people have to try to get the person to love them and the spell just increases their luck with it. "I've done my part, but remember, this spell only supports your attempts. You have to get the nurse to talk to him for the spell to be of any help." Demitri opened his eyes.

The customer nodded. She offered a weak smile. "I'll try. The girl gave him the money. She got up to leave, but before she did, she said, "By the way, you look more like a vampire than a fortune teller, no offense."

Demitri sighed. "I get that all the time." It's because of his fangs and red eyes. People always said that he looked like a vampire. On Halloween, someone told him he had a great costume, when he hadn't put it on yet.

The girl said, "Sorry," before leaving the booth.

Demitri sighed when she was out of sight. "I'd prefer if people would comment on my Harry Potter costume instead."

It wasn't very long before his next customer arrived. Though, he didn't seem all that interested in the booth. He seemed more interested in Demitri. Maybe he was a fellow Harry Potter fan and like the costume. The second he saw Demitri, he started heading to the booth. He was looking at the cosplayer oddly the whole time. When he reached the booth, he immediately asked, "What are you doing here, Romania?" The guy for some reason called him Romania. Was it some joke having to do with his similar traits to vampires? Demitri'd never heard that one before. Though one time, a girl asked him why he didn't sparkle. The customer seemed as if he knew Demitri though, and he probably did.

The man had a sense if familiarity about him. Maybe Demitri knew him too? The man had scruffy blond hair, and forest green eyes. There were rather large eyebrows on his face. At first, Demitri thought they were some breed of caterpillar. There was nothing about him that was too unusual, even the eyebrows. He looked like the stereotypical Brit. There were probably even a hundred guys that looked like him. That could be why he was familiar, but it still didn't hurt to ask. "Do you know me from somewhere?"

The Brit snapped back, "Of course I bloody do! There aren't many hits around here with your face, but you probably don't recognize mine." The Brit continued. "Also, I know it's you because I saw what you did for that girl. That spell you used happens to be one I invented, and taught you. Not many people know that spell. Only members of the black magic club."

"Black Magic club?" Demitri asked. That sounded like a fun club to be in! Did the people there use magic too? The idea sounded pretty fun to Demitri.

"Yes, the black magic club." The Englishman said. "I know for a fact you're from it. Just look at the clothes you're wearing. That's someone the Black Magic club would dress up as. We'd also cast love spells and pray for a bountiful harvest." He explained. The club sounded more interesting to Demitri by the second.

"Sounds like a club I'd join." Demitri admitted. "So is there any reason in particular you called me Romania?"

"Yes." The British man said. "It's your name. You are the personification of the country Romania. I also happen to be the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland."

Demitri's first thought on the matter was, "He's a nutjob. Too bad, I thought he could tell me something about before. Oh well, at least he has the potential to be a customer." He was about to look down when he realized something. "There are a lot if different kinds of magical and/or mysterious creatures in the world, like fairies, griffins, giants, and flying green bunnies. I guess it wouldn't be too abnormal for there to be personifications of countries."

He looked up at Britain. He definitely seemed very British. The large eyebrows proved it. If he had scones, that would be even more convincing.

"Okay, I believe you." Demitri said. "So are there other personifications too? Like for Bulgaria? Hopefully not Hungary though." A chill went up his spine at the thought of it. Hungary just wasn't one of the best countries out there in his opinion.

"Yes. Each country has a personification. Heck, there's even one for a country that doesn't exist anymore." Britain said.

Somewhere off in the world, Prussia sneezed. "How unawesome! I awesome me's getting sick!"

"So what happens now? Do you take me to your leader or something?" Romania asked.

"Hell no! Why would I take you to meet my boss?!" Britain snapped back. "No! We're just going to have to jog your memory somehow. That's it!"

"Well, I just started my shift. So can we do that after I get out from work?" Romania asked.

Britain rolled his eyes. "I guess."

* * *

Toris made a mad dash for it. His friends Raivus and Eduard followed not far behind. He was getting tired and was almost out of breath, but he didn't dare to slow down. The three of them couldn't afford to. Despite the fact that they weren't very good runners, they were determined not to get caught.

If they slowed down, even if it was just a little bit, their peruser who was hot on their trail would catch up. None of them knew why, but deep in their hearts, they knew bad things would happen if he caught them.

Toris gulped at the thought of it. He was a strong fighter, don't gets wrong, however, he knew he wouldn't be able to hold his own against a guy like that. Their peruser was a lot scarier and stronger than the average thug.

If only he hadn't seen them! Then the three if them could be in their homes, cozy in their beds. But alas, when they were walking down the street and passed by the ballet studio, he saw them. The man was tall, pale, and wore a white scarf around his neck, and a large overcoat. He had crazy purple eyes that induced fear into the very cores of their souls. And what was worse, was that he seemed to recognize them. He was so scary! None of the trio knew who he was, or if he knew them. But it was fairly obvious to them that if they had stayed put, horrible things would happen, though they didn't know what.

They booked it the first chance they got. They ran like their lives depended on it, which they did. The three of them made sharp turns and went trough very large crowds. But nothing they did worked. The man was still not very far behind, and he seemed to be closing the gap fast.

"You must become one with Mother Russia, da?" He called out to the nervous trembling trio. It was tempting for them to freeze out of fear, but that would be equivalent to suicide. If anything else, that was like extra gas, giving them more fear(fuel) to use to run. However, he was still catching up, even though they had an increased speed.

Within minutes the man caught up with them. "Whether you like it or not, everyone becomes one with Mother Russia eventually." He said as he grabbed them.

One question coursed through Toris's mind as it happened. What was he going to do to them? Then another question came to him, just who was this man that now held him and his friends captive? The man kind of looked sweet and innocent, but at the same time, scary and vicious. Something told him that now that he had been captured, there was no escape.

The Russian man smiled, very pleased by his accomplishment. "I found you my little Lituania."

"Lithuania?" Toris wondered. Had the man been referring to him by that, or was he just drunk an mistaking him for someone else? He did smell like vodka... He must have wondered it out loud because the Russian man responded.

"Yes, I'm talking about you silly. And I can assure you, I'm not drunk." That didn't in any way humanly possible sound reassuring to Toris. More like the choir at his funeral. "I am Russia. And you," he looked Toris in the eye, "are my little Lithuania." Then he continued and talked to Raivus and Eduard. "You two are my Estonia and Latvia."

Eduard gulped. He didn't like the sound of the word "my," though he didn't dare speak it out loud.

"I was really wondering where my Baltics had run off to. Did you forget that you live at my house or something?" Russia chuckled at his joke. He'd had amnesia too, but he could remember everything now. It was clear to him that those three had not gotten their memories back yet. Maybe if he took them back to his house they'd remember something. He hoped so. After all, they had a lot of fond memories there, da?

However, the other three were clearly not as happy as he was. When he brought them to his house, Russia was proven correct. The three baltics gathered back all of their memories when they walked in. Who they were, what they were, and of course, the torture filled years they'd spent working for Russia. It was almost a silent agreement between them that it would have been better having no memories than being there.

* * *

It had been a few days since Steve found out that he wasn't really Steve. At first it didn't really worry him, but after it all sunk in, he started freaking out! We're talking lot's of stress eating, an watching horror movies to distract him and freak him out about something other than his unknown identity. In just three days, he's already gone through all of the Nightmare on Elm's Streets, Jason's, and Freddie Kurger movies. Though watching those movies didn't help him in the least. All it accomplished was making a grown man scream and cry, and he gained a good pound from the stress eating.

Of course, he did more than just panic. He went on google once. "Steve" figured he might as well dig around and see if he could find his actual name somewhere, like a missing persons site. Though, he really didn't find anything. It would've gone more smoothly if he had something in particular to look up, other than "missing persons." After all, people went missing everyday. He was one out of millions. Heck, he even found stuff about countries going missing. There was so much hype about them that it was a fruitless effort to find people who might have been him. That was the last time he went web searching.

Jackie was really worried about "Steve" because he wasn't taking are of himself. Though he never did in the first place, but it was worse now. She just didn't know what to do.

That is, until he appeared. It was at the end of the fourth day since Steve had seen the story on the news, when he arrived. There was a rapping on Steve's door, and when he answered it, there was a weird man on his porch. He had on a suit, like a business man of sorts, and darkly tinted sunglasses, hiding his face. These made him seem more like a government agent. (This time he even had the black mini van.) However, unlike his encounter with Finland, "Steve" recognized the man. Or at least knew that he knew him from somewhere.

"Hello, Alfred F. Jones." The man said. "It's been a while. Nine months? The economy's gone in the trash since you were gone." "Steve" or "Alfred F. Jones" as the man called him had his mouth open in a gape. It wasn't only out of surprise by the man's familiarity, but also out of recognition of the name he called him. This man knew him, that gave Alfred hope. He could fill him in on all the details his memory left out. And luckily for him, that was this man's exact purpose for being there.

Alfred let the man in his house before he had the chance to ask. "I've come to shed some light on who you are an what's going on. You're one of the world's superpowers, so you should be able to help."

"Help with what?" Alfred asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I was getting to that." The man said. "But first I think I should start with introductions."

"You are the personification of America, and I, am your boss, the President of the United States." He paused for a moment to let that sink in. Surprisingly enough, Alfred believed him. He was probably the most gullible of the countries, except Italy. The man began to speak again, not giving America the chance to respond. "I can give you your memories back if you want." The president offered.

America didn't hesitate when he answered. "Sure! Do whatever it is that'll make me remember!" No one could really blame him for being so enthusiastic.

The president didn't hesitate once he'd gotten permission. He snapped his fingers and America fell unconscious. He'd had no choice but to do that. It would only work if he was unconscious. Since Berwald had already been sleeping when the man made his visit, he skipped this step. Jackie freaked out when she saw America fall asleep. "What'd you do to him?!" She asked with worry lacing each word.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine in a moment or two. Actually, better than fine." He leaned in next to the amnesiac's ear, just as he had with Berwald. He whispered the key words. "You will remember all of which you were asked to forget."

Even though he was asleep, once he heard the words, images flooded through his head. Memories in the form of a dream. It was instantaneous, but it felt like years. He remembered himself as a kid, messing with the buffalos, and getting found by his big brother England. He recalled the horrible British food that he'd thought was great at the time, and getting his independence. His time with the Allies during World War II came back as well. And how he was blood thirst- spreading democracy through the world. All of it came back. He even remembered what happened on that day. The day he got his amnesia and all the other countries too.

It had been a world meeting like any other. Or at least, that's how it'd been at first. The countries bickered over matters that would never get solved. Then, suddenly the door burst open. 13 men entered the room. Most of them hiding their faces. Though they really didn't need to since there would technically be no witnesses. One of the men was the one that stood before them today. They grabbed a few countries and did something to them. This part was fuzzy. Within a few seconds, the countries were unconscious. Italy hid behind Germany. America decided to be the hero and try to fight them off. Prussia, Germany, Russia, China, Britain, and many others joined in the fight.

Even though the people seemed just like business men, they were strong fighters and they injured many of the countries. Prussia was especially maimed. America had seen that his president was about to get Britain. So, being the hero, America jumped in the way. Then it all went blank. There was nothing else. America didn't understand what he'd seen. His eyes flashed open and he was wide awake now, almost as if he'd never been asleep. "What was that?" He asked his president.

"That is the handi work of an organization I used to be a member of." He answered. "They want the countries out of the picture. I'll explain on the way. We need to get to the world conference building. All of the countries are in danger."

* * *

**Before anything else, can I just say that I love writing about Romania? He was really fun to write, but I never would have thought to include him because I previously didn't know very much about his character. Also, I liked writing about Russia an the Baltics too. Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17 Finale

**Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I had writer's block, and after that was all cleared up, I hurt my hand. I had to wait for it to heal before I could type up the chapter. But don't worry, this will be the last time something like this happens. I hope you all enjoy this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don not own Hetalia**

* * *

This was all happening too fast. That's the one thing that ran through America's mind. This had all happened in a matter of minutes. He needed time for all of this to sink in, but that was the one accommodation in which he lacked. All of the other countries were in danger, but America had a feeling that the second he got into the van, he would never be able to return to life as Steve Copperpot.

Jackie seemed to be thinking something similar. Which was fitting because she was able to brace herself for what America did next.

"Jackie," He said with a slightly sad and sentimental look in his eyes. "I can't date you anymore. I just remembered there's someone I liked, and still do."

Jackie seemed more upset by the turn of events than America did. She looked down and blinked rapidly to force the tears to remain dormant in her eyes. "I-I understand," she lied. "Just go. It'll be better this way." It took all of her willpower to keep her voice from shaking. She waved America and his boss out of the room. After the two of them were on the porch, she allowed her tears to fall. "Stupid Steve..."

America and his boss immediately stormed to his black van. "I call shot gun!" America called.

"Sorry, but someone's already in it." His boss told him.

"But isn't it just me and you?" America asked him.

The American president shook his head, "You were my last stop. There are other countries in the car."

"Really? Cool! Even super heroes need their sidekicks and backup!" American exclaimed. He opened one of the back doors, and saw that 5 of the 7 seats were taken by countries. The only seats remaining were the driver's seat, and one near the middle of the van. America took the seat, thankfully, it was a window seat.

One of the other countries in the van glared at America when he walked in. Though his face seemed innocent. Russia smiled when he said, "So you're here too, da?" He didn't like America's presence very much, and the feeling was mutual, however, if things were so dier they could work together.

There were other countries in the van as well. Switzerland and Liechtenstein were there, in the back row. Poland sat in the window seat next to them. Russia's seat was next to America's and China was the one who had claimed shot gun.

"Alright, I'll start explaining now that everyone's here." America's boss said. "I know you're all wondering what's going on, so allow me to shed some light on the subject. I will start at the beginning, and if any of you have any questions feel free to ask." He said. All of the countrys' eyes were on him as he started.

"There's an organization that makes most pf the world's major decisions behind the scenes, called NWO. One of their latest decisions was that they don't need the countries, and they are a bother to them. As a result, they wiped all of the country's memories using hypnoses and scattered them around the world. That way, it would be hard for them to gain their memories back, though they did not get Canada. Anyways, they began noticing that many of the nation's were regaining their memories. I had been with that organization until that point. But they started thinking of ways to stop that and rewipe those country's memories.

"That's when I quit. What they don't know is that I planned it all out beforehand. I purposely made a big show about quitting, just to be sure they wouldn't suspect that I was still being informed on their plans. Before the meeting, I planted a bug in the room. Thanks to that, I learned their solution to the supposed problem. Their planning to attack the World Conference Building, during the meeting today." The man explained.

"Not cool!" America said. "They can't do something like that! They can't just act like they own the world!"

"For once, I agree with America." Russia said. He gritted his teeth, angry that he had sided with the asshole of the world.

"Let me finish, I haven't even told you how they plan on attacking." The rogue told them. He continued explaining it all to them.

"That's like totally unfair." Poland said once he had finished.

"That's the point." The president told them. "They'll use any means at their disposal to gain an advantage."

"When we get there, stay close to me Liechtenstein. It could be dangerous." Switzerland warned his little sister.

She nodded. "Yes, big brother."

* * *

Japan was on his way to the World Meeting. It had been scheduled for 6. The countries were going to talk over their next course of action. Germany and Italy were going to meet up with him afterwards. It was just going to be a normal meeting. Japan passed by one of the skyscrapers with a TV on it. He heard a sentence or two, but none of it sunk in because he wasn't paying attention. Something about the American president suddenly disappearing, and he was rumored to be seen somewhere in... Canada? Japan continued walking. He was almost at the building. It was just a little farther down the street.

He thought about how odd it was there there would be so many people at the world meeting. It used to be just 4 countries. Now there were about 20. He was glad they had been so lucky when it came to finding the countries. It seemed like the number of them had multiplied in the last month. Japan knew they were on the right track because of how hectic the meetings had been lately. Before they were so organized, but now so many of them were back that there was nonstop quarreling at the meetings like there used to be.

Japan was almost at the building, maybe 10 or 15 feet from the entrance. He was about to enter, but something stopped the Asian dead in his tracks. That something was the sound of a familiar voice.

"Hey Jappy!" The voice had come from behind. Japan knew who it belonged to, but even so, he looked behind him just to verify. It was Turkey! There was no mistaking that mask and cloak. But something was off...

Japan really couldn't tell what it was that was off. He was going on his intuition that probably came from his experience at sensing the mood. There was something that wasn't right about his voice. It wasn't the accent or anything. More like the tone he used.

Turkey's mask shielded his eyes from sight. However, if Japan had seen them, he would have been able to confirm that was wrong. "Konnichi wa Turkey-san." Japan said, completely disregarding his instincts. "What brings you here? I didn't know you were back as well or I would have talked to you sooner."

"I'm here because..." Turkey trailed off before he did it. He grabbed Japan tightly so he couldn't escape, and put his hands over Japan's mouth so he couldn't call for help. "They gave me the order not to let you in Jappy."

* * *

"Does anyone know where Japan is?" Germany asked. Everyone was at the meeting except for Japan. Even Italy was there, even though he had been late due to a siesta that went longer than expected.

"I don't know." Italy said. "I thought he was already here. He called me this morning to remind me of the meeting and the phone call woke me up from my siesta. I hadn't even realized I overslept so I-"

"Anyone else?" Germany asked starting to be a little more than just annoyed. When no one else offered up any information, he sighed. "Alright, let's start the meeting now and get to our order of business. I'll fill Japan in on it later."

"Who would like to start?" Germany asked.

Britain raised his hand. "I'll go. This is on the matter of the missing countries. I found Romania. So with both of us using our magical powers, we could-"

"'asn't anyone told you there izn't such thing as magic?" France said with a smug look on his face as he teased the Brit.

"Stupid frog! Magic does exist! Saying that is like saying that there's no such thing as cheese!" England retorted.

"Oh course there iz such a thing as cheese." France said. "You're just making things up because you'll never be as beautiful as moi."

"Are you saying that you're better looking than me?!" Britain asked. He furrowed his large eyebrows in anger.

"That's exzactly what I'm saying." France smirked.

Just as Britain was about to throw the first punch, Germany stepped in. That is enough out of both of you! If you don't have anything productive to say, then sit down! Both of the childish countries sat down.

"Ve~ Can I go next?" Italy asked Germany as he raised his hand up really high, like a giddy school kid eager to be called on by the teacher. Germany let out a sigh, but still nodded in the end. "I was thinking that when this is all over, would you guys like to come over to my house for a party? I could serve you guys pasta!"

"You mean when the meeting's over?" Finland asked.

Italy shook his head. "No, after we find everyone else of course~. It wouldn't be very much fun if so many countries had to miss out on it~."

England agreed. "That sounds like fun. I could bring my homemade scones for everyone."

"NO one would want to eat your unawesome couch fluff." Prussia said. "But if we're bringing things, the awesome me will bring awesome beer."

"Ve~ Good idea, Prussia!" Italy said.

Suddenly the door burst open so hard the doorknob made a dent on the wall. Everyone looked up at the door. There were two figure standing in the doorway. One was somewhat tall, and the other was shorter. The taller one held a knife to the shorter one's throat, so that he couldn't do anything. The shorter one tried to say something, but the other one put his hand over his mouth.

After further examining, the shorter one looked like... Japan! And the taller one was Turkey?! What was he doing here? Germany wondered what was gong on, and why he was holding a knife to Japan's throat. He almost looked like a hostage. But that was preposterous. Why would Turkey do something like that to his "best bud"?

"Hey guys," Turkey said, "I have a request that you can't refuse." He smirked. Something was wrong. "I want you guys to turn yourselves in." What? None of the countries in the room knew what he was talking about.

Turn themselves in to who? And for what? Italy hid behind Germany before he voiced his questions. His voice was shaking. The Italian was always good at seeing danger and retreating from it. At that moment he knew that there was danger in staying there. He just knew it! Maybe he was telepathetic or something?

"To the NWO." Turkey said. He didn't show any emotion as he said that. "And as to why, I wasn't informed. Just come with me."

"And if we don't?" Germany asked.

"I slit Jappy's throat." Turkey said, still sounding passive with his words in monotone. It was like he was reading lines from some script.

"Do not do it!" Japan called out, taking advantage of Turkey being distracted from talking to the others. "It can not be go-" Turkey put his hand over Japan's mouth.

"I'm serious about slitting Japan's throat." This wasn't like him at all. He would never do anything to hurt Japan. He thought of himself as Japan's best bud.

Greece gritted his teeth. He'd never liked Turkey to begin with, but this was just horrible.

Italy shook in fear behind Germany, who was trying to calculate what they should do. If they complied, who knew what would happen? He didn't like the idea of having to turn himself in to some organization. Odds were that they were behind this whole thing. But if they didn't go, Japan would surely die. That was unacceptable as well. They would need to find some way to get Japan away from Turkey. But how? If Turkey saw them coming, he could easily slit Japan's throat before they got there. They'd need a diversion. But he didn't know what they could do to distract Turkey.

Then the most convenient thing happened. America showed up behind Turkey with some other countries. "There's no need to fear! The hero's here!" Well, that would work.

When Turkey took a hand off of Japan as he turned around to see who'd said that,m Germany quickly went into action. He ran forward and hit the former Otoman empire over the head. He let go of Japan as he fell towards the ground.

"What was all that about?" Hungary asked. She walked up to Turkey and poked him with her foot.

America answered, "I saved you all 'cause I'm the hero!"

"Nein, you were just a diversion." Germany said.

America and company explained all that they knew about the NWO and what had happened with the American president.

* * *

Turkey opened his eyes. What had happened? He didn't rememeber what he'd been doing before he passed out. He looked down and noticed that he was tied up. That couldn't be anything good. Just what had he been doing to get himself in this kind of situation? He looked around to see who his captures were. There were at lot of them, at least 20, though it was probably more. They were all bickering about something. Not the most organized group, huh? He decided to listen to what they were arguing about before he before they noticed he was awake.

"That's not a very nice thing for them to do at all." A person with a Finnish accent said.

"Are you kidding? That's not even realistic, aru!"

"It seems like something from a conspiracy novel." A Brit agreed. "It's unbelievably farfetched!" What were they talking about? Turkey wondered. "I mean, mass hypnoses? This has to be a joke, right?" Mass hypnoses? Huh? Turkey continued to listen, in hopes of answers.

"Why would I be joking?" A man who was very sharply dressed said. "There would be nothing to gain from lying to allies."

"This is insane!" The Brit snapped back. "Just how are we supposed to believe that a measly 13 people came in and hypnotized us to forget everything?!"

"Dude," an American said, "I had a hard time buying it too. But it's the truth. I mean, since when has the American government lied to people?" America then remembered how they'd lied about Tony. "Well, not about something this important!"

The next to speak up was a German. "That's not what you should be concerned about. Vat I'm wondering, assuming this is true, is just why are you telling us if you used to be a member? How do we know that there's not some ulterior motive?"

The American was about to say something when the sharply dressed man spoke up. "You're right. There is a reason that I'm telling you all this. And there's a reason I brought some countries with me. Though it wasn't just to take out the Turk over there."

Turkey was shocked by the last part. What did he mean by taking out that Turk? This didn't make any sense. Why would they want to take him out? And if they wanted him out of the picture, why had they only tied him up instead of killing him? He continued to eavesdrop to piece together what was going on.

"I knew that they'd try something to get you guys, but I didn't think it would be such a low scale plan. My actual reason for being here is to take out that organization once and for all." That caused a few jaws to drop. Though not Turkey's, he didn't want to give away that he was awake just yet. It's a good thing that his mask makes it hard for people to see if his eyes are open.

When the well dressed man saw the confusion that was plaguing the countries' faces, he explained, "If they are not disbanded, this will just keep on happening. You'll get your memories back, only to be taken away once they find out. Why do you think they used Turkey to try to get you guys to turn yourselves in? They don't want you guys to remember."

It was when he said that Turkey's jaw dropped. He didn't remember trying to get anyone to turn themselves in. That didn't make much sense. He decided now was as good of a time as any to reveal that he was awake. "I don't remember any of that."

"Hey! Masky's awake!" A Danish man shouted. He pointed to Turkey. The news immediately brought their conversation to an end. All eyes were now on Turkey.

"Ve~ What if he tries to attack us again?" Italy asked. He clung to Germany like he was his only lifeline.

"Nein, it's fine Italy. He's tied up." Ludwig reassured him.

"But you saw what he did to Japan!"

"What?! I didn't do anything to Jappy! He and I are best buds!" Turkey snapped back. He was extremely offended by Italy's comment.

Japan felt a great sense of relief when he heard Turkey say that. "he's back to normal." Japan pointed out.

"What do you mean back? That's hilarious Japan. I've always been this way."

Greece glared at Turkey. He was clearly angry at Turkey for what he'd done to Japan. And how he said they were best buds only added fuel to the fire. If he'd had his Greek army, he would have sicked the cats on the traitor. Turkey glared back, though it wasn't for a reason as complicated as Greece's. He just didn't like the guy. And that confirmed it, Turkey was back to normal.

"Before we all loose focus on the task at hand," the American president said, "allow me to tell you all my plan for taking down the NWO. If this plan'll work, I'll need all of your cooperation. So listen closely."

* * *

Turkey boldly walked through the entrance of the NWO headquarters. He held a knife to Japan's throat. All of the countries that had been at the world meeting followed with little resistance. They didn't want him to hurt their friend and they knew he would do it. Then Japan would loose the most important thing to own. His Life.

"So this is their hideout." America loudly whispered (if that was possible) as he took a look around. He noticed the tile floor, reception desk, and the elevator to his right. There were many windows and light pervaded the room with the aid of fluorescent lights on the ceiling. The room was like a normal lobby. "It looks different than I expected it would."

"You git, what'd you expect?" Britain hissed back. "A secret cave hidden by rocks near the ocean shore? This isn't Batman or any of your comics!"

"Hey! No need to bag on them Iggy! My comics are epic! They're about cool superheroes who save the day!"

"This is neither the time, nor the place to be-"

"Quit your whispering!" Turkey shouted back at them. He couldn't have them plan on escaping or taking back the hostage, now could he? Turkey led them to the stairs because there was far to many of them to fit in that dinky little elevator. There were only 3 or 4 flights of stairs, but it was enough to get America to complain about his feet hurting.

"Iggy, my feet hurt. Can you carry me on your back?" America groaned.

"No! And quit calling me that ridiculous nickname." The Englishman requested. It was unbecoming for a gentleman to be called "Iggy".

After another minute or two and another 2 flights of stairs, they made it to the room at which the members of the NWO met at. Where all the conspiring took place. The room was dimly lit and there were 3 tables in it. Two parallel tables that seated six were placed vertically from the entrance. The third (which only seated one) was more like a podium and was placed horizontally by the ends of the other two tables. 12 or the 13 seats were occupied. The empty chair was one of he two closest to the door.

"Ah, there you are Turkey," said the one at the podium like table. "We were beginning to wonder if you had been captured." Turkey did not answer. He just stared blankly at the leader. "So you have all the countries that have been causing us so much trouble?"

China rolled his eyes. He really hadn't done much of anything to cause them trouble... yet.

"Well, I guess it is time for you all to forget everything, again." He got up from his seat and began to walk near them. The other eleven followed the one's example.

"No!" America shouted. "I just remembered everything! I don't want to forget again!" Though, he really didn't seem that scared from his tone of voice.

"Quiet, or do you want me to slit Jappy"s throat?" Turkey said.

"Enough of that." The man said, "If you started killing countries it would be the apocalypse." The members of the NWO stared getting closer to the countries. When they were almost close enough to the countries to touch them, Turkey shouted, "Now!"

All of the countries burst into action. Turkey immediately pinned the leader to the wall and smirked. "Got ya." He raised his now clenched fist. "This is for making me almost hurt Jappy!" He punched the man in the face. The other countries went to work on immobilizing the other eleven. America knocked one of them out by hitting her over the head with his full strength. It was a wonder he didn't crack her head open considering how strong he is.

Denmark hit another between the eyes with the butt of his battle axe.

Italy didn't do much of anything other than wave his white flag.

After not even five minutes, all of the members of the NWO had either been knocked out or pinned down.

Then the American president walked in with the biggest smirk on his face. "Looks like I'm the one with the last laugh."

"Why am I not surprised that you are the one behind this tragic turn of events?" The man Turkey pinned to the wall said. He rolled his eyes.

America's boss chose to ignore what the man had said and continued speaking. "Locate all of the countries that haven't been gotten their memories back and make them remember. Then disband the group."

"And just why should I do that?" The leader asked, amused by the American president's demands. As if he would do any of that just because he was asked. He laughed at how dumb the idea was.

The rogue smirked as he reached inside of his jacket and pulled out a disk. "Because you don't want this going to the media."

"And what is that?" The leader asked, beginning to sober up.

"A security recording of all of your meetings dating back to 2007." The former member of the NWO said.

The leader of the NWO's jaw dropped. "Is that really it? Or are you bluffing?"

"Would you like to make a gamble on it?"

The NWO leader frowned. Though he didn't let his worry show. If he did what the rogue asked, then the countries would be in charge. They were so idiotic! How could they let them be in charge of everything? But if he didn't do what the rogue asked, the whole world would know all about what they'd done. He wasn't sure if they had broken any laws by doing this, but odds were that they'd be in jail for life.

The leader looked down, and his shoulder slumped. "...Fine. I will meet your demands."

Checkmate.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, cause it's the last one. Well, there will be an epilogue. It'll be up on Thursday at the latest. Also, i hope this chapter was fun to read, I tried to add some humor, cause I don't think it would be fun with a completely serious ending. I'd like to thank you all for being patient and waiting for this chapter.**


	18. Chapter 175 Party

**I'm sorry I kept you guys waiting for this for so long. My school gave me a ton of work in the last month. And then when summer started my family kept pulling me out of writing. I made sure to make this chapter extra good to make up for my lateness. I hope you all enjoy the epilogue.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Don't Go Breaking My Heart**

* * *

It had been three months since that day. The members of the NWO had kept their word about locating all of the other countries and giving them their memory back. It had taken a while, but gradually the remaining countries began showing up. The last country had arrive three days ago, Seychelles.

The NWO hadn't tried to pull any other plans against the countries. Italy was glad because strong countries were scary enough, let alone anti-personification organizations.

"Miraculously" the American President went back to office. According to him he had no memories of what had happened while he was missing, and the press gobbled that up like turkey on Thanksgiving. Those who knew the truth that the president hid, couldn't help but laugh at his falsehood.

Since all of the countries returned, all was well, or at least as well as things could be with how the countries get along. Their meetings were hectic, but that would always trump an empty conference room.

Feliciano had been ecstatic when he heard the news about Seychelles. Now that all of the countries were back, he could honor the pans he'd made. To hold a party that they were all invited to.

"Germany, you know what day is is, no?" Italy asked into the phone in a giddy and excited manor. He couldn't contain his joy about what day it was.

"Ja, I know what it is." Germany said.

Even though Doitsu said he knew, Italy exclaimed it anyways. "Today is our party! You're coming right? I made pasta! There's enough for everyone~. I wonder if there'll be any bellas there? I hope so-" Germany gritted his teeth. "It's so fun to talk with them! And I have some music planned too! Fratello is bringing over a karaoke machine!"

"I'm very busy Italy. I'll come to your party when I'm done. Until then, can you refraim from calling me unless it is important?" Germany said.

"Si! So I'll see you there? Ciao~." Italy hung up.

Germany let pout a sigh. Now it was time to get back to the business at hand. Which tie should he wear to the party? The blue one with the wurst pattern, or a simple black one? He wanted to look layed back at the party, but still presentable. Was the wurst one too layed back? Or was the black one too much?

Germany didn't get much time to ponder it because his phone started ringing. He answered it. "Hello?"

"Germany! Germany! I need your help! My shoelace is untied again!" It hadn't even been 2 minutes since Germany had told Italy not to call unless it was over something important.

"I'll be right there." Germany said with a sigh. He would have to decide on a tie later.

A few hours later, when Ger,many was ready for the party and Italy didn't have anymore calls for help, Germany began on his way to the party. He decided on the wurst tie because it seemed more fitting for a party. Prussia was sitting in shotgun. He claimed it because of his awesomeness. It didn't take long before they arrived.

Italy was standing on the porch greeting guests. Currently, he was entertaining Russia and couldn't stop shaking. "I-I-I-I'm so glad you could m-make it Mr.R-Russia. I h-hope you have a f-fun time." His voice was shaking. He was scared witless of his guest, but he didn't want to be a bad host.

"I think I will. You have fun too, da?" He smiled at Italy and went that brief moment that Russia was smiling, Italy's blood had ran cold.

Then he saw Germany and Prussia getting out of their car. "Germany!" Italy shouted as he ran towards him at warp speed. His arms were wide open, so when he got to Germany, he gave him a hug. "Ciao~. I'm so glad you could make it!" Italy said, clinging to Ludwig. Germany couldn't help but smile at that, it was cute how he was scared of Russia even though they were allies. It reminded him of when Italy had been scared of him. He hugged Italy back.

"Are you sure you're not dating him, West? Kesesesese." Prussia joked. A smirk was plastered on his face.

Germany's face turned pasta sauce red at that. He broke the hug. "Brother, it's not like that!"

"Sure it isn't. Kesesesese!"

Italy titled his head in confusion. "Not like what?" He asked.

"Nothing. Shouldn't we get inside?" Germany asked. He and Italy started on their way inside.

"So you're that eager to get into the bedroom, huh. West?" Prussia smirked. "Kesesese!" At this point, Germany was ignoring the former country.

When they got inside, Germany noticed that Italy had gone all out preparing for the party. There was karaoke, (Romano was singing about tomatoes), food, (mostly pasta and pizza), and a lot of decorations. Some of the decorations were paintings that Italy made. It looked like Germany and Prussia had been the last ones to arrive, because the place was packed. Everywhere you looked there were countries. Some nations were dancing, others talking, some drinking, and one asking whether he was Catholic or Protestant. Germany was almost positive he saw the American president in the crowd.

"Do you want any pasta?" Italy asked Germany.

"Nein. I'm good. I already ate."

A girl with pig tails walked by. "Ciao Seychelles~." Italy said. "how are you doing?"

"Fine, thanks." She said. "It's nice intruding at someone else's house rather than finding you on my island. By the way, have you sen France? I'm having a hard time finding him."

"N-" Italy started to say.

"You bloody frog! Don't touch me there!" Britain yelled from across the room. His face was painted red with either anger or embarrassment.

"Never mind, I think I found him." Seychelles said. "Thanks." She started walking in Britain and France's direction. She passed by Romano.

He had just finished singing The Delicious Tomato song. "Encore, Roma!" Spain said with a smile. "You're so cute when you sing!"

"I'm not cute, tomato bastard!" Romano replied, his face was as red as the fruit he had just been singing about.

"You and Spain should do a duet!" Belgium said, with a smile. "It'd be cute!"

"I'm not cute, dammit!"

"I think it's a good idea. I could play my Spanish guitar." Spain said with an idiotic smile on his face.

"This is karaoke, bastard." Romano said. "There's no need to play your guitar."

"So I can sing with you then?" Spain asked, with hope glimmering in his tomato leaf green eyes. The Italian face palmed. He;d never said that! But now

Spain and Belgium were looking at him expectantly, with puppy dog eyes.

How did they know puppy eyes were his weakness?! He couldn't say no to them! He let out an angry sigh, "Fine, bastard."

He handed Spain a microphone. song do you want to sing?" Romano asked him.

The Spaniard thought about it for a second. Once he got an idea, a smile pervaded his face. "How about Living Lovita Loca?"

The Italian let out an angry huff and rolled his amber eyes. "That's not a duet, dumbass!"

"What duets are there that are on the machine?" Spain began to go through the list of songs. "Oh! How about Don't Go Breaking My Heart? That's a duet!"

"THAT'S A LOVE SONG, BASTARD!" Romano yelled, his cheeks were red in anger, or embarrassment, or maybe both. He do NOT want to sing a love song with Spain of all people, maybe if it was a sexy girl instead...

"But it's the only duet on the karaoke machine~." Spain said, "Give it a chance."

"HELL NO!" Romano shouted. He must have been louder than he meant to be because now a crowd was forming.

"Don't wimp out, Romano." Australia said.

"Yeah," New Zealand said, "Don't you think it'd be fun?"

The pressure on Romano began to rise when Veneziano came over. "Singing makes people happy and it's good for the heart. I think you should do it Fratello, ve~." Italy's eyes were wide open in anticipation. Wide open. Romano let out a sigh. How could he say no when Veneziano had opened his eyes like that?

"Fine." Romano said.

Spain smiled at that. His green eyes seemed to reflect more light than usual. "I knew you couldn't resist listening to Boss Spain~."

"Don't push it, bastard." Romano growled.

"Okay, okay." Spain put his hands up in surrender. After a moment, he put on the song.

Romano listened to the melody for a few moments and began. "Don't go breakin my heart."

"I couldn't if I tried." Spain sang.

"Bastard if I get restless"

"Baby you're not that kind." Spain winked at Romano.

"Oh hoo, Nobody knows it."

"Right from the start."

"I gave you my heart." Romano's face flushed as the words flew off his tongue. He thanked God that Spain didn't notice his blushing (not blushing, it must have been tomato juice or something) because he was singing the song.

"Oh Baby," Spain sang, "I gave you my heart."

Both of them sang the next verse.

"So don't go breaking my heart

I won't go breaking you heart

No don't go breaking my

Don't go breaking my

Don't go breaking my heart."

Romano's face remained reddened throughout the whole song. (He really needed to wipe that tomato juice off of his face.) The song soon finished.

"Your face is as red as a tomato. Who's making you blush like that?" Spain asked Romano.

So he had noticed. Romano mentally said, "Damn!" His cheeks turned a shade darker. "I'm not blushing dammit! Some bastard must have thrown a tomato at my face!"

Spain's eyes widened. "Did you see who it was?" Malicious intent was eminent in his voice. He actually believed that excuse? Romano made a mental note not to underestimate Spain's stupidity.

"Hello!" Veneziano said into a microphone. "I'm glad all of you could make it here tonight! I just wanted to say a few words to kick off the party. First, wine and beer are in the fridge. Feel free to help yourselves.

"Second, I'm really happy that we all got our memories back! It was tough living not knowing who we are, but we managed! I was in Germany and couldn't find any wine! I'm sure all of you had problems like this too. Some of us were lucky enough to find our friends," He glanced at Germany, "And some of us were found. Some of us took charge and fought to take back what was rightfully ours." He glanced at Prussia.

"I'd also like to thank America's boss! If it wasn't for him, half of us wouldn't be here now! Let's all have fun~!"

In the living room there was loud music that everyone was dancing to. One could only guess who made the playlist considering the loud and obnoxious voice singing Marukaite Chikyuu. At parts a bird would chime in.

Around the middle of the room, America, Britain, and America's boss were dancing, though the president was pretty stiff. "I couldn't believe those weirdos fell for it! That was classic!"

Britain raised his (large) eyebrows. "Fell for what? Are you saying that it wasn't a security disk you showed the NWO?"

America cracked up. "Ha ha, it wasn't."

"It was the first volume of the Hetalia CD." The President said.

"Wasn't that risky?!" Britain asked.

"Yeah it was! But that NWO guy fell for it!" America practically shouted with how loud he was. "I don;t know how he could mistake Italy's character songs for a security disk! But it worked!"

The American President stepped out of the room to take a call, leaving the two nations alone.

"You really risked all that on a CD!?" Britain stated more than he asked it.

"It all turned out okay in the end, cause I'm the hero!" America said.

"...Right." Britain said, not really meaning it.

"Do you want to dance?" America asked.

"I thought we already were." Britain said with a raised eyebrow.

America rephrased it. "I mean, do you want to dance with me?" He held out his hand.

Britain hesitated for a moment to think about it. "Yes." He finally said and took America's hand. Britain and his former colony began to dance, though it wasn't to the beat of Prussia's Marukaite Chikyuu. They danced to a song that was in their heads. America clumsily stepped on Britain's foot a few times, but that didn't make them stop.

* * *

On the porch, away from the booming music, another pair was getting closer. The two who had started it all had strayed away from the party. One was simply to awesome for the rest of them, and the other was so quiet that no one had noticed him, so he escaped outside to where it was quiet.

Violet eyes gazed at the stars that lit the moonless night. Canada didn't know any constellations in particular, but he still thought their glow was beautiful.

He was feeling very sentimental about everything that had happened in the past year. So much had happened that it felt more like a decade. But it also felt as if it had only been yesterday that he went to that fast food place and found Prussia, if that made any sense.

"It's awesome that things are over." Prussia said as he walked up to Canada from behind.

Matthew jumped when he heard Gilbert speak. "I didn't know you were here, Prussia."

"I awesomely snuck up behind you." The albino said with a smirk. "And people say YOU'RE invisible for some reason." He chugged the contents of his beer can. "So what are you doing out here awesomely alone?"

"Thinking about the past year." Canada said.

"It was pretty awesome." Prussia said.

"Prussia!" Canada raised his voice so it was the volume of a normal person.

"I meant other than the unawesome mind wiping stuff."

"Yeah, it was, wasn't it?" Canada agreed.

"WE awesomely kicked NWO's ass." Prussia said with a smirk.

"And we were the ones that started getting everyone together." Canada added. "It was nice being with everyone and seeing how happy they were when they remembered. I was even noticed for a little while. Though now I'm invisible again."

Prussia looked down at the Canadian. "Canada," he said. Matthew lokked up and his violet eyes met Prussia's ruby ones. The former nation leaned down and kissed Canada on the forehead. "You're awesomely visible. Come on, let's join the party. There's awesome music."

Shock was visible on Canada's face. Happy teasrs began to form in his eyes. He wiped them and smiled. "Okay, let's get going."

* * *

**Thank you all for being patient with me and reading through the whole story. I'd like to give a shoutout to GooseHeart, Prussianess, and Ciele Phantomhive. Without you're support, I probably would have take even longer to update. Thank you to all of my other readers too. I hope you all have a great summer. ^_^**


End file.
